


At Last Chance

by BellaMorgan



Series: Chances [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, School, Teenagers, family life, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Raphael is a senior and Max is a junior in high school. Kids can be cruel and it’s up to the brothers to keep each other’s backs. Raphael turns to Alec for help when things begin to worsen at school, leaving Magnus to trust his husband to help their son.





	1. The Lightwood-Bane Family: Eight Years Later…

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So I began a new format for this story, it’s about the same word length (slightly longer) as the other’s in the series, however, the chapters are broken up differently. Each chapter is smaller in word count, but they are sectioned off differently to keep the many dynamics together or broken up as needed. There a few more character angles in this one since it is really focused on Max & Raphael, but more so on Raphael. 
> 
> Also here is a quick age breakout in case there is any confusion, Alec (35), Magnus (40), Raphael (17), Max (16), Cecily (10), & Anna (8). 
> 
> -BM

**Chapter 1: The Lightwood-Bane Family: Eight Years Later…**

Magnus rolled over almost, completely out of breath. It was four in the morning and he woke up, wide, bright-eyed awake almost an hour prior. He decided if he was going to be stuck awake then his husband was going to be stuck with him, after all being married for ten years and together for twelve years gave him that right. He was a wonderful husband, after all, Magnus made sure to get Alec to wake up in a very intimate manner involving his mouth and his well-placed tongue. He wasn’t completely rude, he was a gentleman after all, and made sure if he was going to wake his husband up; he was going to make sure he was the one who got off first. 

Alec was breathing just as deeply, but that didn’t stop him from making his next comment, “What’s wrong old man, can’t keep up with your young, dashingly good looking husband?”

Magnus frowned at him, Alec had taken to calling him ‘old man’ since his birthday a few weeks ago, a birthday in which he turned the big 4-0. He made sure to spend the entire night showing Alec how much he wasn’t an old man. He kept reminding Alec, he wasn’t too far behind him, but that didn’t sway Alec from using the current nickname. “Babe, I swear to god,” He rolled over onto his side to rest his head on his hand and look down at Alec who was flat on his back. “I am going to withhold all sex if you don’t cut it out.” 

He decided to change his tactic then, losing all sex would not work for Alec, “At least, we still got it.” Alec winked, going up for a quick kiss then landing back down on his pillow. “Why did I get such a fun wakeup call at-” Alec glanced over at his clock on the nightstand, “-four in the morning?”

“I don’t know.” Magnus smirked, in his typical smile, he had a few more creases in his skin than when their relationship began. Showing off his age a little more, “I was awake, so I felt you should also be awake with me.”

“Fair.” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ neck and pulled him down on him, “Kiss me.”

Magnus’ smile grew and he complied with his husband’s demands. Neither of them would be going back to sleep tonight.

…

“Max, leave your sisters alone.” Magnus tapped Max on the back of the head as he walked by the kitchen table. It was Saturday morning and both he and Alec were cranky as they never went back to sleep the night before. Max and Raphael were on one side of the table and Cecily and Anna were on the other side of the table. Max was making faces at the girls which it being seven in the morning on a Saturday neither was thrilled with his form of amusement. He taps Raphael as he walked back by. 

Raphael frowned, “Hey, what was that for?” 

“I’m sure it’s for something you’re going to do today.” Magnus went over to Alec who was grabbing his second cup of coffee, Magnus was on cup number three.

That was the amusement the girls liked as both of them giggled into their finished bowls of cereal. 

Neither of the boys were amused. 

“Husband, the children are being annoying,” Magnus smirked over to the table as they all began to protest at his words. He just let them whine as he smirked

Alec leaned in for a quick kiss before heading to the table. “Raphael and Cecily, neither of you finished your homework last night, I checked before packing up your backpacks.” Him or Magnus checked their homework every night and if they needed help then they would offer it, but their homework had to be done, or they had to wake up early on a school day and finish, or if it was a Saturday then they sat at the table until complete, “Bring your books and homework up here. You can’t do anything until it’s complete.” They both began another side of protests, “You guys know the drill. You should have finished yesterday.” 

“Daddy, can I stay at the table with Cece?” Anna asked. 

“Nope, you go get ready. You and Max get to go grocery shopping with Papa.” He saw their eyes go wide and then their mouths began to open, “Enough.” He eyed them, “You guys don’t have to go. You can always stay here and sit in the corner doing nothing all day but staring at the wall. Or you can scrub all the bathrooms from top to bottom.” Anna and Max just stared at him, “You are both done with breakfast, go get ready.”

Magnus went over to him, “Can you go to the store?” He asked. 

“No,” Raphael spoke up, “I need help with my homework and I like Alec-” He spoke without thinking, “I mean sorry, dad- I mean-.” He was just as confused as Cece with the switch of terms.

Alec smirked, “I love you too, kid.” He kissed Magnus on his cheek, “You get grocery shopping and I get homework.” He turned back to the kids, “Wash up and get your homework up here.” 

All four of their children took off, three for the basement and one for upstairs. Magnus twisted Alec around to run his hands up and down Alec’s arms, pushing Alec’s back into the table. “I know I woke you up early, but you hate me so much to send me to the store with a sixteen and an eight-year-old. Those two like to dig at one another.”

“You know Raphael has been responding better when I help with his homework, I’m sorry.” Alec looked all around Magnus’ face, but he never saw a frown, just a perplexed look. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad Raphael, has you. I was just thinking of maybe getting him a tutor.” Magnus did frown then, “He gets good grades, but he has to work so hard at it. I want to do something to make it easier.”

“To be honest, I thought of that years ago, but he has always responded so well to me and not anyone else. I think I tutor wouldn’t help much and be a waste of money.” Alec got another quick kiss before stepping to the side. “He does get good grades A’s and B’s. I think we have a good system and we should keep at it.” He grabbed his list off the table and shoved it in Magnus’ back pocket. 

“You know, this might actually work in our favor.” Magnus leaned on the edge of the table, “Max and Anna are bound to annoy each other in the store, I think a fitting punishment should be bathroom cleaning duty. We get the best of both worlds. Help with the groceries and clean bathrooms.”

“Ohhh,” Alec grinned from his place by the sink, “I like the way you think.”

“So, I’m forgiven for the three am wakeup call?” Magnus spoke hopefully as Max and Raphael made their way up the stairs. 

“Oh no, I still need something from you later. But right now we need to have a little chat with Max.” Alec pulled on Max’s arm as he went by him, going back to ignoring Magnus leaving his sentence open-ended, “Child, you listen to me. You better start being nice to your sisters or your car is my car. Do you understand?”

“What?” Max grinned, knowing what his father meant. Max had left his sisters behind last night when Alec told him to take them out with him last night. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me. I’m not kidding.” Alec twisted him to stare him down, Max wasn’t as tall as him but he was getting close, “One more mistake and it’s gone. That car you share with Raph will be Raph’s only. And I will make you walk to school every day until you graduate, there will be no rides from us, or Raph, or your friends. Walking every single day, rain, shine, or snow. Do we understand each other?” 

Max looked at the floor and nodded, he thought he was being funny last night, sneaking out before his sisters were ready. Raphael had called him twice; he only picked up on the second call in which he was informed he could cover for him, but he wasn’t sure how well that would go. It didn’t go well for him, “Yes, dad.”

“And if you cover for your brother one more time, then the car is gone from both of you.” Alec pointed between his children. 

“Dad, I was going to the movies with my friends, I didn’t want my kid sisters tagging along.”

“I don’t care what you want. I told you, you could only go if you took your sisters. Magnus and I had a work function and Raphael had to work, you’re lucky his work didn’t need him, or I would have gone to that movie theater and pulled you out of the movie in front of all your friends, and I would have been really embarrassing about it.” He waited for Max to nod again. “Goodbye.” Alec pushed on Max’s shoulder to get him moving. Anna had made it downstairs in time for Max to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her along with him. 

“Ouch.” Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek on his way by, “Remind me to be good.”

“Get out.” Alec pointed to the living room. 

Cece and Raphael were sitting at the table with their homework out by the time everyone was gone. Cece only had a math worksheet and a one-page report on the book they read the past week. Raphael had his English textbook and a copy of Shakespeare’s ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ out on the table in front of him with his laptop. 

“Cece, math first.” He tapped the worksheet in front of her when she went to pull the report to her. He went over to Raphael, “Do you need some help or did you just forget?”

“I need help. Shakespeare is so hard to understand.”

“Oh,” Alec took a seat next to Raphael with a huge smile, “This is a fun comedy. Beatrice and Benedict and their classic love story.”

Raphael frowned, “Love story?”

“Oh yeah, funny one too. They hated each other until they started to learn about each other. Opposites attract if you will.” Alec picked up the copy and flipped a few pages, “This wasn’t my favorite, but the movies about it aren’t bad. I like reading the Merchant of Venice or Hamlet. But I felt it had its high points.”

Raphael smiled, “It’s always fun listening to you talk about books. You read so many of them and know something about all of them.”

“My next one will be ‘The Book Thief’, I think.”

“Uncle Jace says you’re the smartest person he knows,” Cece said from across the table; kicking her feet out in front of her, every once in a while she would tap her feet against the leg of her chair. The back and forth motion had her bouncing in her sit. 

Alec smiled at them, “Uncle Jace always says that but it’s not true. There are plenty of people smarter than me. But I do like books. I used to read to all of you as babies at bedtime, the same way I still read to Anna.”

Raphael shook his head, “Not me.”

Alec smirked at Raphael, “I started reading to you before your dad and I were even dating. You were four and you liked books. I read to you and Max all the time. You were the last kid in daycare once and I didn’t want to leave you and Max didn’t want to leave either, so I sat on the floor and read to you both. That’s a fond memory of mine.”

“Before you and papa dated?” Cece frowned, “Haven’t you always been together?”

Raphael cracked a smile, “No, I used to live in New York City with my dad and mom. But they divorced and we moved to Michigan.”

Alec looked at Cece, “Yep, they moved in next door to me and Max. Max was only three and Raphael was four. The boys were instant best friends. Magnus and I started dating after that. Two years later we got married and had you. Then almost three years later we had Anna. We are a blended family.”

“Can you have another one? I like babies.” Cece asked with a smile on her face. 

“No,” Alec frowned, “Papa is too old. It’s exhausting having children.”

“Can I have a baby then?”

Raphael laughed at the look of pure horror written across Alec’s face, “No! You cannot have a baby, ever. And I mean ever! You have to stay my baby girl forever.”

Cece shook her head, “Anna’s the baby.”

Alec stood up to move over to sit by Cece, he pulled her in tight, “You’re are all my babies. Now, finish your math.” He hugged her extra tight until she giggled and screamed and giggled some more.

Raphael laughed along with them, thankful he got to put off Shakespeare just a little longer. 

…

Max was sitting on the grass with Raphael next to him, they had been out there for almost an hour in the shade while the girls played on their old swing set. Alec was inside making dinner while Magnus watched, even after all their time together Magnus still barely knew how to make mac n’ cheese. 

“Are you guys dating?” Raphael asked with a frown, he didn’t want to be out here but Max refused to be out here alone and he promised he would stay outside while the girls were playing even though their parents could see the girls from the kitchen window. They both knew it was punishment for the night before. 

“Yep, we are now. Sarah and Max. Max and Sarah. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“She’s always been rude.” Raphael knew which Sarah Max was talking about. They called her Sarah senior because she was the only one in his senior class whereas Max’s junior class had five of them. Raphael had an English class with Sarah since middle school and he didn’t like her much, but Max was in love with her since middle school and he would give anything to be her boyfriend.

“That’s why I had to go to the movies alone. I couldn’t bring them and be impressive to Sarah.”

“You really want to date someone that you have to hide your sisters from,” Raphael asked. He wouldn’t want to hide his family from his girlfriend, but he had never had a girlfriend. He had never even been on a date. He didn’t find any of them attractive. He had no will or want to date any of them; it all seemed like a chore. He had a fleeting thought that he could be gay like his parents, but he felt indifferent to boys as much as he did to girls. But kids can be cruel and they always picked on him for getting grades, but not dates. They made that rhyme as a taunt to him all the time. No one knew how hard he had to work to get his good grades, all A’s and B’s, but he had to work hard for them. He wasn’t natural smart like his brother who didn’t have to open a book and just knew the answer. 

“I mean, it’s not even the first date. So no I don’t want to bring my sisters. You could come, it was just a group of us.”

“I had to work. I had to call in because of you.” Raphael frowned, “I can’t call in again. Besides you were supposed to take me to work on your way. You forgot about that too, didn’t you?”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Max smiled, “I promise I won’t do it again. I promise not to forget and to take my sisters when told to.”

“Good, because you know they love you but doing shit like that was really mean.” Raphael stood up, “I have homework to do.” He went inside without another word to Max. It was rare for him to get upset with Max, but he screwed over his family for a rude, mean girl at school, one that Raphael didn’t even like. 

He went into the kitchen and found his father sitting at the table twisted a little to look towards the stove with a glass of wine in one hand and his phone in the other. Alec was at the stove stirring something and they weren’t talking at the moment, but they rarely sat in the quiet for long. 

“Dad, can we talk Shakespeare while you’re cooking?” Raphael came and sat down next to his father, “I was thinking if I really learned this story I could do my final paper on it and you made it sound so cool.” 

“Of course,” Alec smiled from his spot. “Go get your book and paper and we can go over things. I think I remember enough off the top of my head or Magnus can answer it.”

“No Magnus cannot answer, Magnus can drink the wine.” Magnus answered with a frown, “Shakespeare is all Alec or google.” He pointed with his phone in the air, “I can google. I hold the power of Google.”

“Just think,” Alec frowned at Raphael, “He’s the high power lawyer.”

Raphael laughed at his parents, they began bickering in their normal childish, almost romantic fashion. He almost hated going to get his things because when he came back, he knew they wouldn’t bicker so much as they would move on to helping him. He loved his parents. He knew he had a mother and he knew she was living in New York City, but he had no memories of her. And still part of him wanted to see her. He thought it was odd that she wouldn’t be here for him, ever. He had a couple of pictures which his father gave to him when he finally got enough nerve to ask about her last year. He had more pictures then his siblings did. Max had one and he didn’t want any more. Cece didn’t have any and she cried about it for a week straight last year before getting over it. Their parents tried to get in contact with the agency, but the surrogate didn’t want her to have any. Anna had one, but it was the day she was born. Her teenage mother left to go away to college and never returned. 

Max and the girls came in shortly into Alec and Magnus explaining more of Shakespeare. True to his word, Magnus basically drank wine while Alec talked. Alec knew more than Raphael thought and took eager notes on everything. The girls came in dancing around each other and Max was guiding them inside with a tired expression; his hair also seemed out of place. Raphael knew the girls had attacked him at some point. He didn’t stand a chance on his own; Cece was very strong for a ten-year-old. 

They sat down for dinner shortly after that in their normal chaos of having six people at the dinner table. Magnus made his dramatic gestures which Alec tried to ignore until laughing couldn’t be avoided. Max and Raphael laughed over a YouTube fail video and the girls ate with a stuffed animal a piece at their sides. Alec demanded on the animal a piece as it was getting out of hand to have more than one. This was their normal family dinner that Alec made sure they had at least 4 days a week as well as breakfast on the weekends. Raphael had a job and soccer. Max had art classes. Cece was in dance. And Anna had cheerleading. They each had their own thing, but Alec still demanded they at least try for normal meals.  
 


	2. Raphael & His School Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I have not read anyone's comments yet because I'm a little late for work this morning. I promise I will read them and respond throughout the day! - BM

**Chapter 2: Raphael & His School Troubles**

“Mr. Lightwood, this way.” 

Alec went into the principal’s office, he got a call thirty minutes ago that Raphael had been fighting in school and needed to be picked up. He had to ask more than once if they had the right kid. It was only ten minutes into his work day and he took off for him; thankfully he was heading against traffic and was able to get to the school father. The office that called said Raphael requested that he be called and not Magnus, so Alec came, and he wasn’t happy. Raphael has always been the shy, calm, and collected one whereas Max was the hot head that got into fights, usually protecting his siblings. 

“Mr. Lightwood, I’m Mr. Green.” The Principal stood up holding out his hand. 

Alec shook his hand and looked down at Raphael, he was sitting in front of the principal’s desk. Alec saw the dried up lines of tears, whatever happened Raphael was deeply upset over it, “Mr. Green.” He nodded, “Raph, are you okay?” He took the seat next to him and twisted the chair slightly to look at him. When Raphael didn’t look up, Alec put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed but looked back at the principal, “What happened?”

“We are suspending Raphael for the rest of the day, you’ll have to take him home now but he can come back tomorrow. He’s suspended for fighting.”

“Fighting?” Alec squeezed Raphael’s shoulder, “That doesn’t sound like my son.”

Raphael stared at the ground, never looking up or saying anything. 

“Tommy Muller has been suspended for the rest of the week.” Mr. Green frowned, it was only Monday. “I was not there to see the incident but the homeroom English teacher was, Tommy was making fun of Raphael for-” He looked at the written report, “-not dating. Raphael punched him in the mouth and then Tommy went to hit him back but Max was next to Raphael and stopped the fight. This happened before first period was set to begin. Since this is Raphael’s first time even being near the front office, I’m giving him one day. Tommy is a recurring visitor and he’ll be out for the entire week. I expect letters of apologies from both boys.”

Alec nodded, “Does Max have his keys?” Alec looked at Raphael when Raphael shrugged Alec looked back at Mr. Green. “I’ll take Raphael home and speak to him. I need to see Max before I leave.”

“Of course, the admin in the front can call Max out of class for you.”

Alec stood up and was glad to see Raphael stand up with him, “Oh, and Mr. Green, if I find out this Tommy kid has been harassing my children and you did nothing to stop it before it got to this point then you’ll hear from my lawyer. You say Tommy’s been in and out of your office, what are you doing to help him not continue his harassment or bullying of the other children?”

“Mr. Lightwood, I am doing everything in my power.”

“I’ll deal with my son, but you better figure out how to help Tommy from doing this to the other kids. Someone might not stop at just a single punch.” Alec put a hand on Raphael’s shoulder and pulled him out of the office, he stopped at the admin’s desk. “I need to see my son Max, and Raphael needs to go to his locker to get his books.” 

She looked over at him, “I’ll take Raphael to his locker and get Max. We’ll be back in a few minutes. Logan, watch the phones.” She spoke to a teenage kid next to her. “Let’s go, Raphael.”

Alec watched them go then pulled out his phone; he froze at Raphael’s words.

“Don’t tell dad.” Raphael was holding onto the door, “I need to tell him.”

Alec nodded, “Okay, I’m going to call work so hurry back.” Alec waited for him to be out the door before calling into his boss, explaining that one of his children is sick and needed to be taken home from school. Now that Magnus was a partner at the law firm it was even harder for him to get away, so most of the children being home from school fell to him. 

Alec stepped out of the main office after signing Raphael on the takeout sheet, and stood just outside the glass windows, he was just hanging up as Max came towards him, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention. I just know Tommy had said something and Raphael punched him right in the mouth. I got in the center of it and pushed back on Tommy to keep him from tackling Raphael to the ground. It all happened so fast.” Max had his hands in his pockets, his black pants and some sort of fashion top, all Magnus’ fashion. 

Alec nodded, “I have to take Raphael home. Not a word of this to anyone, he wants to tell Magnus himself. Do you understand?” He wanted for typical Max nod, “Do you have your car keys?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You have to pick up your sisters since Raphael is coming with me.”

“I got it.” Max sighed when he saw Raphael, “Dude, you okay?”

Alec looked at Raphael’s hands, one was clean and nice, while the other one was tinted pink and yellow; he could see some of the skin was broken and the blood had dried up already, but really it had been washed away. Alec looked at Raphael’s wet face, he stopped by the bathroom on his way back to the front. Alec was suddenly struck with the fact that Raphael, his shy angel child, was so upset he hit someone and not just hit him, but hit him so hard he could have broken his own hand. His heart was breaking for his child.

Raphael nodded but still didn’t speak up. 

“Max, he doesn’t want to talk. Go back to class. Don’t forget your sisters, please?”

“I won’t, dad.” Max wrapped Raphael in a hug, “I love you, brother. See ya later. Bye, dad.”

“I don’t get an ‘I love you.’ I brought you into this world, remember?” Alec called with a sigh, but Max was already down the hall, “Come on, kiddo, let’s go.” He pushed on his shoulder a little bit to get him going, “Does your hand hurt? Do I need to take you to the doctor?”

“My hand?” Raphael asked when they were finally out in the fall air, the chill felt nice to his lungs after being suffocating inside.

“Raphael,” Alec reached for him and held up his bruised hand, “Do you not feel that?” He got a look of surprise on his face, “You’re about to when the adrenaline high you’re on comes crashing down.” Alec put his hand down and continued to the car, “Ice cream.”

“Huh?” Raphael questioned.

“Your first fight requires ice cream. Max got it after his first fight, I mean he had a broken arm, so there was that, but you have a hurt hand, so let’s get ice cream.” Alec smirked, “Then we’ll talk.”

“I’m sorry, dad.”

Alec shook his head, “It’s okay, kiddo. Let’s get ice cream and we can talk and I want to know everything. No skirting the truth, no lies, I want it all whether you think I’m going to like it or not. Okay?” 

…

Raphael sat on the park bench with Alec next to him, he had long since finished his ice cream with a few silent tears, but he couldn’t find himself to speak. Alec sat next to him not speaking, not playing on his phone, not doing anything but watching the passing clouds and waiting for Raphael to speak to him. 

Finally, he looked up and saw a woman with two kids walking up the path, they all looked so innocent to him, and he wanted to cry. He was never the violent one and he felt sudden regret at hitting anyone let alone a school bully who deserved it.

It took all his strength, but he gave in. 

He broke his silence with a deep sigh. 

“They aren’t mean to me when they just state the obvious, but Tommy’s just cruel about it. He’s never been that way with me before, but I was just his next in a long line of students he sneers at. Normally, when someone’s state what they want to state Max is there. He’s always taken care of me ever since we were little.”

Alec didn’t say anything, didn’t even turn to look at him; he was going to let Raphael get out what he wanted to. He almost felt physical pain at not turning.

“But today- today-” Raphael stuttered a little in his speech, “-he wasn’t there. He was up the hall a ways with Sarah. And I was alone and I had enough. I’m sick of people always thinking they know me. They don’t know. They don’t care to get to know me and his words hurt. He got in my face and I tried to just could not say anything, you know, ignore it until it goes away, but he wasn’t going away. Before I could think, I hit him. My hand hurts now.” Raphael was looking down at his hands, but he saw Alec turn to him then. 

Alec picked up his hurt hand and looked it over, “Move your fingers,” he did, “Did that hurt?” Alec waited, but Raphael just shook his head, “I don’t think it’s broken but if the pain worsens you need to tell us, got it?” 

Raphael nodded, the tears came then, small but it hurt him to breathe without them falling. 

“I know you don’t want to, but I need to know what the kids are saying. I’m sorry, Raphael, I know this is hard, but I have to know.” Alec wrapped a hand around Raphael’s good wrist and pulled his hand onto his lap. Alec intertwined their fingers and squeezed. He was holding onto Raphael and Raphael was holding on so tight, Alec felt like he was a lifeline, “Take your time. Take a few deep breathes.”

“They tell me how hard it is for me to keep my grades up, which is true. I have to work hard at them. Always have. And you have always helped me, father, too. But the kids know it. I spend a lot of time at school, working on class work, and not goofing off.” He paused, “They can sense it, I think. They don’t see me do anything else at school but with my nose in my books. They don’t see me playing on my travel league; they don’t care about my soccer skills. They just see the books.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve always told you everyone learns in different ways. You work hard at it and you have fantastic grades to show for it.” Alec squeezed his hand again, “I’ve always been very proud of you.”

There was a long pause of silence, Alec wasn’t even sure Raphael was listening to him until he spoke again.

“That’s not all they say.” He looked at him then, “They say I’m weird because I don’t like girls and won’t date them.”

Alec frowned when he didn’t continue, “I don’t like girls. That doesn’t make me weird.”

“I don’t like boys either.” Raphael spoke up, “I don’t like either. I’ve never felt attraction to either sex.” He looked at Alec with a stare to bore into his head, “What’s wrong with me?” His voice was weak with the whisper.

Alec let go of his hand and pulled him by the shoulder into his side, he wrapped his arm behind his head and pulled him tight, squeezing his shoulder, “You listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you. I don’t want you to ask that again, you hear me. There is nothing wrong with you. You just haven’t figured it out. There are people who are asexual or demisexual. There are many different labels and maybe you don’t need a label. It’s all okay, but there is nothing wrong with that or with you.” He squeezed him tighter and just listened to his son cry. He looked up at the clear blue sky and willed himself not to cry along with Raphael. His heart broke for his son. He wanted to march into that school and speak to Mr. Green about the these kids, but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything for Raphael. He knew he had to let Raphael cry it out as much as he wanted so he sat there and let Raphael cry, and hiccup, and cry some more.

It was a good ten minutes before Raphael sat up again, “Can you not tell father? I want to figure it out on my own.”

Alec thought for a moment about his request, “I can’t keep the fight from him. I will have to tell him that, but I won’t tell him anymore until you’re ready. I wish I could tell you differently, but he has to know about the school incident, okay?”

Raphael nodded, “I know I said I wanted to tell him about the fight but I can’t. I don’t think I have the strength for that, can you do it?”

“Yeah,” Alec stood up, “Come on, let’s get you home.” He pulled Raphael into his side and walked with him back to the car that way. 

…

Magnus came into their bedroom with his briefcase and pulling on his tie, “Sorry, I’m late. Did the kids get down?” He dropped his briefcase on the edge of the bed and went towards their closet to get changed. “I hate that I have to miss the goodnight kisses.”

It wasn’t that late just after nine, Alec sat in this bed with a book in his lap, ‘The Book Thief’ his latest read, “Cece and Anna are out. Max is working on homework. Raphael is sleeping. He’s been in bed since I brought him home from school.”

Magnus stepped out of the closet in his boxers with a t-shirt in his hand, “What?”

Alec had to remind himself to speak again and not stare at his half-naked husband, although the irony of him coming out of the closet half-naked was not lost on him, “I got a call before first period started, Raph got into a fight at school and was being sent home.” 

“Wait, what? Raph? Not Max?” He moved to put his shirt on, “Is he okay? Why didn’t you call me?”

Alec sighed, “First, one question at a time. Yes, Raph and not Max. Max got between Raph and Tommy. Raph’s okay I don’t think his hand is broken just bruised and swollen, we will need to relook at it after the swelling goes down.”

Magnus frowned, “Why didn’t they call me? Why didn’t you call me?” his voice had an edge to it, and he knew it. 

“Raphael requested they call me. I went and got him. I took him for ice cream and we talked then I brought him home and he went downstairs to sleep. He got up for dinner then went back to bed. I didn’t call because he didn’t want you to worry. He knew I would tell you the second you got home.”

“I have to talk to hi-”

“Magnus, wait.” Alec was out of bed in a flash, his book falling to the ground, while he reached for Magnus’ wrist, “Listen, he doesn’t want to talk about it. He asked me to tell you, I think he’s afraid of being a disappointment.” He went on in a rush, “This boy, Tommy, got in his face about him needing more time than others to study and never taking his nose out of his books. He couldn’t take it and Max wasn’t around and he hit him. The other boy has been suspended for the rest of the week because he’s a known bad kid and this isn’t his first offense, but Raphael has never had an issue and he can go back to school tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded, but eyed Alec, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Alec paused, “I can’t tell you. Raphael asked if I would not say anything until he’s ready. You are my husband, and I will tell you if you want, but I hope you would respect his wishes and let him come to you in his own time. He’s a good kid and I don’t want to lose his trust. I will never let anything happen to him. I’m asking you to wait. If the time comes and I can no longer be there for him and he hasn’t told you, I will tell you, but right now-” He sighed, he didn’t like not being able to tell Magnus, “-right now, trust him. Trust me.”

Magnus nodded again on autopilot, he seemed to be coming down from his rush of something being wrong with one of his children, “I won’t ask.” He held onto Alec’s hands, “I do trust you both.”

“Go see him, and I promise it’s not bad. Just something he has to work through on his own. He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

“I’m glad he has you.” Magnus leaned in for a kiss, it felt raw and sad to him, “You are a good person and a fantastic father and husband. Thank you for taking care of our children.” He waited for Alec’s whispered I love you before heading back into the closet for shorts and to finish getting dressed. 

He gave himself a moment in the kitchen for a glass of water before heading down, he stepped in for a moment to say goodnight to Max who smiled and waved with his headphones on. He went to Raphael’s door and knocked gently before going in. The room was dark in blackness, but he heard Raph shift on the bed, “Hey, I heard you have an odd day at school.” He moved towards the bed as Raphael sat up against the headboard, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry for worrying you.” Raphael wrapped his hands around himself as his sheet fell to his lap, pooling around his sides. 

Magnus took a seat down and shifted to be side by side, he opted out of turning the light on and just talking in the dark, “It’s okay. Alec said you punched a kid.”

“Yeah, that was dumb.” Raphael smiled to himself, “My hand hurts like hell now because of it.”

“That’s why you need to leave the punching to me.” Max landed on the end of the bed on a bounce, missing either of their feet by chance. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “You could do with a little less punching and a little more on your artwork.” Magnus kicked a foot out at what he hoped was Max’s stomach. 

Max ignored the jab at his punching and at his stomach, “Raph, I’m sorry I didn’t get him first.”

“I know, but you can’t protect me forever. I’m the older brother I should be protecting you.” He laughed a little, sad laugh, “Besides I have to stand on my own at some point. You can’t follow me around forever.”

“Oh, buddy,” Magnus pulled Raphael to his side, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, I wish I could stop it all from happening.”

“It’s okay, Raph, we’re brothers we’ll always have each other’s backs.” Max rolled, right over both of their legs, causing them both to laugh. “But the punch was amazing, a true work of art.”

“I don’t know about that, it hurts.” Raphael groaned, “How does punching someone hurt so bad? The movies make it look so easy.”

They went on and on about movies, and hitting people, and how everything would be okay. Magnus was glad Max came to join them, it helped him not ask the questions Raphael didn’t want him to ask. He knew he had to trust Raphael and Alec, but part of him didn’t want to. He had to trust them, and he knew that, but he wanted to be able to help his son and make everything better. Raphael was growing up and this was just another sign he needed to let him be. Let him grow up.


	3. Cecily vs. Sarah Senior

**Chapter 3: Cecily vs. Sarah Senior**

Alec pushed on the back of Raphael’s neck, “Get in the car.” He sighed, tonight was Friday and Magnus had promised Jace he would stop by with Simon and help rearrange their basement. Alec had spent the better part of the week sort of ignoring Jace’s plea for help, but Magnus didn’t have the same luck. “Max, don’t be mean to your sisters and make sure they finish dinner.” 

He had somewhere he wanted to take Raphael, but he didn’t want to drag all the kids with him. He was trusting Max to watch his sisters, this was his final test, and Magnus had made himself very clear an hour ago before he left. If Max didn’t watch them as they needed, then they would never ask him for help again, but his car, phone, and laptop would be gone. Alec just sat back, helping the girls with their homework and listened. He couldn’t argue with Magnus, and didn’t want to; Max had to know they meant business. 

“Yes, dad. Papa already got on my case about it. I got this.”

“Girls, no calling unless someone has died. You listen to your brother and I will hear all complaints when I get home.” Alec eyed all three of them before following Raphael out to the car. 

Max watched them go then turned back to his sisters, who had stopped eating and were just staring at him with a look of surprise. Like no one in the room could understand why they were all left alone together. 

“They left us with you,” Anna said with an awed expression in her eight-year-old innocence. 

“What?” Max groaned, “I can take care of you guys. We don’t need Raphael for everything. Right?”

“You never take care of us. You always have an excuse to leave us behind.” Cece answered for him, “We need Raphael.”

Max had to frown at that, “You guys like me right? I mean, you like me, right?”

“Of course, I love you. My Max-man.” Anna smiled using the same nickname she always called him since she was able to form those words. 

Cece frowned, speaking with a deadpanned note to her voice, “You ripped my teddy bear in half. It’s still very traumatic.” She shuttered at the thought of him and Raphael pulling on her bear's feet and the ripping noise. She was told kids don’t have memories that young but she was almost three and she remembers. It was ingrained in her memory. Okay maybe she didn’t remember the whole event, but she knows to keep her bear away from her brothers in order to keep him whole. She glared at him, “Berry doesn’t like you.”

Max glared back, “I don’t care what a stuffed bear thinks of me.”

Anna giggled, “You care.”

Max lost his resolve, “Fine I care. Get the damn bear and let’s have a movie night.”

“Oh, you said a bad word.” Anna giggled again, “I’m getting Rexy.”

“No, your not. You haven’t finished your plate. Eat your green veggies and then you can get Rexy.” Max pointed at her plate in disgust, they were green. He hated green, Alec and Magnus would always tell him stories about his hate relationship with green and it was something that carried into his teenage years. There was something about the color that gave him the chills and he hated it. “You heard dad.”

Cece grinned, “Can we have popcorn?” 

“Of course,” Max pointed to Anna’s plate, “If Anna eats her veggies.”

Anna started eating with a frown on her face that made Max want to laugh, she hated veggies and would only eat them on pain of death so she must have really want popcorn for her to actually eat something healthy for her. Anna was stick thin and tiny for an eight-year-old. Alec and Magnus could still carry her anywhere, but she was stronger then she looked and her punches carried some weight. 

It took Max staring Anna for a good twenty minutes before she finished all of her veggies, even with popcorn as the incentive to finish faster. He had to clean up their plates and cups from dinner or his parents would have his head, which took another fifteen minutes to get that done since no one cleaned up after dinner.

Anna got up with bounce to go get her stuffed animal.

Max went to the panty to pull out the popcorn and bowls needed, they would all be on separate couches per usually and they all had their bowls. While the microwave did it’s thing to the popcorn, Max went into the living room hall closet and pulled out the blankets. They were a movie and game night kind of family, so they had blankets, pillows, and board games all readily available in the front room. This would be the easiest way to keep his sisters entertained for hours without getting on anyone’s nerves. 

His phone went off the same time the microwave dinged. His smile widened at the display, “Hey, babe, what’s up?” 

“It’s Friday. Let’s go out.”

Max went to work on the popcorn, shaking it out and opening the bag. The steam felt good since the windows were open with the fall chilly air, “Can’t. I told you I have to babysit tonight.”

“We’re not babies.” Cece frowned standing next to him. 

“Holy shit!” Max jumped dropping the popcorn bag on the counter, thankfully he had not opened it yet, “Jesus, C, make a noise next time.” He sighed, “Sorry, my little sister snuck up on me and about scared me to death.”

“How many siblings do you have? I thought it was you and the kid who's in my grade.”

Max frowned into the phone, she had a different way of talking sometimes and he wasn’t always sure about her, “Raphael is the oldest, then me, and we have two younger sisters, Cecily and Anna.” He looked over as Cece was just standing there next to him with an expectant look on her face. He frowned and covered the phone, “Go turn on the TV, the popcorn is coming.”

“Movie night in?”

He didn’t cover the phone well enough, apparently, he thought, “Yeah, me and the girls tonight. My dad’s out with Raphael and father is helping my uncles with something.” Max began working on the popcorn then, “You can always come over if you want to hang out, but I can’t leave my sisters.”

“Sure, I’ll be over soon.”

Max hung up the phone to Cece at his side now joined by Anna and Rexy, “Yes?”

“Your girlfriend is coming over?” Anna asked. 

“Yes, go get settled,” he nudged them towards the living room, he thought for a second at calling either dad, but Magnus was busy with Jace and Alec was with Raphael, so he pocketed his phone and ignore the thought of calling them. He went back to work on the popcorn and getting drinks. They had a strict ‘no drinks in the living room for anyone who could not pay to have the carpet replaced’ rule, so he found their Tervis cups. Last year for Christmas Alec got everyone their own mug so there would be no more complaining about drinks without lids and who got what cup. They weren’t allowed pop often either, so he made sure they each got Dr. Pepper, he was going to show up Raphael. He wanted to laugh at himself for that thought, there was no showing up Raphael. Max was popular at school and Raphael was popular at home. Neither tried to compete, it was just normal for them, and none of that mattered because they were more than brothers. They were best friends. 

Cece pulled on Anna’s arm, “I got the love seat, you want the armchair?”

“Yeah!” Anna threw her hands up and raced into the living room with Rexy in her arms. 

“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Cece pulled the two bowls of popcorn off the counter and went to help her into the chair and gave her the bowl then went to work on getting herself set up on the couch along with Berry and the remote to begin searching. 

Max floated in and out of the room a few times, bringing his own popcorn and cup, then coming back with theirs. He made sure they each had their blanket and stuffed animal before the banter about which movie began, he finally gave in on ‘How to Train Your Dragon’ when his phone beeped. Sarah was here. He pulled open the door as she made it up the steps, “Hey, come in.” He held the screen door open for her and smiled when she pecked his lips as she went by. 

Sarah smiled at the scene in front of her, “Who’s who?” She asked, her smile wavering. She didn’t have siblings of her own and wasn’t a fan of kids. 

Max pointed to the love seat, “That’s Cecily, we call her Cece for short. Only I’m allowed to call her C. She’s ten,” Then he pointed to the oversized chair, “That’s Anna, she’s eight.”

Sarah looked between the two with a frown, “Stuffed animals. How cute.” She gave a frowning half smile.

Cece frowned at her then, she knew a fake smile when she saw one. Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary told her all about them and she knew what to look for, besides the mean girl in her class who gave everyone that same sneering smile, “They are cute.” She huffed, “This is Berry and that is Rexy.”

Max closed the door and smiled, “We settled on ‘How to Train Your Dragon’, have you ever seen it?”

“Why would I see a kid’s movie?” Her eyes settled on him. “It’s childish.”

Max not really giving in to the attitude went on, “It’s kind of great actually. The dragons act just like cats. We used to have two cats, but Kitty died about a year ago and Gray just a few months ago. I want to get another one, but my dad’s both said no for now. We keep asking so I think we are wearing them down.”

Sarah grinned in delight of a new topic besides the children before her, “Oh yeah, you have the gay parents.”

Max frowned, “Yeah, and?”

“Nothing, it’s so mainstream to have gay parents now.” Sarah tossed her head a little and went for the couch, she took a seat and looked at Max to join her; he didn’t, he stayed by the door. A shocked little look on his face. 

“Main- stream-?” Anna burrowed her brow, the word sounding foreign to her, “What’s that?”

Sarah frowned, “Yeah, as in normal. And the popular thing to have.”

“Popular?” Cece looked at her, “They’re our parents, we didn’t pick them. They picked us.”

“Of course, you’re all adopted.”

“Actually, we aren’t,” Max cut in, he knew Cece enough to know she was going to fight and it wouldn’t end well for her so he went to protect his sister, as he would always do. “Raphael is biologically Magnus’. Cece and I are biologically Alec’s. Anna is the only one hundred percent adopted but what does that matter? We are still siblings and still love each other. We are all Lightwood’s or Bane’s.”

“I know. Gay is in.” Sarah flashed a smile, “Let’s watch the movie.”

“Gay is in?” Cece sat up straight, “How can you say that?”

“This coming from a girl who still cuddles with stuffed animals that should long since been thrown away. That thing is so ratty and disgusting. Just eww.” Sarah shook her head, her face showing the clear disgust she felt at having to be in the same room as the stuffed bear. She was not happy to be there with the children and she was making it well known. “Why are you even speaking when grown-ups are speaking? Shouldn’t you keep quiet?”

Max’s eyes went wide at the look on his sister’s face, she looked like she had just seen her teddy bear ripped in half for the second time. The hurt and pain in her eyes made him want to die, “You can get the hell out.” Max roared at her. 

Sarah turned to stare at him like he grew three heads, and dared to speak to her. 

Cece let the tears fall then, she wasn’t holding anything back. Her normally strong face fell under the weight of the tears.

Max held the door back open for her, “You’re a bitch and you will not talk to my sister that way. Get out of my house, you are not my girlfriend.”

“Max, I was just kidding.”

“No, you weren’t!” Anna stood up in the chair yelling. 

“Anna, butt on the seat, now.” Max pointed at her, confident she would do as she was told, Max looked back at Sarah, “Get the hell out. No one is going to hurt my family that way. You can’t speak to her like that in our own home. Get out.”

Sarah just stared at him, “Oh, because I called her childish for having a worn out stuffed animal?” 

“If you don’t leave I’m calling my parents, then I’m calling the cops to have you thrown out.” Max was fuming mad, Cece was still silently crying over the harsh words. 

Sarah seemed to finally get the picture and stormed past him, he waiting a half a second longer and slammed the door behind her. Not caring to listen to her yelling at him from the front lawn. 

“C, are you okay?” Max went to her, but she sat back on the couch and cried. When he got to close she threw her bear at him and cried harder. 

Max picked up the bear and sat it on the coffee table, “Please tell me you’re okay.”

“She’s mean,” Anna yelled from her spot, still standing on the chair. 

Max glanced at her, “I don’t need to add you falling to the list of things I’ve done wrong today so seat your butt in the chair or get out of it.” He didn’t yell or scream, but he used a little too much force. She stared at him and slid down the back to be in a sitting position. 

Max knelt down in front of the couch with tears in his own eyes, “I’m sorry, C.” He spent a long time trying to calm her down, but nothing he said or did was working. 

After a while he heard the back door open and knew he was in trouble now. He didn’t move. He didn’t know if it was Magnus or Alec. He didn’t care. His focus was all on his sister. 

…

Magnus barely made it in the back door before he heard the crying, one of the girls was crying. “What the hell is going on in here?” He questioned as he came around the corner of the kitchen into the living room. He was hot and sweaty which meant he was cranky. He also had to put up with his brother-in-law for the entire afternoon and evening. He wanted to come home, shower, get a beer, and hopefully have the children behave themselves. Cece crying on the couch with Anna in the armchair and Max kneeling on the floor in front of her was not his idea of a welcome home. He knew Alec was taking Raphael somewhere super-secret which didn’t bother him as much as Max staying home alone with the girls. He was a good kid, but he and the girls didn’t always get along. Cece and Max had matching personalities and one of them always ended in tears, it was a coin toss on who cried first. 

“Papa.” Anna got off the armchair but stayed standing in front of it, “Sarah was mean to Cece.”

“Who’s Sarah?”

“My now ex-girlfriend.” Max answered, “C, I’m sorry.”

“Leave me alone.” She yelled and leaned as far back into the couch as she could. She had stopped crying when Magnus walked in, but she was still really upset. “I want daddy.”

“Baby girl, dad-”

“No.” Cece closed her eyes and crossed her arms, “I want dad.”

Magnus returned his attention to Max, “You’re girlfriend was here tonight. I didn’t even know you had a new girlfriend to invite over. Alec didn’t say anything.”

Max stood up when he was sure Cece wanted nothing to do with him and wasn’t going to want anything to do with him, “He doesn’t know. Dad didn’t know.”

Magnus let out a snort, “You invited someone in this house that we don’t know without our knowledge? Do you know how dangerous that is?” He had enough of Max for the night, “Do you know how much trouble we as adults would be in if something happened to her while she was here? That is a responsibly we have as parents.”

Max stared at the floor if he blinked he would have cried, and that wasn’t going to do anyone any good. He was ready to bend a knee and spend the rest of his life apologizing, he never wanted to see that look on his sister’s face again, and he had to live with knowing he was the reason she looked that way. He was the jerk that caused his sister pain. 

Magnus went on speaking but Max didn’t hear much of anything. His ears were ringing with the oncoming headache.


	4. Alec & Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right after Alec and Raphael leave the house in the last chapter. So there is a little connecting to bring it all together in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have gotten a lot of questions about Magnus, I promise he has his moments. They are coming, just right now its a focus on Alec and Raphael. 
> 
> :D - BM

**Chapter 4: Alec & Raphael **

Alec had a surprise for Raphael and he just hoped he responded well to it. He had been thinking all week on some way to help him and when nothing came to mind; he turned to the internet. There was bound to be some sort of resource and he found one. It wasn’t too far and rather than talk to Raphael about it, he decided to just take him there. If they were in the parking lot and he didn’t want to go, then he would take him out to dinner or the movies or anything he wanted to do. But Alec had to get him out of the house. He said the rest of the week at school was fine, but he barely ate dinner before doing all his homework then going to bed. Alec made sure to check his work each night even though he never asked for help, but he wanted to get him out and about. 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Nope,” Alec smiled, “You have to wait until we get there. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but I want you to go there and think about it. Not stay at home. There are too many distractions at home namely two little girls named, Cecily and Anna. You carter to them a lot and I want you to enjoy some time with me. If you decide not to go, we can do something else but honestly, kiddo, I want you to go in. I think it will help.”

“Okay, I promise to think about it.”

Alec’s smile widened, “That’s all I can ask for.” 

Raphael tapped on the radio to turn up the volume a little bit, some random advertisement on the radio about 80s music. He watched the buildings pass by, he had no idea where their ending destination was, but he knew they were on a main drag of the mile road. He didn’t know how long they were driving, but they finally arrived at the building in front of them. There weren’t many cars in the parking lot but ten or so, Raphael couldn’t see them all to count. 

Alec parked a few rows from the building, he would move closer if Raphael wanted. 

“This is a community center for rent. Inside is a meeting that happens every Friday from 7-8pm. It is a youth meeting for LGBTQI+. It is a safe haven and a friendly place for anyone questioning themselves. I thought it would be good to meet other kids who are unsure. You don’t have to go in if you don’t want to and I’m not saying you have to put a label on yourself but if you want to explore it, you can. If not that’s okay too. I will understand any decision you want to make.”

“A support group for kids who don’t understand,” Raphael whispered.

Alec nodded, “Yeah, they have a lot of resources and the adults in there can help. I spoke to Mr. Carson, the leader and he said I can come in with you if you want or you can go in alone. He wants you to feel comfortable. I asked about volunteering my time and services. If you want to go in alone, go in with me by your side, or not go in at all, I will understand whatever choice you make.” Alec squeezed Raphael’s shoulder, “I think this will be a good start and maybe I could volunteer to help other youths like yourself if you are okay with that. Your needs come first. I will stand behind any decision you make, one hundred percent.”

Raphael couldn’t take his eyes off the building and one person walking in, seemingly alone, then another with an adult trailing slowly behind, “You have to come in with me.”

“Of course.” Alec parked the car a little closer and got out. 

“Even if I don’t come back, you have to volunteer here.” Raphael said, coming around the car to meet Alec, “Uncle Jace is right, you are the smartest person I know and you have to help others like you are always helping us. You would be fantastic at it.”

Alec felt the tears behind his eyes; he couldn’t have asked for better children. “I love you too, Raph.” He hugged him to his side, hand on his far shoulder, “Let’s do this.”

They walked into the center together with an even pace to not draw attention to themselves, Alec wanted to keep a low profile in case Raphael wanted to leave. Alec went over to the only adult in the room with a name tag, “Mr. Carson, I’m Alec Lightwood. I called you earlier this week.”

“Yes, hello.” He held out his hand, “And is this your son?”

Alec shook his hand and pull Raphael next to him, “Yes, Raphael.” He squeezed Raphael’s shoulder to hopefully give him strength. “Raphael, this is Mr. Carson.”

“Hello,” Raphael nodded, he was instantly at ease as he looked a lot like Alec. They were about the same age, but Mr. Carson was shorter then Alec, shorter than him. But he had this smile that put Raphael suddenly at ease. He looked around the room and noticed there were kids of different ages, some were talking, others were sitting in the chairs on their phones. A few adults were around, he assumed they were parent’s like Alec. 

“No one’s required to speak if they don’t want to. Some days we talk, some days we do activities. I let the kids drive the hour that we are here. I encourage everyone to be friends outside of here as well, you need that support system when you don’t know what your thinking or feeling.” Mr. Carson was speaking to them both, “Today’s activity happens to be an roundtable discussion, one of the other kids called me with an issue and we are going to try and help as a group. I like this method because not only does it re-enforce that they are not alone but it also helps to get everyone thinking. Someone might have an idea or side we never thought of before. Even as adults we don’t hold all the answers and hearing the ideas are always a good idea.”

Alec nodded, “I do roundtable and knowledge management’s every week at work, I have found they are beneficial for teamwork.” He kept running his hand up and down Raphael’s arm. 

“Raphael,” Mr. Carson smiled at him, “Do you want your dad to sit with you in the chairs or outside the circle?”

Alec smiled, “What do you think? You going to be embarrassed with me.”

Raphael snorted, “You, never. Magnus, my overly dramatic father, yes.”

Alec laughed at that, “He embarrasses me and I’m married to him.”

“You guys sound like you have a fantastic dynamic. Have some seats, none are assigned.”

Alec let go of Raphael, “You pick them.”

“Thanks, dad.” Raphael led the way over to the circular chairs with more strength than he ever thought he had.

…

“Did you eat with the girls and Max?” Alec asked as he stopped in front of his car, they just left the meeting.

“No,” Raphael shook his head, “Nachos?”

“Sure, Azteca or Qdoba?” Alec smiled at the question. 

Raphael smile, “Really? Like you even have to ask, Qdoba.”

“Get in.” Alec went out and took a little longer to get it; it was refreshing to see Raphael smiling. He was looking down at his phone and messaging someone, and Alec fell in love. His son had the widest smile on his face, the first one he had seen at weeks; that real smile that showed into a person’s soul. He decided to go to the one closer to their house instead of the one on this side of town. “Raphael, how was the meeting for you?”

“Enlightening. I feel good.” 

“Good, I’m happy for you.” Alec turned out onto the main road to get them closer to home, “What you did was a very difficult and I’m proud of you.” 

“I know I didn’t talk but I was listening and it was refreshing to hear that I’m not alone. There are others who don’t know their sexual labels and we don’t need one to be happy in life.” Raphael was practically bouncing in his seat, “I feel like I’ll be okay. It was also nice to know that those who do know still go for support and to support. Refreshing.”

“Of course, you’re going to be okay. There is nothing wrong with you and I’m going to repeat that until you believe me, kiddo.” Alec pulled into the restaurant of choice, Raphael’s favorite, Cece and Anna shared his love. Magnus and Max were the only two who never enjoyed it. 

“I want to keep going. Can I have the car every Friday?” Raphael almost pleaded with his dad. 

Alec nodded, “I can’t say every Friday because I can’t do that to Max but we will find a way to get you here even if I have to drive you.” He would have loved to let him drive his car but his car was new and they didn’t put the kids on their car insurance; they could only drive their own car. The insurance was too expensive to put them on all the vehicles, so they settled for just their own for now. 

“Can I buy my own car?” He asked. “I want you to volunteer but I-” he stopped himself. 

“You want to be able to go alone, I get it.” Alec smirked, “Tell you what, go for a couple of weeks and then when you feel more comfortable we will talk to Magnus and the three of us will see what we can come up with.” He noticed Raphael falter for a moment, “You don’t have enough for a car and you will need one for college, so the purchase of another car is needed, but the three of us need to talk about it first.”

Raphael nodded, and got out of the car, “Makes sense, thanks for always looking out for me.”

“Do you know it’s been thirteen years?” Alec held open the door for him, “Thirteen years of me telling you what to do.”

“Yeah, but you forget the good stuff. You read to me. You teach me. You love me. More then I could ever ask for. Even my own mother doesn’t do any of that.” Raphael stopped mid-way to the line, “I was thinking the other day, in two years I’ll be the same age you were when Max was born. I can’t imagine being a parent at this age. How did you do it?”

“When Max cried, I cried,” Alec smirked at him with a wink, pulling him up to the line. They ordered and waited in the line to get their food then sat down at one of the tables. “Back to your question, it is one of those things where you do what you have to do with everything you have to make it. I was lucky, my parents left me money and I could survive long enough to complete school and get a job. It was hard, I was alone with a newborn.”

“Alone?” Raphael asked around his nachos. “What about Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary, Uncle Si, and Aunt Izzy?”

“Jace had just moved out with Clary and got married. Izzy was living with Simon, but they were in high school for the most part and it was hard. I made some mistakes, one of them almost cost me your father before we even began.”

“Really?” Raphael put his chip down, “You have to tell me.”

Alec laughed, “After our ‘dinner’ almost first date, we kissed.” Alec grinned at Raphael, who smirked at him with a knowing look, “Yes, we kissed. We use to have those side by side condos the one Uncle Jace lives in, well I walked him across the ten steps to get there and Camille was standing outside waiting on your father. A part of me panicked. I had a toddler at the age of nineteen with no babysitter, I didn’t dake much, and when I did they hardly went past a single date. I never brought them home. I saw your mother and suddenly didn’t think I was good enough. You and Max were such good friends I didn’t want to mess with that. I told Magnus the kiss was a mistake.”

“How did you go from there to here?”

“We kissed again. Then Magnus called it a mistake. A week or so went by and I stayed at daycare to read to you guys. Magnus strong-armed me along with the help of Jace to get me on a real first date. We had a good time and that was it. The rest is history.” Alec saw the questions running in his brain. “Ask away.”

“How did you know you were gay?” Raphael rolled his eyes, “Beyond just thinking boys were cute.”

Alec laughed, “I mean thinking they were cute definitely helped.” He winked at him, “Honestly, I felt different. Jace had been girl crazy since birth and I just looked at them and would shrug, I mean they were alright, but then I met this kid who moved in with his grandparents for the summer, they were down the street from us. I was thirteen or fourteen, and it was like a movie, he walked out of his house and it was instant slow motion. He had light brown hair and dark eyes and I, finally, understood what Jace always talked about just not about girls. He was older then me and I used to hang on every word he said. By the end of summer I knew, there was no other choice I was definitely gay.” Alec put his spoon down. 

“Raphael, I know your next question is going to be ‘what did I do about it?’.” Alec sighed, “I hid it. I lied about it. I was afraid of disappointing my parents, which was stupid. My parents were the nicest, most understanding people, and I missed them every day. It is still a deep regret I have. I only got to share a year of my life as being out with my parents before they died. I was your age actually, know that I’m thinking about it. They died when I was eighteen and I came out to them the year prior. I still hate they never got to meet any of their grandchildren or Magnus. They already knew Simon and Clary, but not Magnus. That is heart breaking to me. I know they would have loved him and all of our children.”

“Alec-”

“It’s okay, Raphael.” Alec cut in when he heard the sigh and his sad eyes, “It’s okay if you don’t want to say anything to anyone ever or if you need more time. I didn’t mean that to sound like you should say anything. It is one of my regrets, but you aren’t me. You have your own timeline for life and what you choose is perfectly okay. We each have a story of our coming out.”

“And my dad was his story-”

“You have to ask him.” Alec cut in, “I know the highlights and some of the deeper points but only he can tell you his thoughts and feelings. When you're ready to talk about it with him, that would be a good leading question. I will tell you this, he loved his high school boyfriend enough to name his son after him.”

Raphael frowned, “Really?” He thought better of it and it caused a smile to form, “Really?”

Alec nodded, “I’m gay, I don’t feel real attraction to women. I know an attractive women when I see one, I just don’t want to have sex with them. It’s not impossible to feel it, but it feels wrong. Like I’m not being true to myself. Magnus is bisexual, he’s attracted to either sex. He falls in love with the soul, not the sex, or so he says.” Alec smiled at Raphael’s eye roll; a very dramatic Magnus way of thinking. 

“That sounds like him. And me?” Raphael loved his father and he wanted to tell him but he was scared, he wanted to be brave, but he wasn’t feeling it.

“No one can tell you that but yourself.”

“Guess please?” 

Alec pushed his nachos away, he was almost done anyway, “Well, there is asexual were you just don’t feel attraction. There is demisexual where you don’t really feel sexual attraction unless you form a bond with a person. Or you just haven’t found someone within either sex that interests you. There could be other things out there, but that would require more research than I haven’t done. But don’t focus on a label, focus on what makes you happy.”

Raphael nodded, “Thank you for everything. Tonight was really rough, but it also really helped.”

“Anytime, day or night. I will be there for you. Magnus will be there for you when you are ready.” He nodded towards his empty plate, “You ready?”

“Ice cream?” Raphael asked as he helped Alec pick up his plate to throw away, along with their napkins and drink cups. It was hard getting alone time with their parents, but Alec and Magnus always made sure they tried to get it in, it was just as important as family time. Sometimes with four children, it was hard, but he knew kids at school who hardly saw their parents and they were only children or his friend who had him and his little sister and their parents only did things in a family setting. Raphael had to give all the credit to his parents for the type of person he was and he couldn’t imagine not having a bit of alone time with either parent. Alec was just as much his father as Magnus. He holds no memories of his mother, but Alec is in all of his childhood memories. Max, Cece, and Anna were always his younger siblings and they were always a family.

“You know it was much easier when we thought you were lactose intolerant.” Alec laughed and nodded at the same time. “Let’s go, kid.” He held open the door and bopped him on the head as he went by, Raphael was as tall as Alec who was just slightly taller than Magnus by an inch.


	5. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting two chapters in one day because I will not have time to post tomorrow morning. I am going out of the country for a few days and I will have my laptop with me, but I do not know if I will have wi-fi. The next chapter will not be posted until either next Monday or Tuesday. Unless I find wi-fi.
> 
> Sorry and enjoy! 
> 
> -BM

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

Alec was laughing as he came in the front door with Raphael trailing right behind him, Raphael was telling him about a kid who accidentally dropped a beaker of water and the teacher made him think it was something else and the kid began crying. His laughing stopped at the sight before him. Cece was on the couch crying, her favorite stuffed animal to this day was Berry and it was laying on the coffee table. Magnus was standing by the stairs and Max was in the kitchen doorway with Anna sitting in the armchair. There was a heated debate and Magnus looked mad while Max just looked sad. 

“Dad, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s your job to know if you are bringing her around when we aren’t home. She’s never allowed in our house again. And I mean ever.” Magnus kept his hands on his hips. 

“I know. I already told her that.”

“What is going on?” Alec asked as Raphael went to Cece, she curled into his side, and Anna went over to sit on the other side of Raphael. “Who’s the ‘she’ we are talking about?” He shut the door and took off his light zip-up hoodie and shoes. 

Max looked at him, “Dad, I’m sorry, but I invited my girlfriend over to watch movies with me and the girls.”

“You invited Sarah here?” Raphael asked then went back to ignoring the room when Magnus sent him a clear message to not get involved with his eyes. 

Alec frowned, “Okay, not really against the rules but you should have asked first.” 

Max sighed and looked at the ground, “That’s not everything.”

Magnus took a seat on the stairs, “I came home to Max upset, Cece in tears, and Anna upset.” He looked over at Max, “Fill in the rest.” It was a command not to be ignored.

“Everything was fine, I got popcorn and pop and pulled down their favorite blanket’s, let them have their choice of seats. I even let the girls pick out the movie. Sarah called the movie childish, but that didn’t matter because it was, it’s for children!” Max pointed at the TV, “I just ignored her comment. Make it like a movie night we do as a family.” He pointed to blankets and bowls around the room, “And the girls got Berry. And Rexy.” Cece’s bear was still on the coffee table and Anna had her t-rex on the armchair with her discarded blanket. “Sarah asked the girls’ age and when I told her-” he stopped, biting his lower lip. 

Alec walked over to him and put a hand on his chin, forcing their son to look at him, “Look at me, Max, you want to be treated like an adult so start acting like one. Look at me and tell me what Sarah did?”

“She made fun of me for carrying a stuffed animal and said I shouldn’t speak to grown-ups. I hate her. And you for dating her.” Cece yelled from her spot, standing up and pointing her finger at Max.

“Cecily, butt on the couch or get off.” Alec looked at her until she sat down.

“I was caught off guard, but then my brain caught up to me, and I started to fight with her about it.” Max sighed, ready to cry himself. “Well, not fight, but throw her out. She wouldn’t leave at first.”

“Enough,” Alec spoke in a calm, stern voice, he knew Max hated that voice. Alec pulled Cece to him, getting down on one knee to look her in the eye, “There is nothing wrong if you want to hold onto a stuffed animal. I have that build-a-bear that you, Anna, and Magnus made for me and I’m old. So don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise, got it?” She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. He stood up, picking her up with him. “Anna, its bedtime go with papa. Raphael, come with me. Max, you can go to your room and wait for me, I’m not done with you.”

“Come on, girlie.” Magnus picked up Rexy and led Anna up the stairs with him. She made it half way before turning around and demanding to be carried the rest of the way. Magnus had nothing left in him so he laughed and did as she wanted. She hugged herself around his neck and demanded a book as well. Magnus gave in, in an instant.

Alec had to smile at Anna being a princess and Magnus falling for it every time. “Cece, you want me or Raph to read you a story before bed?” Alec carried Cecily down the stairs with Max and Raphael behind him. 

Raphael hit Max upside the head since Max was in front of him. He lifted his arms in a questioning manner and Max just shook his head, making a beeline to his bedroom. 

“Cece, let me do it. I’ve missed you all day.” Raphael came up behind her and tickled her sides, earning himself a giggle. Before she could notice, Raphael untangled her from Alec and carried her into her room. 

Alec took a few deep breaths before going into Max’s room. “Hey, kiddo.” He joined in on his bed, Max was laying on his back, so Alec mimicked his pose. 

“Dad, I’m really sorry. I knew Sarah was sometimes rude, but I didn’t think she would be mean to a ten-year-old. I would never have started dating her let along bring her here if I had known. I would never hurt my sisters’ that way. I am so sorry and I’m going to make it up to them, I promise.” He put an arm over his eyes, “I feel like a horrible person right now. And papa is upset with me and I’m sure you are too. I kept telling Cece I was sorry but she’s so upset with me.”

“She’s upset and probably embarrassed.” Alec eyed the ceiling, he was going to come in here and read Max the riot act, but he was doing such a good job on himself that Alec felt like he didn’t have to add to it. 

“Dad, what can I do?”

“First, you are going to let everyone sleep on it. Second, you are going to apologize to everyone, mainly Magnus, Cece, and Anna. Third, you are going to give me your car keys.” Alec thought he was going to have to battle Max on the car keys. 

Max just stood up and went for his key ring, he took the car key off and handed it to his father who joined him. “I’m sorry dad, I’ll do anything to get C to like me again.”

“Well, you can figure that out while you are grounded. I wasn’t kidding when I said I would take things away from you. You may keep your laptop because you have class work but your phone and car keys are mine.”

“Dad-”

“Stop talking.” His voice was elevated high enough to get Max to stop and slightly echo off the walls. Alec held up his hand that held his car keys in, “I don’t know what your deal is lately but I’ve had enough. I’m pretty sure Magnus has had enough as well. You can sleep on it tonight which I think is best for everyone but tomorrow you, me, and Magnus will have a nice long conversation on what is going to happen from here on out. I know you think it’s all innocent that you allowed your girlfriend into the house without us knowing but that is really irresponsible and I’m disappointed in you.” Alec held out his hand, “Phone and passcode.”

Max reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, “1031.”

Alec nodded and tried it to make sure it works before pocking both the phone and the keys, “If I find out you are using your laptop to talk to that girl then that will be gone as well, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re allowed to date, you’re allowed to have friends over, but you are not allowed to do any of that without us knowing first. You are sixteen-years-old and I know you want to be an adult, but you’re not and you live in our house so you need to listen to me. What if something were to happen beyond her being mean to your sisters? What if she got hurt? That is stuff we need to know about. Anything could have happened.” Alec pulled on the back of Max’s neck to give him a quick hug, “I love you. But I’m disappointed. Get some sleep.”

Alec left the room to find Raphael standing in his doorway, “You know this Sarah girl?” Raphael nodded, “Do I want to know?” Raphael sighed, so Alec gave in, “Go to bed.”

…

Alec came up the stairs as Magnus was about to make his way down, “Everything’s cleaned up,” He spoke and walked past him to their bedroom. He pulled Max’s phone and car key out of his back pocket and set them on their tall dresser under their wall mounted tv. “No car. No phone.”

“And?” Magnus shut their door behind him, this was going to be a fun night, and not the type of night he had planned. He wanted a shower and a good book.

“I don’t know, you and I haven’t talked about it yet.”

Magnus snorted, “I love the co-parenting thing, but I’m pretty pissed.” One look from Alec said all he needed, “I know you are too.” He corrected himself. “Maybe we should wait and not talk about it.”

“Okay so she was mean to our daughter, but we can’t punish Max for having a rude girlfriend. He already broke up with her.” Alec went on as if Magnus never spoke, “Inviting her over without telling us, yes, that we can punish him for. But he protected his sister. So where is the line of good and bad and what do we punish for beyond no car and no phone. Anything else would seem so extreme.”

Magnus leaned back against the door and watched Alec pace. He found himself smirking at the worry lines creasing his husband’s face as he talked himself in or out of the decision he already made up in his head. Magnus knew Alec would take his opinion into account if he gave it. Right now, he had the pleasure of watching his husband pace. He knew it was not the right time for this, but he was suddenly struck with the need to shower and bring Alec in the shower with him. They were going away for the night tomorrow night, but he wasn’t willing to wait.

“I’m just not sure what this situation merits.” Alec kept speaking as Magnus came to him and pulled on his arm to the bathroom. “Max is a really good kid.” Magnus turned on the shower and began undressing himself and tossing clothes into the hamper. “I feel bad for Cece but I know she’s going to make Max beg for forgiveness, so do we really punish him more?” Magnus slowly started stripping Alec’s shirt over his head and went for his belt buckle. “What are you doing?”

“Uh huh?” Magnus smiled as he lowered Alec’s zipper and stuck his hand insides his boxers, “Oh just taking a shower.”

Alec moaned at Magnus gained speed on his adventures down his pants, rubbing him faster and faster, “With your hands down my pants?”

“It helps.”

“It helps you shower?” Alec frowned but tilted his head back at the feeling Magnus was creating in the pit of his stomach. 

Magnus smirked, “Oh no baby, it helps you stop over thinking everything.” He began stroking Alec even faster, “Let’s shower. Get some sleep. Talk to Max in the morning. We are both a little worked up.” Magnus popped his mouth on the ‘p’ and made sure to stroke up as he was doing it. The low moan Alec let out was his goal, “Relax. We both need to relax.”

Alec nodded and mutely allowing Magnus to continue to stroke him off in his pants. He would really need the shower when he was done.

…

Max was sitting up against his headboard with just his nightstand light being the only light in the room when Raphael came in. It was almost midnight and he tried to sleep, but his brother sixth sense told him Max was awake, also his crying did help.

“Max?” Raphael went for a seat on his bed, mimicking his pose, back against the headboard, knees bent up, and his head back. 

“I can’t control a rude girlfriend.”

“No,” Raphael sighed, “But you can control who comes into this house.” He didn’t come in here to make him feel worse; he wanted to comfort his brother. 

“I know.” Max wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his long shirt, he tried to stop the crying, but the silent tears just wouldn’t stop. 

“They are upset because Cece’s upset, but it’s more than that. They are mad that you didn’t ask for permission. They have to know who’s in the house; who’s coming and going. What if Sarah fell and hurt herself? That is a big responsibility and they have to be willing to take on that responsibility.”

Max sighed, “I know.”

Raphael righted himself to stare at a picture across the wall from the bed, it was some art piece by Van Gogh; The Starry Night, Max’s favorite piece. Magnus kept telling Max if he finished with good grades he would take him to see the painting in real life as a solo trip just the two of them. It was in New York City at some modern museum that Raphael had never heard of. Ragnor had sent the print to Max a few years back at the request of Magnus and it was Max’s favorite gift. Every birthday or Christmas Magnus made sure to have something art related sent from New York for him.

“Cece’s not going to do much beyond glaring at you for a few days. You will get your phone and keys back in a week; maybe a few extra chores.”

“I blanked out at first, I couldn’t believe she was so rude. The thought never came to mind that she would pick on a little kid.”

“You remember those kids that used to live around here and they refused to talk to us when we all went into high school together before they moved and we could never figure out why until we asked about them.” Raphael started to laugh, “Remember the look on their faces when we asked.”

“Oh god, Dad burst out laughing and father groaned,” Max smirked. 

“You took a flying leap at the kid, how do we not remember these things?”

“Or my broken arm. What is about swing sets and me having the urge to save my siblings?”

“That’s my point,” Raphael laughed, “Because you are a good brother and you will always have our backs. You might have frozen for a moment with Sarah, but you kicked her out. You got her out of here before she said worse.”

“C doesn’t think so.” Max frowned, his brain wasn’t shutting off for him to sleep. 

Raphael shifted to lay down on the bed with a long yawn, “Come on, let’s sleep we can talk more in the morning.”

“Go to your own room.”

Raphael groaned, “I can’t.” He took a long breath, “Too sleepy.” He yawned again, “Never make it.” He flipped over and to throw his arm over Max’s legs. They have been sharing the bed from time to time since they were toddlers and that never stopped. 

Max kicked off his arm and twisted to shut the light off, shrouding the room in complete darkness; one of the side effects of a basement room. He laid down next to Raphael and took in his easy breathing, “You are such a baby. Already asleep.”

Raphael groaned and twisted to be on his back. 

Max smiled in the darkness, Raphael truly did know him better than anyone, and he knew he needed to not be alone. Sure he couldn’t control Sarah if she was going to be rude, she was going to be rude. But he still felt horrible about it. He closed his eyes and let Raphael’s even breathing calm him into sleep.


	6. Malec & The Elevator Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello from Toronto, Ontario! - BM

**Chapter 6: Malec & The Elevator Couple**

Alec woke up with a pounding head and a ringing in his ears, he reached for his phone; it was five in the morning and Saturday. He only got to sleep a few hours prior. His mind was racing with thoughts of his children and the chaos from the night before. Raphael and Anna were the only two who seemed to be fine, Max and Cecily were officially at war, and he and Magnus were supposed to be heading to Ann Arbor for the night alone. His headache was threating to keep him home as well as the fear to leave the kids alone. Yea, Raphael was a better choice to leave in charge, but Cecily and Max were going to make things difficult for a while and Alec would rather no deal with it. Magnus booked the hotel and Alec was suddenly wondering if it was refundable.

He had to groan at himself, he could not ask Magnus that, he was sure Magnus’ reply would be divorce papers. They had agreed before Anna was brought into their lives they would have a date night at least once a month and every few months they would take an entire night off. Usually, it was their favorite little hotel in Ann Arbor; they discovered this hotel almost five years ago and the entire staff knew them by now. They did make it back to the cabin on the west side of the state a few times but not often enough. Raphael would just have to remain in charge and handle the kids; if it came down to it, they were only an hour away and they could return home, but they had to have the night off.

“I swear to god, Alec.” Magnus groaned dragging out his name, “Last time I woke you up with a blowjob, can’t you at least return the favor.”

Alec looked over at him, it was still dark and the only light in the room was the bathroom night light they had, “My head hurts and I have a ringing in my ears, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Magnus sat up, uncoordinated with sleep, “A migraine?”

“No, it’s the base of my neck.”

“Tension.” Magnus kept his eyes closed in the dark room, “If I told you to stop thinking about Max and Cecily; would you?” 

“No.” He answered, quickly and quietly. He leaned over and kissed Magnus on the lips, “Go back to sleep. I’m heading downstairs.”

“No,” Magnus reached out a hand, pulling on Alec’s arm, “Stay with me.” Alec relaxed back against the headboard. Magnus wasted no time snaking his arm around his; as well as resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus was doing his best to lock Alec in place. “Close your eyes.” He commanded his husband. “Relax with me. Let’s calm down that tension.”

“Magnus, I don’t-” Alec was cut off by Magnus’ quick kiss. The kiss was short, much too short for Alec’s liking. 

“You listen to me, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus grinned against his lips, pulling back enough to speak to him, “You and I both know you are freaking out because of Max and Cecily, but it will be okay. Cecily is going to give Max a death glare that would make Satan happy, but she’ll get over in a day or two. Max will do everything to be extra sweet to her. You took his car privileges away as well as his phone. I think that’s all we can do. You were right we can’t fault him for a rude girlfriend, he handled her on his own but the having someone over, yeah that’s a problem. But, you’ve done everything we can for now. Let’s reevaluate in a week and see if we want to give him those things back or keep them.”

Alec sat there for a moment breathing, “I need you to do this. I can’t right now. My head is just killing me.” He whimpered at the pain.

“I got you, babe.” Magnus pushed him down a bit to get him to lay down, Alec was asleep before his head hit his pillow. He relaxed for a moment then curled himself around his husband and went back to sleep himself. They had about an hour, two at most before Anna was up and hyper. Neither of them could figure out where she got that from so they both blamed her mother, in a playful way as to not hurt her feelings but it definitely had to be from her mother. Cece was like that as a child and so was Max but they both outgrew that fast and Raphael was never an early riser. 

…

The talk with the children had gone better then Alec had imagined. They spoke to Max and Raphael first then added the girls. True to form Cece had given Max a horrible stare down which Max shied away from. Anna sat on Magnus’ lap and just watched the scene play out before crawling over to Raphael and staying there; she got a better view of the drama from Raphael’s view point. Raphael was a little too quiet, but he accepted the duties as watching his siblings. 

Max did his job by apologizing, first to Magnus in their bedroom, with coffee in hand. Then he went to Anna’s room who was barely away and then yelled for Magnus to save her from Max and his early wake up call. Last of all to Cecily, but she wouldn’t answer her door to him.

Magnus was ready to cancel if Alec really wanted, but he didn’t want him to, and Alec didn’t really want to cancel either. So they decided to risk it and leave the kids. Jace and Clary agreed to stop by after dinner to make sure they were doing well. Alec and Magnus got a text in their sibling's group chat with them as well as Izzy and Simon around six pm that they were fine and had pizza for dinner. 

Magnus and Alec happened to be at dinner themselves, they were trying a new place that could only be described as Japanese hipster. It was a new wave noodle bar and it took everything Alec had not to laugh the entire time. The food was good and the staff was friendly, but with a name called ‘Slipring Turtle’ Alec was bound to lose it at some point, Magnus tried to not laugh along in vain, because by the end of their dinner he couldn’t control himself either. It was in a little downtown area around the massive university in the same city. Their hotel was in walking distance and the night was nice. They had no other plans but to eat and relax in the hotel. Usually, they would have made a plan to do something, but tonight Magnus canceled his plans for Alec and went with a more low key style of night in the hotel room with their Roku stick and snack food which they stopped for along the way to Ann Arbor. 

They walked the short distance to the hotel hand in hand, Alec gave in and leaned on Magnus’ shoulder, “Babe, what would I do without you?” He curled into his side with no plans on leaving it for the rest of their walk back to the hotel, “I feel like you and I haven’t had good luck lately.”

“That’s why we work so well. We take the crazy one step at a time.” Magnus let go of Alec’s hand to wrap his arm around his shoulder and bring him in closer, it was fall so the weather wasn’t bad, “Raphael’s good right?” He asked in a shy voice, almost afraid.

“He is. He’s a teenager that needs to work through some stuff. I promise that it was seriously harmful or anything beyond like that I would tell you instantly.” Alec sighed, “I hate keeping secrets from you but I want to help Raphael and I want him to be able to tell you. I think it will be more meaningful that way.” Alec wanted to cry, “I’m sorry, babe, I wish I had a better answer for you. Do you still love us?”

“Of course I do.” Magnus stopped walking in front of the doors to their hotel, “I love you. I’m a little sad that Raphael can’t come to me, but if he can’t come to me I’m glad he’s coming to you. I know you would tell me if it was bad.”

“I love us.” Alec twisted to look at Magnus, rubbing his hands up and down Magnus’ arms, “I love everything about us. I love how dramatic you are even though I think it’s embarrassing sometimes. I love each of our children’s personalities. I never want us to change.” 

Magnus smiled, “Me? Dramatic? I think your confused.” He laughed at Alec’s eye roll and dragged him inside to wait for the elevator. There was another couple there but Magnus didn’t play them any mind, he pulled Alec to him in the elevator. They were currently standing in front of each other with Magnus holding onto Alec by their hands which were clasped together with intertwined fingers. 

“No talking about work or the kids,” Alec spoke in a whisper, he knew the couple in the elevator with them would hear them but he still felt like he should keep quiet. 

Magnus nodded, squeezing his hands. He shot a quick glance at the couple, he was trying to decide on how dramatic he could get away with, “We have children?” 

“Oh my god, queen, you kill me.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

Magnus grinned, shot taken, “Whose being the dramatic one now? Isn’t that my job?”

“Thankfully yes.” Alec took a step back when the ding and doors opening pulled him from his draw in, “I love you.” 

The couple got off with them much to Alec displeasure, he knew, just knew they were going to be in rooms next to each other which would be a mood killer with the side eye they kept getting. 

Magnus laughed and pulled on Alec’s hands, he was walking backward to their door with Alec leading the way. He could see the couple eyeing them some more even with his eyes looking Alec’s face over, “Babe, I know we wanted a low key evening relaxing in our room, but I’ve changed my mind. I want to fuck you.” 

Magnus’ grin at the word ‘fuck’ made Alec shutter as the thought of being fucked ran wild in his head. He heard the couple make odd noises behind him, but he couldn’t pay attention to that right now. The gleam in Magnus’ eyes almost made him come in his pants. There was something about his tone and the word that drove him wild. He definitely had to play along then, “I mean I do owe you a blowjob for waking you up so early this morning. I have to return favors after all.”

“Oh yeah,” Magnus had finally got Alec to let go and give in to being wild in public, “I forgot about that.” It took him years, but Alec finally let loose and came out of his shell. 

“You?” Alec mocked shock, “Forget about a sexual favor. Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” 

The slow stroll to their room finally ended with them in front of the door and Magnus digging in his pocket for their key. The couple from the elevator went past them but only by a door, Alec was right, they were next door to them. He would have to spend extra time reigning his husband in now. 

“What can I say?” Magnus grinned pushing Alec against the door before he could complain and kissed him. He used his keycard to unlock the door and let them into the room all while keeping their lips locked together. Magnus could hear the other couple murmuring something in the hallway; it sounded something like the word ‘disgusting’ but Magnus stopped listening when their door closed and Alec moved his lips down his jaw to lock onto his neck. Magnus let out a deep moan that would surely be heard next door. They were known in this hotel and he would have to remember to not be so annoying to the couple next door and get the front desk called on them. He pushed Alec back with a grin, “We need to slow down, I want slow.”

“Really what have you done with my husband?” Alec smirked and stripped his jacket off, bending over to remove his converse. 

“If we don’t slow down this is going to end before our pants come off,” Magnus smirked while mimicking Alec’s movements of removing his jacket and shoes but not stopping there and stripped his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. “I need to slow down.” His breathing was erratic and deep. He wasn’t lying if they didn’t slow down he would come in his pants.

Alec turned away and went for his bag, pulling the small bottle of lube from the side pocket and tossing it on the king-sized bed. He went for his shirt, but Magnus stopped him, “My turn.” Magnus put his hands over Alec’s and squeezed, “I wanna get my husband naked and I hope they hear.”

“Babe, you are so bad.” Alec shook out of his hands and whipped his own shirt off faster than Magnus could catch up to him. 

“Oh, come on!” Magnus went to him, but Alec already had his hands on his pants and was pulling them down with the boxers. He put his hands on Magnus’ shoulders when he stepped up to him so he could balance while kicking himself out of his jeans and boxers. When he was done he wrapped an arm around Magnus to hold him close and let his free hand wander to Magnus’ cock. He pressed the palm of his hand into him, rubbing him fast, and swallowing his moan.

The rough feel of the jeans pressed to his hard member caused him to shake with need, Alec was good at knowing what he needed, and Magnus needed him right then. Magnus pulled back and pushed on Alec getting him to land on the bed, “Tell me, husband, whose fucking who?”

Alec’s eyes lit up at the words, “Naughty, naughty, my dear husband.” He reached out and pull Magnus to him by his belt loops. Biting his bottom lip, Alec went to work on Magnus’ belt; slowly pulling it open and through the loops of his dark jeans. Alec leaned in and claimed his stomach, once again sucking on his favorite spot. 

Magnus worked his fingers through Alec’s hair, he needed a haircut, but Magnus would never tell him that; he loved the feel of his messy black locks in his hands. He gripped Alec’s hair when he continued working his jeans open without removing his lips. 

Once satisfied, Alec removed his lips, but the contact wouldn’t be lost for long, “Still feeling naughty?” Alec looked up at him with a glazed look in his eyes. 

“Aren’t I alwa-” Magnus lost his words as his husband finishing undoing his pants and pulling them down just enough to pull him out and start sucking on the head of his cock, “Fuck a duck.”

Alec pulled back and eyed him, “I think I should be insulted on behalf of the duck.”

“Oh shut up and continue.” Magnus groaned when Alec did want he said. That damn autocorrect on his phone would be the death of him. One autocorrect of ‘fuck’ to ‘duck’ and Alec making fun of him for a whole day led to them saying ‘fuck a duck.’ It was reflex to say it; it didn’t matter what they were doing. 

Alec pulled back from him, jerking him, but looking up, “Baby, you really know how to talk to a man.” His grin was amazing and Alec wanted more of it. This was them; this was what they were always good at. 

Magnus gripped his hair and pulled him back, “Get up.”

Alec stood up but didn’t release his hold on his husband. 

“Enough, Alexander.” 

Alec was forced to release him when Magnus twisted him and shoved his face down into the mattress. 

Magnus bent over Alec to reach for the lube Alec had thrown there earlier, “When I come, I am going to come in you.” He bit the edge of his ear from behind, “Is that how you talk to a man?”

“Oh my god,” Alec groaned, rubbing his ass against Magnus’ cock, getting Magnus to omit his own groan, “That is how you talk to me.”

“Good, baby, good.” Magnus straightened back up and opened the lube; he was done talking. 

Alec’s breathing was coming in short burst, he couldn’t master much else at the moment. His need was pulsing too strong and he couldn’t get his insides to catch up to the burn on his outside. His skin felt like he was on fire and the heat was edging him on. He got himself up onto his hands to arch his back as Magnus used his fingers to open him up. He moaned as Magnus withdrew his fingers and felt the emptiness. “Magnus, please.” He pleading and didn’t have to wait long. 

Magnus made sure to have enough lube on himself and on Alec. He entered him slowly, but straight to the hilt; earning a long, low moan from his husband, “Louder.”

“Mag-”

“Louder, or I stop.” Magnus moved ever so slowly all the way out, smirking at another long moan which was louder than the first. “Louder.”

Alec grunted out Magnus name as he thrust back in. 

Magnus was too close to the end he couldn’t hold up much longer, “Fuck.” Magnus groaned, putting his hand on Alec’s hips to use as leverage, “Fuck.”

Alec dipped his head down, resting on his forearm so he could jerk himself, he was too close not to. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak, and he couldn’t think straight. His moaning was getting louder and louder as Magnus’ thrust was getting shorter and shorter. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Magnus was getting louder and louder with each thrust until he couldn’t last any longer, “Ale-” 

His partial name was the only warning Alec got that Magnus was going over the edge, other this his bucking slowing down. Magnus pressed him against the bed in time with him going over the edge himself. He swore against the mattress with his explosion.

Magnus pulled himself out and rest against Alec’s sweaty back, “That was good.”

“I know what you were doing.” Alec twisted so he could lay on his back, careful not to lay back in his own mess. 

Magnus shifted with him to stay on top; he put his hands on either side of Alec’s head, “Oh yeah, baby, what’s that?”

“Oh, ‘louder, louder,’” Alec mimicked, “You think our neighbors heard you.” He grinned. 

“What? They need to know what fantastic sex sounds like.” Magnus winked and stood up, walking to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean them off. 

Alec stood up with the instant feeling of regret; he was a sweaty, sticky mess, “I would suggest a shower, but something tells me this will not be the end of this night.”

Magnus came back with the warm washcloth and a grin, “Oh no, baby, I’m going to fuck you all night.” He winked and went about cleaning them off. 

Alec grinned with him, “Oh thank god.” He pulled on his arm, tipped them back, and fell on the bed. Dragging Magnus with him and a puff as the air in the blanket rushed out underneath them, “This is going to be fun.”

…

Alec internally groaned as the door next to theirs opened at the same time that Magnus shut the door. Magnus was carrying their small carry on suitcase. It was the perfect size for the weekend getaways. 

“Babe, let’s go back inside.”

“Why?” Magnus looked at him then over to the couple that joined them in the hall. With him being less than quiet last night, this encounter should be interesting, “Hello, neighbors.”

“We are not your neighbors.” The women spoke with disgust in her voice, but her husband let his eyes wander. 

Alec frowned, but Magnus grinned at him, it was perfectly clear that man was anything but straight, “Sorry if we were loud. My husband and I rarely get time away from our four children, so we tend to overdo it when we get out.”

“You have brought four children into your lifestyle, how could you?” She seemed to not move, standing in front of her husband, whose eyes have not stopped looking them up and down. 

Alec really frowned then, “I don’t think that’s any of your business, but our children are perfectly happy with our way of life. They are happy and healthy which is more than I can say for many straight couples with children. How can that be wrong?”

“Honey, let’s go.” She stalked off to the elevator her husband trailing behind her. 

Alec and Magnus made their way down the hall at a slower pace, Magnus leaned in, “I would give up money to bet on him being gay.”

“He could be bi.”

“Oh no, he’s gay.” Magnus tilted his head, “They are lucky I’m a nice person, or I would prove that fact to her.” Alec shook his head.

“Honey, I forgot something in the room, I’ll meet you down there.” He pushed the button and let her go down without them, “Can I ask you a question?”

Magnus and Alec didn’t speak but stood there staring at him. 

“How do you know?” He looked around, “That you know- that you're gay?”

“Liking to suck dic- oof,” Magnus got the wind knocked out of him by Alec’s elbow connecting with his lungs. 

Alec sighed, “Ignore my husband. I mean he’s not wrong, but being attracted to men beyond friendship would be a clue.”

The guy just looked at them, “So you like stick-” He froze turning bright red. 

It was Magnus’ time to frown, but he knew better to speak up, so it left it for Alec, but Alec just stood there with a odd look on his face so Magnus spoke up for them, “Yes, mouth and ass. But it’s more than that. It’s more than physical attraction. Yes, I am attracted to my husband but I love him as you love your wife.” 

Alec had to smile at that one, he was completely unsure of how this conversation had turned so much, Magnus showing his love for him was the best feeling in the world.

“Thank you,” The husband stalked off to the stairwell.

“That was odd, right?” Magnus asked.

“That was odd.” Alec answered, “Very odd.”

Magnus wanted to try and make light of the situation as best as he could, but doing what Alec always did, and seeing the best in people, “Maybe we helped him come out.”

“I doubt it.” Alec sighed, “He’s going to be stuck living in a loveless, sexless marriage until he dies. He was so scared of her.”

“Alright, enough, I don’t care.” Magnus kiss Alec’s cheek with a grin, it didn’t matter that they had spent the entire night having sex, talking, and cuddling, he wanted him again. He hoped that part of their relationship never faded, their need for one another, “Let’s go home to our babies.” 

“Babies?” Alec grinned, now this was a time to mess with Magnus in the best way he could, “Are you buying me another baby?”

“Oh shut up, and never say that again.” Magnus pushed Alec into the elevator when the doors opened, “Buy you a baby?” Magnus huffed, “I already bought you a baby and she’s mine and not yours. Anna Sophia is my princess.”

Alec laughed at the color of redness creeping up Magnus’ neck, the laughter he felt bubbling up in him was uncontrollable, and deep.

“Ha! As if I would buy you another baby.” Magnus glared, “You have four babies at home that are insane. Go play with one of them and your need for a baby will pass.”


	7. The Lightwood & Bane Boys vs. The Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on a lot of those who had questions will get answers. -BM

**Chapter 7: The Lightwood & Bane Boys vs. The Bullies**

Raphael was staring Tommy down with a look of pure hatred. Tommy had been staring him down for weeks now since their last encounter, but he had never said anything to him until this morning and he was getting on his last nerve. All day he had got his digs in, calling him gay like his father’s, a loser, an idiot because he never got the coursework on the first try, and it went on and on from there. He ignored them but sent his glares with every word. He didn’t tell anyone what was happening, but the gossip was going and it was going strong. It was going to reach Max and when it did Raphael knew he wouldn’t be able to hold him back. 

And that is exactly what happened. 

One minute he was standing there glaring at Tommy and the next Tommy was sprawled out on the floor with Max standing over him. 

Raphael stared at Max in complete disbelief. 

Max stood above Tommy pointing down at him, “You leave my brother alone.” He sneered in anger. He had heard the rumors all day from his friends that Tommy was going after Raphael, but their paths never crossed until fifth period. He saw Tommy’s mouth moving and the hate words pouring out of them made him want to kill him. The word ‘faggot’ was the final straw. Max walked up to him from the side, no one saw him coming, and he sucker punched Tommy. He hit him square in the jaw, dropping him to the floor in an instant. 

The entire hallway seemed to freeze in silence until a teacher came around the corner pushing his way over to the center of the room. He took in the sight before him. Raphael was standing there with tears in his eyes staring at Tommy on the floor. Tommy was staring up at Max with a look of total fear. Max was still pointing at Tommy. 

“Do you understand me? Stop messing with my brother. And stop using that language, that’s a hate crime. My father is a lawyer and I will tell him everything that happened here.” Max stepped back as the teacher came over to him at a slow pace. 

“Max, Raphael, and Tommy, come with me.” 

…

Alec was pissed. Alec was beyond pissed when he got the call from the school. Max had been fighting this time. He got a quick text from Max saying ‘Tommy was harassing Raphael’ and that was all. He called Magnus and told him to come to the school. He was going to raise hell and he needed his husband and lawyer. 

He waiting outside the main door for Magnus to show up, he was only five minutes beyond him, although his office was closer, it was always harder for him to get away. 

“Is this the same kid who Raphael punched last time?” Magnus asked, when he reached Alec who was tapping his foot in clear irritation. 

“Yeah,” Alec frowned, “Hello, husband, how are you?”

Magnus frowned back at him, “Are we really always this laid back?”

“Yeah, pretty much. If we go in there pissed off it's not going to end well for anyone.” Alec reached for Magnus to intertwine their fingers and walk in together, “At least being a good actor and pretending I’m calm.” 

Magnus squeezed his hand and smiled, “You are right, as always.”

“Damn straight,” Alec responded with a smile, they had to remain calm, or this was really going to turn sour. Alec was anything but calm. He was pissed and annoyed. 

“Dads,” Max called from his place in front of the office with Raphael and the principal, Mr. Green. 

Alec wiped the smile from his face, releasing Magnus and going straight for his boys. He put his hands up to hold onto both of them with on hand on either side of their faces, “Are you two okay?” Max nodded and Raphael shook his head. Alec sighed, “What happened?”

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, just squeezing him and look Max and Raphael over as much as he could, “Max, your hand is bruised.”

Alec looked down at his hands then, “Max.” Alec picked up his hand to examine him, “Move your fingers.” Max complied, he winced but otherwise got all of his digits moving, “Not broken.”

“Max punched Tommy in the face, knocking him to the floor, and almost completely out. We are suspending him for two days.” Mr. Green spoke up. 

“Tommy has been harassing Raphael all day and when I found them, Tommy said, ‘Raphael, you are nothing but a faggot like your dads.’” Max frowned, “You left that out, Mr. Green.”

Alec’s eyes whipped to Raphael, “Son, is this true?” Not that he didn’t believe Max, but he needed backup.

Magnus pulled Max to him and put his hand on Raphael’s shoulder, Max curled into his side. 

“Yes,” was his weak reply until he raised his head, he hoped his pain and hurt was showing clearly to everyone, “Yes,” he spoke stronger, his voice booming, “He’s been saying those things all day. Calling me a loser and stupid and gay.”

Alec turned his glare to Mr. Green, “Where is this Tommy and how long will he be suspended for? Because I can tell you this, if you don’t expel him from this school then you will have to deal with me until the day you do. This is the second time he’s harassed one of my children and it will be the last.” Alec felt the fire in him burn. 

Mr. Green sighed, “He has been expelled.” He looked at Raphael, “You can go back to class unless your parents are pulling you out for the day.”

Raphael looked at him and leaned into his father as Magus came around Max and pulled Raphael as tight to him as he could. He twisted around to wrap his arms around his father and held on him tight, Magnus looked at the principal, “Is the school board aware you allowed a bully to continually harass his fellow students?” He knew the question would hit the point. 

“Sir, I don’t-”

“Oh, I do.” Magnus squeezed Raphael close to him, “I’m going to leave here and walk across the plaza straight to the admin office. When I get there, I’m going to flash my lawyer credentials and I’m going to sit down with the superintendent. Then I am going to discuss in great lengths about this problem and how he plans on fixing it. Or how I am going to sue this school for not keeping their kids safe both mentally and physically.”

Alec pulled on Max, “Max, go get all your school books and come back here straight away. Raphael, you should go back to class.”

Both of the boys nodded, each giving Magnus a look before heading off. 

Alec turned to Mr. Green, “Did you not hear me the last time I was here?” He shook his head, “I will not let this go. How many other children has this Tommy kid bullied? How were you helping this Tommy kid to get better and not torment his fellow students?” Alec knew his voice was raising, but he was about to go crazy. 

Mr. Green lost his nerve, “We don’t have a lot of options here. We can recommend actions to the parents, but it is really up to them to take those actions.”

“So what, you had meetings with the parents and stopped when they stopped? What about going to the police, you have a dangerous student here who is bullying other students to the brink of violence. You know bullying leads to other things like school shootings.” Alec froze as the words came out of his mouth, “My children are strong and loving, but they protect each other. How many students have Tommy harassed that aren’t that strong? How many are in this school and upset with no outlet? How are you as an educator going to step up and do the hard tasks?”

“Alexander, that’s enough.” Magnus pulled on his arm as Max came back, his voice had harden into what the kids always called his lawyer voice, they rarely heard it but when it meant business, “Take Max home. I’ll take care of the rest.” Magnus waited for Alec and Max to be out of the school before turning back to Mr. Green. “Have you done anything to help Tommy not be a bully beyond speaking to his parents?” Magnus was going to take charge of this situation here and now.

“I did my job.” He frowned, “I did my job.”

“Maybe it’s not you or the job that’s the problem but the combo of the two. I have to agree with my husband. I think more could be done for Tommy. He’s acting out for a reason and I doubt anyone has tried to figure out that reason.” He frowned, “I am still speaking to your boss. Whether you did anything wrong or not isn’t the problem. The school system is the problem and I refuse to allow my children to be treated like they did something wrong for being different. There is nothing wrong with Raphael and to have to put up with this when this is supposed to be a safe zone is unacceptable.”

“I pulled Raphael’s records.” Mr. Green held out a file to Magnus, “He reported Tommy twice. Once about an hour before the first hit and another this morning. Nothing was done. I wasn’t here for either report until after the fact. That is no excuse, but I would make a copy before you had the original.” He waited for Magnus to take the file before heading into the front office. 

…

Alec made it out the doors before pulling on Max’s hand to have a look at it, “Are you okay?”

Max watched his dad fussing over him and something broke on the inside, he started crying. With everything he learned about his parents over the last few days and everything with Raphael he couldn’t hold it in any longer; and let the tears fall. It was all burning a hole in his chest.

“What? What is it?” Alec ran his hands up from the top of his head to his cheeks, “Max?”

“I’m sorry, dad, I don’t know what came over me. I just heard those words and I hit him, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Max was full on crying now. 

“Don’t apologize,” Alec pulled on Max’s neck to get him close, “You know I don’t like hitting but I’m not going to make you apologize for protecting your brother. I’m so angry at the staff at this school. They know they have a bully and they do nothing about it.” He pulled Max away from him by the shoulder’s, “Kid, it’s going to be okay.”

“Yes, it’s going to be okay.” Magnus said from the doorway, coming towards them, “Awe, Max.”

Max switched from his dad to Magnus, he went to him and wrapped himself around him, “Father.” He just buried his face in Magnus’ suit jacket. 

“It’s okay.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulder’s, “You are going to be fine.”

“I think ice cream is in order,” Alec smiled to Magnus who shook his head, “What?” He shrugged, “It’s tradition, someone get’s hurt at school they get ice cream.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best reward system for fighting.” Magnus fake frowned at him, while Max pulled away without letting go. 

“I think it’s a great tradition.” Max looked between his father and his dad. 

“Fine, I give in.” Magnus pulled back from Max, “I have to go speak to the superintendent. I’m not letting this go.” He rubbed a hand up and down Max’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just-” He froze for a moment, “I just got overwhelmed by everything.” He had the tears welling up in his eyes again, “Those words and everything, just hurt.”

“I know, but we are better then those words. Remember when we teach you guys to think before you speak?” Magnus waited for his nod, “It’s because of situations like this. Those are words dad and I haven’t heard before and they hurt, and that’s why they shouldn’t have been said.”

“Max, I understand your upset but no more hitting.” Alec hated to be the one that had to be tough but right now someone had to and it wasn’t going to be Magnus, “I’m sorry this happened but you can’t hit everyone that gets in your face or Raphael’s, at a certain age they can send you to jail for that. I’m still taking you for ice cream for hurting your hand but you can’t hit anymore, you got it?”

Max nodded, “I won’t. I promise.”

Alec nodded, “Blue Moon or Rocky Road.”

“Blue Moon.” Magnus and Max answered at the same time. 

Alec grinned, “You two are so much a like it’s scary. The fancy cloths, the same taste, everything.” 

Magnus hugged Max to his side, “He’s got a good sense to follow the fashion icon of our household.”

Alec shook his head and pulled on Max’s arm, “Let’s go, Meijer has the Hudson’s brand of Blue Moon.”

Magnus watched them go with a smile but the second they were out of sight from him he frowned, this was a nightmare and he was going to make sure this school listen to him. He looked at the folder in his hand, he was going to make sure the school owned up to the problem and fixed it or he was going straight to his boss then the press. He knew how to make them listen. They needed to find a way to help kids like Tommy so they didn’t have kids hitting each other or god forbid shooting each other. This was going to end here.

…

Raphael made it another hour before the second issue of the day arose, he overheard Sarah senior mouthing off to a friend about how horrible Max was to her and it was no surprise that he got kicked out of school for a few days. 

“Stop being such a bitch Sarah,” Raphael called out to her from his place down the little hallway before he knew the words had flown out of his mouth; he was not the one to speak up like that. 

The students in the hall seemed to part like the red sea, giving Sarah and Raphael a clear view of one another.

“Excuse me?” She stopped in her tracks. 

For the second time that day Raphael was the center of a hallway debate; he just hoped no one punched anyone during this one, “You made my ten-year-old sister cry.” He called over loud so the entire hallway would listen, “You bullied a ten-year-old the same way Tommy has bullied so many of us. It’s been a week and Cece still won’t speak to Max because he allowed you into our house.” He was yelling at this point and didn’t care. “You are a bitch that makes kids cry because you think you are better than them. I pity you because you are no better than Tommy.”

“How dare you say those things to me?” She hissed at him, “No one likes you anyway.”

“That’s not true.” One of the juniors, Stephen, spoke up from his spot leaning against the lockers, “I like him.”

“I do too.” A senior girl spoke, “And you have always been a heartless bitch. I’m inclined to believe Raphael.”

“You strung my brother along for months, going back and forth between him and other boys and then you convince him to invite you over when he knew he shouldn’t have and then you made fun of my little sister. She’s ten. Who fucking cares if she likes to watch a kids movie with a stuffed animal? Is that really an important topic to hurt someone’s feelings over? Is that really what keeps you up at night?” He was on a roll now and didn’t plan on stopping.

Another senior girl frowned, “You called my little sister a creature. Sadly, I didn’t believe her at first, because I wanted you to like me.”

“You have so much power here in this school, it’s a shame you refuse to use it to change the world for the positive instead of the hateful, negative way you are now,” Raphael spoke to her, “You disgust me.” 

The junior boy gave him a thumbs up, clearly satisfied with his tirade against Sarah, but Raphael just went back to staring her down. Something about Stephen called to him, Raphael needed to focus, or he would lose his nerve. He was fighting back for his sister and losing his nerve wouldn’t do. If anyone was going to protect Cecily, then it should be him. Max was usually the protector, but Max wasn’t here; it was his turn to step up.

“What, now, you’re going to give me that love is love pride crap?” Sarah groaned, “Save it.”

“I would never ask you to love anyone, I don’t think you're capable.” He hissed back to her. He was thankful no teacher had caught on to them yet, he still had a lot he wanted to say. A hush fell over the rest of the students, “Love is Love is a great campaign for the entire LGBT community and I would agree it’s above your general knowledge.”

A few of the kids snickered at his comments.

“I don’t want you to think I’m being mean, I’m being honest, as you have said so many times in the past. You hide behind what you think honesty is when you are really a cold-hearted bitch who is just plain mean. You are a disgusting human being who hurts those around you to make yourself feel better.”

“I’m going to report you.” She hissed again at him. 

“Go ahead, in fact, let’s walk to the office together.” Raphael turned and walked away, he went to the front office area and just waited for her. 

She never showed up.


	8. The Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to normal Wi-fi; which means I can post normally again! 
> 
> ps. Magnus' cooking skills are modeled after Izzy's cooking skills in the books/show. 
> 
> \- BM

**Chapter 8: The Brothers**

Raphael wanted to be left alone, it was Friday and today was the first day Max came back to school, which had turned into a different place. Max’s world barely changed, he always popular anyway, and his status stayed the same. Sarah senior continued to be a heartless bitch, but she was completely ignoring anything having to do with the Lightwood-Bane siblings. Raphael’s world didn’t change; which was the reason behind him. It was like his eyes had been opened for the first time in a very long time and he couldn’t understand why his world hadn’t changed. He felt like a different person, standing up for himself against Sarah had been small in the grand scheme, but he felt different, and yet, nothing had changed. 

Max had been harping on him all week about school and he just wanted to be left alone. His heart was sinking with every passing day. He knew so little about himself anymore. 

Raphael had a free fifth period as it was his study hall and a free sixth period as it was gym class and the teacher was sick today. The students were supposed to use the hour as a study hall which should be a blessing for Raphael just turned into a pain. He was sitting out in the bleachers with his oversized backpack in the bleacher in front of him. Unopened and bulging at the sides. It was Friday and on Fridays, he took all his books and workbooks home. He would ask Alec for help with any issues he had, which he always had at least one. This weekend it would be math and English; the novel ‘Of Mice and Men’ was their latest and he wanted to get more in-depth knowledge on the ideas of the book. Usually, he would wait for the end of the day to grab all his things, but with two open periods he was planning on making it straight to his car which was parked next to the gym; his locker was on the other side of the school, so it only made sense to grab everything. He was doing just fine on the hiding until Max and his friend Kevin came out of the gym doors, each with their sketch pads. Both were art students and both used gym class to draw more than they actually played any sports. Raphael was on a travel soccer team, but lately, he was even losing his passion for that. 

He felt there was a cloud hanging over him and he couldn’t get rid of it, and it all had to do with figuring out who he was. Alec had been amazing in helping him. Alec had always made it happen if he wanted to go to the meetings and tonight would be no different. He always wanted to help and he started working with the group leader and talking with the kids. Alec was great to him and his siblings, but also to anyone else who had questions. Raphael had still hidden everything from his father, but he was feeling to urge more and more to speak to him. But for now, he was waiting. 

“Big Bro?” Max came over with Kevin. 

Raphael was halfway up the bleachers and Max stopped at the bottom with Kevin standing next to him, Kevin didn’t look at him. Raphael didn’t say anything, he wasn’t feeling very friendly today and he knew Kevin wasn’t his greatest fan; he was Sarah’s best friend. He nodded and actually looked down at his copy of ‘Of Mice and Men,’ he hadn’t made it past page twenty in the half hour he had been up here. 

Max said something to Kevin who nodded and left while Max made his journey up the stairs, “What are you doing up here?”

Raphael held up the book, “Studying in peace.” He sighed, “Well, I was.” He frowned at his snarky comment, he would never talk Max like that before. He really needed to find a way to get back to his inner peace.

“Okay,” Max sat down, not letting Raphael get to him, “So, I can only take this so much.” He looked down at Raphael’s book, “I haven’t said anything because I know you, if you wanted to talk to me, you would. But I can’t take it anymore. Either tell me what’s going on with you the last few months or I’m going to tackle you to the ground and force it out of you.” Max lifted his eyes to look him in the eye, “These bleachers are going to hurt.”

Raphael was stronger than Max and they both knew it. It might hurt for a minute, but Max would end up in the most pain. 

“Dad’s been taking you out every Friday for the last month and a half. I don’t know where you guys go and neither does anyone else in the house. You’re shutting me out.” Max was getting annoyed, “Me! Me of all people. We haven’t had a secret from one another since we were four. Talk to me.”

Raphael sighed, “My meeting is at seven. I leave the house at six-thirty if you want to come with me.” He stood up, collecting his bag, and left Max to himself with his stretch pad.

…

Magnus was sitting at the table staring his daughters down, true to form neither of them wanted dinner. Neither of them wanted his dinner. Alec had to work late then had a meeting at the local community center that he was helping at. Magnus was forced to make dinner and true to Alec being the food whispered none of the kids wanted what he made. It was mac and cheese with nuggets. No different than anything Alec would cook, all things they had in the house, and nothing they wanted from him. 

Raphael and Max came up from the basement ready to leave for wherever Raphael went on Friday’s. Alec told him it wasn’t bad and he was safe so don’t ask questions and he’ll tell you in time. It was painful, but he just agreed and kept it to himself. He trusted Alec and Raphael. But tonight Max was going out with him and they said they would pick up dinner later. Magnus was hurt but let it slide. He knew Raphael would tell him in time and he was holding onto that hope. It went to the back of his mind as he was currently fighting with Anna and Cecily. The battle of wills and he refused to lose. Until he did lose and gave in for pizza. He knew he was a horrible cook and he personally left that horrible chore up to Alec.

“Bye.” 

Magnus waved his hand over his shoulder at the boys and stared at the girls, “Eat.”

“They get to eat out.” Cece groaned. 

“They are not you. Eat.” He forced himself to just stare at them instead of rolling his eyes. “Eat or go straight to bed.”

Raphael frowned and left the house with Max on his heels, “Thank god it’s Friday and we could get out of that one.”

Max frowned, getting into the car, “How did you survive?”

He started the car and heading out into traffic before answering, as he had to really think about it. “Well, my mom wasn’t bad, I guess. And when we moved here, your dad was feeding me since like day one, so I didn’t have to live off of father’s horrible cooking. We got a lot of take out when Alec wasn’t cooking for me. Don’t get me wrong, I love our father but he can’t cook.”

Max wanted to ask Raphael more questions, but he kept fighting himself. When they pulled up to the old community center, it hit him, “Dad’s here.” They parked next to his car and Max could see him at the door talking to someone, a kid younger than them. “What is this? I thought he had to work.”

“He does. He worked late then came straight here. I guess this is like his second job.” Raphael got out and motioned for Max to follow him, “If anyone asks you’re my brother and here to support me.”

Alec smiled as the boys walked up to him, “Max?” he wrapped a hand around Raphael and smiled even brighter, “Here for Raphael or afraid for your life with Magnus’ cooking.”

“It’s basically a death sentence, how could you do that to us?” Max shuttered at the thought of Magnus’ cooking. He could follow the instructions to a tee, but somehow it always tasted off, “And you know- uhm- Raphael invited me after I forced him to.”

“I know, I know, I broke down and brought us couple’s cooking classes. They start in November. He tries and I love him for it.” Alec nodded, “I’m proud of you, Max. Raphael, show him around. I’m waiting for Rebecca.”

Raphael nodded and pulled on Max’s arm, “Everything you hear and see has to remain with you. You can’t tell anyone, I’m gonna tell father, but I don’t know how to yet.” They went in and the chairs were lined up facing front which held three chairs. “It’s a support group for LGBT students who need help. We cover a wide range of topics and no week is like the other. The chairs in the front are for Mr. Carson, the leader of the group. Rebecca sits in the center chair. And the other chair is Alec’s.”

“Support Group for LGBT?” Max looked perplexed, “Okay, so I understand why dad is here but-” He stopped himself. 

Raphael nodded, “I don’t know what I am but I’m not normal and I was scared. I told dad and he found me this place. He started volunteering at the same time which helped me to stay. Having him here with me helped me not be scared. I always felt there was something wrong with me because I-”

“Stop.” Max held up his hand, “There is nothing wrong with you. And there never will be. You are my brother and you are important and I don’t care what label you put on yourself. I love you and I want to sit here and learn with you. “

“I’ve tried so hard, but I could never find myself attracted to either boys or girls and because of that I thought there was something wrong with me. Like I had lost apart of me.” Raphael looked around the room as it began to fill up, “The day I punch Tommy and dad came for me I broke down crying. I had never hit someone before, I couldn’t feel the pain in my hand, and I just broke. Something inside me broke and I asked dad for help. I made him promise not to tell father until I could bring up the courage to do it myself.”

“He’s worried about you. I can see it.”

“I know. And I will. Soon. I just need a little more time. I want to make myself strong.”

“Hey, boys,” Alec came over putting his arm around Max’s shoulder, “Raphael, Rebecca wants to talk to you.” He waited for Raphael to be gone before forcing Max to look at him, “You okay?”

Max smiled, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve had a couple of rough weeks lately.” Alec pulled out his wallet and took out some money, he folded it and put it Max’s hand, “After this, I want you two to go out. Have dinner. See a movie. Do something. You guys haven’t had a lot of time lately to be brothers and Raphael bringing you here took a lot of courage on his part and I’m proud of both of you.”

“Dad,” Max frowned, “What is holding Raphael back? From talking to Magnus, I mean?”

Alec looked around and sighed, “To be honest, I know he thinks of me as his dad and loves me as a parent but I’m just the step-dad and sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone else. I know Magnus is feeling the pain, but he trusts me to do what’s best for all of our children.” Alec rubbed a hand up and down Max’s arm, “I hid my sexuality from my parents for a long time, we all have our reasons.”

“He keeps saying there’s something wrong with him. How do I get him to believe there isn’t anything wrong with him?” Max sighed, “He’s my brother I need to help.”

“The only thing you can do is be there for him. Support him. This is something he needs to figure out for himself.” Alec squeezed his shoulder. “I know I ask a lot of you sometimes, but I wouldn’t ask anything I didn’t think you were capability of.”

“Hey, Alec, we’re ready.” 

“Carson, this is my son, Max. Max, this is Mr. Carson, the leader of these meetings. Rebecca is his wife.” Alec pointed over to the women who was speaking to Raphael.

“Hello, Max, here to support your family?” 

Max shook his outstretched hand, “Yes, sir.” He looked at his dad who smiled at him, “I’ll take my seat.” Max had to smile as he walked away and Mr. Carson talked about Max being a good brother. That was his greatest moment. He didn’t always think he was the best, but he enjoyed when others thought he was. He was still making up to C, but he knew he would get there. He just had to remind her that he will always protect her and never bring mean people into her life ever again. He was going to do a better job with his family as of tonight. Starting with Raphael.

…

Max tugged on Raphael’s sheet to poke him awake, “Hey, you awake?”

Raphael groaned, “I am now. What’s up?” He spoke with a gorgy, sleepy voice and a yawn for added effect. 

Max sighed, “I’ve been thinking. I’m really proud of dad for finding that meeting and for volunteering. He’s so great at it. He owned that room tonight.” Max was wide awake at three in the morning and he needed to talk so Raphael had to listen, “I just have one problem with it all.”

Raphael was sitting up now, his sheet all bunched in his lap along with his navy sheets, “You have a problem with it?”

“Yeah, I think father would be great at it too, it’s shame he can’t.” Max realized what he implied and frowned, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that as a dig to you not telling him. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’ve been thinking the same thing lately.” Raphael frowned, “I’m a terrible son.”

“You are not terrible,” Max frowned, “And there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Thursday and Friday we have half days at school.” Raphael leaned his head over, it was too heavy to hold up straight any longer, “Thursday I want you to drop me off at the father’s work. I’m going to tell him and then invite him to the meeting on Friday. What do you think?”

“Thursday?” Max did a mental note in his head, “Thursday would be perfect.” He had plans for Thursday and getting Raphael to not ask questions while getting around the no car rule would help. He just had to be back in time to get the girls from school. 

Raphael yawned again, “Are you sleeping in here or in your room?”

“Here.” He laid down in the bed and waited for Raphael to go to sleep before twisting around and finding sleep himself. Thursday was going to work perfectly.


	9. Raphael Comes Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dun dun dun* Enjoy! - BM

**Chapter 9: Raphael Comes Clean**

“Dad?”

Magnus looked up from his computer with a surprised look, “Hey, buddy, come in.” He stood up and moved around his desk to meet Raphael halfway to the center of his office, as Raphael shut the door behind him as he entered.

“Marissa said you didn’t have any clients this afternoon, so I came by,” He took a seat on the couch Magnus motioned him too. 

Magnus took a seat in the chair in front of him, since making partner his office became a lot larger and he had the most options available to him regarding his work day. “You called my secretary? You could have called me. Oh boy, did you call me and I not pick up?” 

Raphael laughed, his father being as dramatic as ever, “I wanted to surprise you. We had a half day at school for Admin Work Day and wanted to make sure you were free before showing up.”

“I’m glad you did.” Magnus’ smile brightens the room, “We haven’t done enough lately, just you and I.”

“Can you take the afternoon off?” Raphael asked; he couldn’t remember the last time he ever asked either parent to take time off to goof off, “I’m ready to talk.”

Magnus nodded, “Of course, kid. I’ll take time any time you need.” He stood up, “Let me close up my computer files.” He stood up and pulled Raphael up, he kissed his cheek releasing him to go back to his desk. He didn’t bother packing up his computer, he wouldn’t be working at home tonight. He already knew he was going to make it family time. His son was coming to him for guidance and he didn’t want Raphael to think he was distracted. He closed the computer lid and put a file together. “I just need to stop by to talk to Marissa before we take off. Do you have your car?”

“Don’t tell dad but Max dropped me off and took the car home.”

Magnus laughed and shooed Raphael out of his office door, closing and locking the door before going to see his secretary, “Hey, I’m taking off.”

She smiled at them, “Yes, sir.”

“These need to be locked up in storage,” He handed her the file, “I don’t want any calls unless the building is burning down and even then please call 911 over me.”

She laughed at his apparent dad joke, “Of course, sir.” She smiles to Raphael, “Bye kiddo.”

“Bye,” he gave her a little wave. Marissa had been Magnus’ secretary since he began at the firm and she was old enough to be his grandmother, she enjoyed her work and said she would never leave. Magnus didn’t complain, he enjoyed her company.

Magnus smiled at her and pulled on Raphael’s arm, “We need to get out of here before anyone notices. My juniors had a sixth sense when I leave early and they find me.” He got Raphael to laugh but he wasn’t really kidding, they all seemed to know all the time, “Since it is lunch time, what do you say about nachos?”

“Really?” Raphael smirked, “What else is there to say besides ‘yes’?”

“Hell yes.” Magnus smirked, “Don’t tell Alec I said that.”

“You know, he swears when you’re not around and says the same thing,” Raphael smirked at the horrified look on his father’s face like he was surprised. 

…

Oddly enough Raphael had to smile at the seat Magnus picked out, it was the same booth Alec brought him to after his first Friday night meeting. It was a Thursday and he was hoping he would be strong enough to bring his dad with him to his meeting. Alec was doing great things and after a long conversation with Max about sharing that Raphael decided Alec should be able to share his volunteer work with the family and he was holding him back. He suddenly felt like he was holding his relationship with his father back and he hated that feeling. He needed to tell his father and clear everything up. He felt free when the lightbulb went off above his head. 

“I’m glad you married Alec.” Raphael looked down at his nachos, he couldn’t find himself to eat yet, “He’s been nothing but loving and awesome to me.” He did look up then, “I want you to know that I went to Alec first because I was embarrassed to feel the way I did and I wanted a level head before I talked to you. I didn’t know how to talk to you and he helped me with that. I’m sorry I made him hide things from you. I’m really sorry I felt embarrassed, but I didn’t know what to feel.”

Magnus waited for Raphael to say more, but after a minute it was apparent he wasn’t going to, “Raphael, I love you and I trust you. I love and trust Alec, he was honest with me when he needed to be. He was honest that you turned to him for help and he was going to help you. He also told me if something happened he would tell me and he would tell me if I asked him to, but-” Magnus held out his hand across the table to touch his son, “-I needed to trust you and let you handle what you need to.” He smiled at him, “You can take all the time in the world to tell me whatever you need to. I will love you and support you forever and if that means you turning to Alec, then I’m okay with that. Alec is an amazing man and I wouldn’t have married him and had children with him if I didn’t think so.”

“The day I punched Tommy I wanted Alec to pick me up because I was embarrassed and I don’t know why but I had them call Alec. He kept asking me what Tommy said and something inside me broke. I told him the truth and I cried. The kids make fun of me because Max is smarter and I have to work harder, which whatever, I already know that. It’s the truth. I can’t help that, but I work hard at it.” Raphael waved his hand away at the thought. 

Magnus frowned at him. 

“That wasn’t all. They make fun of me because I don’t date.” Raphael picked at his food, “I don’t date because I’m not attracted to girls. Or boys. I don’t know what I like and I felt there was something wrong with me. I was scared and for the last few months, I focused on that feeling of not feeling anything when I look at boys and girls. I broke down when Alec asked me questions. He told me there’s nothing wrong with me and if I didn’t want you to know he would help me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Magnus reached out, but Raphael sat back, just out of reach. 

“I know. Alec kept telling me that over and over again. He didn’t know what to do so he found this support group for questioning teens. That’s where I go on Friday nights. Alec volunteers there as well. He helps teens and I sit and listen to the lectures and guest speakers and it helps.” Raphael smiled, “Max threated to beat me up if I didn’t come clean on why I stopped talking to him lately so last Friday I took him to my meeting. You know the night you almost poisoned the girls with mac and cheese.”

“Hey, I did not.” Magnus frowned, “I made it the same way Alec does.” He pouted, crossing his arms for effect, “So what if I only got them to eat by getting pizza?” 

Raphael laughed at him, “Yeah, right.” He kept the grin on his face, “Max and I talked a lot at that night. He said something that really caught my attention, I don’t even think he realized what he said, but it helped kick my fears away. I smiled at the sentence and realized something.”

“What did Max say?” Magnus smiled with him, he was infectious. 

“He said he was proud of dad for helping other questioning teens the way he helps us and then he said I think father would be good at it too, it’s a shame we can’t tell him yet.” Raphael smiled, “And that hit home. I kept thinking it was a shame. You two are an amazing couple, there is nothing you two can’t do for our family and for each other. You love each other and know how to joke about things without getting upset. I can’t even remember the last time you two had a fight, I’m pretty sure it was when we ripped Cece’s bear. And I kept thinking you two are better together and going to those meetings and showing teens that they can have it all is so important. I knew at that moment I had to tell you, I had to ask you to come with me tomorrow. I want you and Alec there together, I want to show you both off.” 

Magnus smiled, “Kid, I will go wherever you want me to. I’m glad you told me.” He reached out then and Raphael took his hand, “Are you okay? Are you questioning your sexuality?”

“Yeah, I am, to both. I feel so much better just talking to you. But also I don’t know what I like or don’t like, but one of the things Mr. Carson always talks about is there is no timeline for anything. Don’t rush your feelings if you don’t have them. They will come, or if they don’t, that’s okay too. It doesn’t matter what sexuality I am as long as I love myself. He creates this supportive group for those that don’t have it or don’t think they do. I’ve really learned a lot and I’m starting to feel normal in my own skin again. I can be a person. There is nothing wrong with me.”

Magnus didn’t really know what to feel other than relief, it had been eating him alive to know there was something wrong with Raphael and he couldn’t fix it. It was a relief to know there was nothing wrong at all, he was just a teenager going through something. He knew he would do anything to get him to feel better and at that moment it was to sit back and listen. And then it was to sit back and let Alec be the parent. It was hard to do with any of their children but he trusted Alec and he knew Alec would have told him the truth if it was needed. 

“Thank you for telling me. And I will definitely go to your meeting tomorrow. I will do anything for you.”

“I know it’s been hard for you, dad, and I’m sorry for that. I do feel bad for hurting you that way.”

“Hey, none of that.” Magnus went around the table and forced Raphael into the booth to give him room, “Everything is okay. I wasn’t hurt you went to Alec, I was scared you were in pain and I couldn’t help. But I have a husband and he could help, so that was important.”

Raphael sighed, “He never pushed me to do anything I didn’t want. He took me to the meeting and sat in the car with me. He asked if I even wanted to go in and if not we would leave. Or he would stay in the car. Or he would go in with me. It was all up to me. I went in there holding his hand and I came out feeling better. I’m still not feeling right. I think it’s more the peer pressure to fit in.”

“You never have to fit in. You know, me, Ragnor, and another boy used to do everything we could to be different.”

“Raphael, my name sack?” 

Magnus frowned, “Who told you that?”

“Alec,” Raphael twisted to get a better view, “He said you loved your high school boyfriend enough to name me after him, but if I wanted the whole story, I had to come to see you.”

Magnus nodded, “You know it’s one of those moments that is a tough memory. I loved him. I loved him like no other and I still do. He was my first love and he will always hold a piece of my heart, Alec knows that and respects that. It's tough because a part of me always wants him back, but if he hadn’t died I wouldn’t have you or Alec or Max, Cecily, or Anna. I feel guilty when I say those things. It was hard to lose him in a senseless act of violence, you see he was murdered, shot in the streets of New York by a drive by shooting. It was so hard but his rebound was your mother and without that, I couldn’t have had you.” 

Raphael nodded, “He was a great love.”

“He was, and I hold him dearly in my heart. Your uncle Ragnor holds him near and dear as well. But no one compares to the love a father has for his children. You and your siblings are our number one. Alec knows how much I love him and would do anything for him, but he feels the same way as I do, you guys come first.”

“You really did well for yourself.”

Magnus laughed at that, “I have. I honestly couldn’t have asked for a better life. There are ups and downs, none of it is perfect, but it’s ours and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He wanted to express so much to him, but he didn’t know how “High school was hard, I always had Ragnor, but soon we met Raphael and my life seemed to be complete. See, I knew I was bi from the beginning, I love the soul, not the sex. Ragnor used to make all the inappropriate jokes, but he knew me and understood me. Then we met Raphael and I felt like I knew what love, at first sight was, it was a lie. I grew to love him before he died sure but it wasn’t love at first sight, you were. I held you in the hospital and I knew I would put up with anything from Camille to keep you in my arms.”

“It didn’t work.”

“No, it didn’t. You used to scream when I had to give you up for the weekends, you would cry and throw a fit. It wasn’t until you came home with bruises that I got the push and the evidence to keep you. She tried everything, even following us to Michigan for a while.”

Raphael nodded, he knew that part already, “And Alec.”

“Oh, Alec.” Magnus grinned, “He was hard to catch. I was in love with his eyes before he spoke. I thought him and Clary were married. The first day we moved in she came out with Max in her arms rushing off to work with a kiss to Max and Alec’s cheek. A few days later I saw her making out with a guy at a local café, turns out she was working and the man was Jace, her actual husband. We have a few moments before our first date and our second date, but Alec was mine. And I was going to find a way to make him mind. I cornered him until he couldn’t run anymore.”

“How did you know he was the one?” Raphael knew bits of their story as any child would, but he wanted more. He was craving as much of their love story as possible. 

“He called our first mistake a kiss, but I knew it wasn’t I began to wear him down then I was running late from being in court against your mother and I was late to pick you up from daycare. You were the last kid there when Alec turned up to get Max. He wouldn’t leave you alone with just the workers, so he stayed. He read to you and Max. I showed up and saw him on the floor in his work clothes, tie and all, sitting on the ground with both of you on either side of him. He was so in-depth reading the story with character voices and everything. That was the moment I knew I was in love with him. We have really only been in Michigan for a few months, but I knew in that moment of watching him that he was end game and it was later that night I got him on our second date.”

“What happened at court with Camille?”

“The state of Michigan went in my favor and upheld the ruling and I continued to have full custody of you. I just got the best news of my life and then I saw Alec taking time out of his day to read to you and keep you company until I got there. I later found out that he blew off picking up Jace from work to stay with you.”

“Well, I’m sure that made you love him even more.”

Magnus laughed, it was true. He and Jace had a very love/hate relationship. It was always love with a bit of sarcastic humor thrown in, “Yeah, a little.”

Raphael had a smile on his face, he had the greatest uncle and aunts, their support along with his parents set him up with the greatest team in his corner at all times. He had three siblings and four cousins who would be there for him any time he asked, “Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Alec and Max are- uhm-” He stumbled over his words a little to try and find the right one, he couldn’t so he went with what he knew, “-they are the greatest thing that happened to us.” He smiled again, only larger this time, “I wouldn’t want to think of a world without them or the Lightwood’s, Lewis’, and us, the Bane’s. We are family as it should be.”

“Yes, your Uncle Jace annoys me from time to time and we have our banter, but I can’t think of a time without him. We are a family and he might annoy me, but if he called right now for something I would do my best to make it happen.” 

Magnus watched his son practically disappear before his eyes with worry, “You know you can have a family of your own even if you aren’t sexually attracted to them. You can have a wife or a husband or just solo adoption. You can have a family like that.”

“How do you know?” Raphael looked up at him. 

Magnus sighed, “Because I have you.” He whispered, “Camille and I- we- we were just sex. I’m not proud of myself when I was with her, we both did things in that relationship that was regrettable, but I can’t fault her for anything she did before we were married because I got you. And you are the greatest thing that I’ve ever been given. I never wanted to be a father, but I saw you. This tiny, squirmy thing that needed me. You healed me. Even when I spent those nights with Camille, I was still thinking of Raphael and looking at you and taking care of you healed a broken part of me. You made me human and whole. Because of you, I was able to let go of the past and be able to accept moving forward with life and with Alec. I was coasting until I got you and then I wanted a future, I wanted a partner, I wanted a family.” Magnus squeezed Raphael closer to him, “I don’t ever want you to think for a second you were a mistake, you were never a mistake. You were unplanned but so was Max. You guys were never mistakes but the children that showed Alec and me what we were missing and always needed.”

“I don’t think I’m a mistake. I’m glad you told me. It makes me feel better, actually. All this helps.” He grinned, “I don’t want to go home yet, can we do something else.”

“How about shopping? Alec and I were thinking of gifts for Max’s birthday.”

Raphael nodded, “Thanks, dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, my baby boy.” Magnus kept Raphael close to him, “I am so happy you came to me with this, but I’m also glad you felt safe enough to come to Alec.” He smiled at him, he was hoping he was relaxed now, “I am so proud of you and I always will be.”


	10. Max Comes Clean

**Chapter 10: Max Comes Clean**

“Hey, kid.” Alec saw Max sitting outside on the front porch, “Your sisters didn’t run you wild, did they?” He smiled at him. 

“No, Aunt Clary, came to take them to dinner. I was waiting for you.” He stood up and dusted himself off. “I dropped Raphael off at father’s law office and thought if I pawned the girls off, you and I could have dinner.”

Alec smirked, “Pawning all your siblings off to have dinner with your dear old dad. I’m touched and therefore I cannot be mad.” He stood there looking Max over, something was wrong. He could tell by his lack of a smile and his downward eyes, “Is the house locked up?” Max nodded, “Then let’s go. Where are we eating?”

“I hadn’t gotten that far yet. I was bracing for you to be mad I drove the car and begging Aunt Clary to take the munchkins for a while.”

“How can I be mad when you did something good?” Alec asked unlocking his car, “You are helping your brother in his time of need and you found a good sitter for your sisters when you wanted dinner with me. You could have asked but you took the lead. I can’t be mad. You did everything I would expect you to do and in the right order. Nothing to be mad about.” He went towards the car but stopped when Max didn’t move, “Do you want to stay in? I can make dinner for us.”

“NO.” Max quickly stepped down almost tripping his haste, “I want to hang out with you and there’s always someone around or coming and going here at home.”

“The hazard of a large family,” He sighed and looked up, “Let’s see, what should we eat? We can go to that burger place you love. What’s it called, City Burger? Oh, or, there’s that Mexican place, Azteca? Or Red Robin, their fries with honey mustard?”

“City Burger,” Max smiled, it always seemed like his dad never forgot a thing about any of his children. He knew everything about them and keep all that knowledge hidden away until he needed it. There was never a moment where Alec and Magnus didn’t know everything about their children and could recall it on a dime, he hoped he was half the father his parents were.

Alec grinned, “Hop in.” He could use a burger and it sounded perfect to just spend time with Max, it had been too long, and he was the only one to blame for that, “Let’s do this.”

…

Max barely spoke the entire way to the restaurant and even once they sat down, Alec had to pull him into the conversations, or he just spoke about his odd events at work. He just watched him eating, sometimes he reminded him of when he was little. 

“You know there was this one memory of you that times like this remind me of.” Alec gave his son a soft smile, “When it was just us, and even for a long time after Magnus and Raphael came into the picture, definitely before the girls. Whenever you were sick or just not into being around anyone you would attach yourself to me and never let me go. Then a little while later, there was this one bonfire when you were just not feeling well, and it was the night Izzy got engaged to Simon. You were on my lap and would scream ‘no’ at anyone who would touch me or you. You were so tiny and cute that we all couldn’t help, but laugh. You even slapped at Izzy and Magnus. You yelled so loud and the big tears just wouldn’t stop. I had to take you inside and you just looked at me and asked to sleep in bed with me-”

“You guys have a strict no children in bed policy.” Max was hanging on every word.

“I did back then too, but you got away with it all the time. You asked and of course, I let you. You were barely four and crying beyond upset. I remember getting you snacks and water and cuddled up with you. It took less than a minute and you were passed out in the center of the bed. You just wanted me and you wouldn’t stop until you had me. There are times when I miss that. You’re sixteen now and I wish you were still that small toddler who wouldn’t allow anyone to hold you but me.”

Max smiled, “I miss that too.”

“Max, you know I love you and I’ll always be there when you need me. I’m sorry if I don’t always let you know that.”

“Sometimes I feel like a bad brother. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. With C and Raph. I feel like I haven’t been doing a great job.” Max felt like he was going to cry. He blew out a large poof of air to keep the tears at bay, “Anna is happy with everyone, mainly Magnus.”

“You are a great brother, Max. Sure Cecily got mad, but she got over it; and about Raphael, he wasn’t going to tell anyone about the problem if he didn’t want to. He needed a moment to get his head on straight and he has. He’s talking now and that’s important. It took a lot of courage for him to bring you and a lot of courage for you to be there for him.”

Max nodded. 

“Max, look at me.” Alec smiled at him, “We all do things that make us feel less than great, but we move forward. You are a great brother but if you feel like you need to do something to change then do it. You know Magnus and I are here to help you with any and everything.” 

“You haven’t.” He whispered. 

Alec frowned, “I haven’t what?”

“You haven’t done anything less than great.” Max really looked up at him, “You are so great at everything. You are a great father, a great husband, and a great person. I know we couldn’t have asked for anything better. You are great at work, you finished school with a baby. As Anna would put it, you’re our superhero.”

Alec laughed, “I’m nobody’s superhero. I’ve got my faults, I don’t like to show them to my children.”

“Dad, you- you-”

“Max,” Alec moved chairs to sit next to him instead of across from him, “What’s wrong?”

“Tell me one thing you did that wasn’t so great.” Max didn’t want to cry but he felt the edge to his voice as much as he heard it. 

“I broke up with Magnus after the first date.” Alec tried to get Max to look at him, but he seemed to be lost in looking down. 

“Why?”

Alec smiled and huffed out a short laugh, “Because I had never dated as a single parent and I didn’t know how. Hell, I barely dated before being a single parent. Then his ex-wife came into town and I got nervous. You and Raph were so close already and I got scared that if we dated and broke up, it would be you two that paid the price. I didn’t want you to lose a friend because of me.”

“How do you break up after the first date? Nothing happens but dinner or coffee.” Max frowned at him. 

Alec arched an eyebrow, “Dinner did happen and more. Do as I say not as I do.” He spoke with a laugh. Max’s eyes got wide, “We didn’t go as far as your imagination is taking you.”

“You put out on a first date?” Max giggled, completely forgetting the whole reason for being out with his dad. 

“I did not put out. Magnus and your uncles like to tease me otherwise, but I did not, I waited for the second date.” Max really laughed then, a deep laugh that couldn’t be contented. “Yeah, yeah.”

Max calmed down enough to start in on his next set of questions, “That isn’t something not so great. That’s just you being weird.”

Alec shook his head, “To be honest, I used to put a lot of effort into being perfect. I had a lot to lose. Mainly, it was all about work. I refused to put out a bad product and because of that I kept someone on my team that shouldn’t have been there.” He didn’t know why he was telling Max this story, it was a hard one that took years of therapy to learn to let go, “Magnus almost left me over it.”

“What?” Max frowned, “Why?”

“You cannot tell your siblings about this but his name was Clark Underhill and he kept making advances as me with inappropriate talk and coming over to the house when I wasn’t home. He would say things to Magnus and it took a while, but I finally reported him. I wasn’t with the company long after that. It was about a year when I moved to Kane Services and I’ve been there ever since.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I realized that work wasn’t more important than my family. I had to get him off my team if I was going to keep my family intact. I never cheated or even entertained the thought but going to work was adding a whole level of stress that made my life hell. It was beginning to wear on Magnus and you guys.” Alec sighed, “I wasn’t proud of that time in our lives and I keep thinking what would my kids think of me if I left someone like this on my team. All actions have consequences. I’ve told you that a few times and that time in my life is a big reason behind that. My lack of action had a consequence as much as someone’s actions.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Max asked.

“No.” Alec shook his head, “That is something Magnus and I had to live through and it’s not something for you to know.”

Max sat there for a moment, thinking, “I don’t care what you did or didn’t do. Or whether you think you’re great or you think you’re not great. You’re still my superhero.”

“Max-”

“You saved me.” He looked at his dad, “You saved me.” His tears were just on the edge of his eyes, they were coming and he knew it. There was no way he could go on and not cry. 

Alec knew it there, there was something wrong with Max, his eyes kept glossing over, but it wasn’t really tears, it was something else, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Today was a half day. I was glad when Raphael wanted to see father, I had plans and I didn’t want him to ask questions. But I needed the car.” Max let the tears flow then, “I went to see Lydia and Raj. I went to see my biological parents.”

Alec sat there and stared at him, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. There was something lodged in his throat and he couldn’t see straight. The pain in his chest was exploding, how could he have known. “Ma-”

“Wait.” Max wiped his eyes, “Can I talk first?”

“Of course.” He whispered, but he didn’t make a lot of sense; the words were broken in awkward positions. 

“I was always curious about that picture you gave me when I begged and begged for something of my mother’s. You gave me a picture of her with another man, but I couldn’t figure out why. Then that project at the end of last year popped up and I needed pictures from my childhood, and you gave me that box of pictures. There was another picture in there of you and Raj. I thought it was so odd, but I went with it. Until two weeks ago, I was at the store with Kevin for art supplies and there they were. My mother and the guy from the photo, Lydia and Raj were standing there before my eyes. I couldn’t believe it. I almost didn’t believe it. But they had children. A little girl, maybe three or four in their shopping cart and another girl walking with them she had to have been Anna’s age. I felt that couldn’t be right because you said mom left. It took a minute but the look they gave me when they saw me was instant, they knew me and I knew them.” Max sighed, “Lydia came to talk to me. She asked if I was Max Lightwood and when I said yes she wanted to talk to me. I couldn’t, I had to go back to school. But took their number and I met them today without their children.”

“Oh, Max.”

“They told me they left me under your name and you took me as if I was yours. You signed your name as my father as a single nineteen-year-old. You save my life.”

Alec sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

He sighed with all the power he had left in him, “I’m not. It was painful and I’m so confused.”

“Talk to me.” Alec leaned over and kissed Max on his forehead, “I’ll do anything you want.”

“They left me because they didn’t want children but now they have two of them. They adopted two girls, but left me unwanted in a cold hospital. Who does that?” Max leaned over on his father’s shoulder and began to cry some more, “How could they do that? How could they not want me?”

Alec played with Max’s hair, brushing it out of his face and repeated the process a few more times, he was buying time before answering, “I don’t know.”

Max looked over his father’s face, he needed answers, “Why did you do it? Why did you take me?”

“Would you like to hear the whole story?” He waited for Max to nod then smiled at him. He pushed on Max’s head to bring him back on his shoulder, “The police called and said my son was in the hospital and my girlfriend left. So, naturally, I was really confused, you know, being gay and never having a girlfriend. I went to the hospital to look at my son. I saw the birth certificate first. Lydia left your name and her name blank but put me as the father and the hospital filled in Lydia’s information.”

Alec took a deep breath, “So I looked at you, I looked down at you and you looked so much like my baby brother Max who died. He’s who I named you after, he only lived for less then a week before a heart defect took his life. I saw you and it was love at first sight. You were only a few hours old and you were wiggling and the lie popped out before I could think any different. I said I didn’t know Lydia gave birth and you were mine. I signed the paperwork, I had to run to the store and buy a few things. Then I took you home. You have been my son since the day you were born.” He hugged Max tight to him without ever wanting to let him go, “I had this fear that they would take you away from me and they happen to move back into town at the same time Clark was making life hell. All the stress almost broke me, but you were the light. You and Raphael were the things holding me together. There was never doubt in my mind that you weren’t mine. I love you so much, kiddo.” His voice wavered slightly with unshed tears, “I cannot think of a moment of my life without you in it.”

Max sighed, he loved his dad and his father, but he loved them even more to know there was someone out there who wanted him, “You are my superhero.”

“Okay, Robin,” Alec smirked at Max’s laugh.

“You’re not rich enough to be Batman.”

“Magnus is, I could use his money,” Alec’s phone started to ring at that point, “Hold on, kiddo.” He raised the phone to his ear, “Yes, hunny bun.” He grinned at Magnus’ dramatic reply, “Yeah, I’m aware. I’m out with Max, the girls are with Clary. You wanna pick them up on your way home.” He laughed at something he said, “Yeah, yeah, love you.” Then he hung up the phone. “So I brought us another few hours. They are going shopping then picking up the girls.”

“Pawning your own children off?”

“Well, when your first born comes to you with news like this, then yes, I pawn my other children off. Besides, they are Aunt Clary’s problem now.” Alec finished in a sing-song voice that would make a Disney Princess jealous. 

Max’s laugh seemed to echo off the walls, they got a few looks then, “Can we go home? I’m kind of a crying mess and would like to go home.”

“Max, I will do anything you want.” Alec stood up and put money on the table, he knew it would be way more than enough and smiled as they left, the wait staff knew Max so well they didn’t even ask for his order. “If there is anything you want to know, you ask me and I’ll tell you anything. I was going to tell you when you turned eighteen, I hated the knowledge that one day you would have to deal with being unwanted. But I wanted to give you so many years of love to know you may not have been unwanted by Lydia and Raj but you are wanted by me, by Magnus, and by all of your siblings. You are wanted and you are loved and I need you to know that I never want to hurt you by keeping this from you. I need you to remember that you will never not be wanted in our household. I love you with everything I have.”

“I know dad, I know.” He did know, but his dad was right, they had spent his entire life making him feel wanted and after speaking with Lydia and Raj he knew he was wanted.

“How about this?” He smiled, “Since I’m Batman, let’s go home and watch my movie.”

Max nodded and went to his side of the car, “You know, Raphael and I know, you and Magnus just want to watch the superhero movies because you want to see the guys in tight costumes.”

“Really, mister ‘I have a secret poster of Black Widow on my closet door.’” Alec shot back as he got into the car. 

Max just laughed at him. 

…

The girls went running from the front door up to Anna’s room without so much as a hello. Alec frowned as they went but he was leaning back on the couch and Max was laying with his head on a pillow and his feet on Alec’s lap; he was sound asleep. 

Raphael followed them in then Magnus, “Have a good night?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, he played with the edge of Max’s pants, “Lydia and Raj saw Max in the store last week and said hello.” He looked at Magnus, refusing to notice the extremely confused look on Raphael’s face. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready for this conversation. Alec wiped one eye from the tears that threaten to fall, “My poor baby boy.”

Magnus went to Max and knelt down to rub a hand over his forehead, down to his cheek, “Is he okay?” He leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“Raphael, Lydia and Raj are Max’s biological parents that he didn’t know about.” Alec looked to him, “They abandoned him on the day he was born. They said they didn’t want him.” Alec locked eyes with Magnus, “They have two young adopted children.”

“No way.” Magnus kept his hand on Max’s cheek, “He told you today?”

“He went and saw them today after dropping Raphael off. They told him they left him because they didn’t want him. I want him and he’s mine. He is wanted and I’ll always want him.” He had to stop talking about it or he was going to cry so he looked between the two, “Everything okay?”

Raphael nodded, “I told him everything.” He sighed, “I feel better.” He went over to sit on the end of the couch next to Alec’s arm and Max’s feet, “His biological parents?”

“Lydia, his mother, put my name on his birth certificate and ran out of town with my best friend and Max’s biological father, Raj.” Alec looked to Raphael, “I got one look at Max and it was love at first sight, he is my son, so I lied to the police and signed the birth certificate as if he was always mine.”

“How did you get to keep me?” Max opened his eyes and sat up straight.

“I secretly took Lydia to court to terminate her rights as a mother. It’s an easy process when the parent isn’t around to contest the ruling. You weren’t even a year old and you were legally mine. Well, other than the lying on your birth certificate but technically that was Lydia’s lie.” Alec frowned, “No one turn me in, I don’t want to go to jail for stealing a baby.”

Magnus laughed, really laughed at him, “Oh, babe, I know a good lawyer.”

“Really, where?” Raphael giggled when he got a death glare, but it made Max laugh and soon everyone was laughing and teasing Magnus on his lawyer skills. 

“Hey, Raph you wanna hear something funny.” Max finally sat up so straight he was on his knees with his back against the couch cushions.

“Of course.”

“Alec and Magnus put out on their first date.” Max grinned and leaped up when Alec went to poke him, he was stopped by Magnus right in front of him. 

“I did not.” Alec hissed at him. 

Magnus grinned, “Oh he so did. But it was really the second date that he really put out.”

“Oh god,” Raphael hid his eyes, “I don’t need to hear this.”

“I did not put out,” Alec whined. 

“Please, we bummed our children off on your siblings and spent hours in my bed.” Magnus grinned at him. 

Alec’s face burned with the red flame he felt creeping up from his neck, “We didn’t have sex.” He hissed, “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Because you turn a very lovely shade of red.” Magnus got up from his knees and leaned into Alec’s knees as he was still sitting on the couch. “It’s been years since I’ve been able to tease that color out of you. I’ll have to tell Ragnor about this. He’s going to be so upset he missed it.”

“Gross.” Raphael shuttered. 

Max stood up then, “They are definitely going to make out now. Let’s go, Raph, make a run for it.”

Magnus and Alec ignored the puking sounds the boys were making and leaned into each other, but it was Alec who spoke up, “Let’s put the girls to bed and we can have a repeat of our first date.” Alec poked Magnus in his stomach when he leaned up for a kiss. 

“Eww, daddies,” Anna called from the stairs as Cecily stood next to her giggling.


	11. Magnus On a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I guess I should warn you: feels, feels, feels. - BM

**Chapter 11: Magnus On a Mission**

Alec smiled when Magnus came out the back door with a beer in each hand and a smile on his face, “Oh, this is nice.”

Magnus leaned down for a kiss, it was supposed to be quick; he had planned it to be quick, but per usual it wasn’t quick. He grinned down at Alec, “Maybe we should take these inside.” He wiggled his eyes and shook the beers slightly in his hands for additional effect. 

It was Friday night and Izzy had just left from watching the girls, she brought Charlotte and Ava over for a girl’s night, she painted their nails and did a fake mud mask and the girls never knew the difference. She called it a spa day and the girls went crazy for it. 

Alec went from work to the community center and Magnus took Raphael there while Max was allowed to the local art museum with Clary, they had some special talk that evening and Max practically begged to go, but he wasn’t allowed in the city without an adult. It didn’t take more than a two-minute phone conversation with Clary to get her to take him. 

Magnus sat in the back of the meeting outside of the circle and just watched. He watched Raphael talking with his new friends and listening to the type of game they played. Alec was running this activity as Mr. and Mrs. Carson had an emergency and Alec refused to cancel the meeting. He felt it was the only outlet some of these teens ever got and he wasn’t willing to not be there for them. He had run the meeting more than once and he had some ideas. He was talking about gossip this evening and how harmful it could be. He asked for a show of hands to see who has ever been a victim of gossip and when only a few, including Raphael, raised their hands he started in on his speech about being above that. He forced them all to play the telephone game to get his message across. The kids had a lot of fun and he even allowed them to share their stories and to work through it. His degree in Training and Development was really going to good use with the teens. Since Alec was now in upper management at Kane Services he spent more time with employees then creating and during his work here he got to nurture that ability. The smile he had on his face as he spoke to the teens made Magnus want to jump him then and there. Magnus and Raphael stuck around for the entire time that Alec allowed the two teens who stayed late to speak as long as they needed to. 

Alec smirked at Magnus, “Anna may be asleep, but Max and Raphael are still up with Cecily, there is still time for them to go crazy.”

Magnus handed over his beer and slid his chair over to be sitting so close to Alec that their legs were touching; he held out his hand and waited for Alec to intertwine their fingers. “Raphael was right. You were great tonight. Seeing you in there working your magic was amazing.”

Alec snorted a small laugh, “You’re turned on right now, aren’t you?”

“Hence the comment to take this inside.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders, “My man is hot, what can I say?” 

Alec tipped his head back to rest on the back of his chair, “Magnus, I think I want to go back to school. I love my job but seeing those kid’s face light up that they have a safe place is the best feeling. I think I want to get a psychology degree to be able to really help them.”

“You want to quit work and go to school full time or go to night school?” Magnus twisted to look at him keeping their fingers laced together. 

“Night school. I don’t want to quit my job because I do love it. But I want to be able to understand these kids better and safely help them. You get a lot of training in HR that could be classified as psychology, but I want more. I want to help.”

“I support you one hundred percent of the time and if this is what you want, then do it. We have a nice savings, you wouldn’t have to take out student loans.” Magnus squeezed his hand, “Look at me,” he waited for Alec to roll his head over to the side to get a good look at him, “I wish you could see yourself while you’re in there. You are amazing. You took the time to address every child, you answered any question and if you didn’t know it, you pulled out your phone and tried to help. You listened to every word, every thought, and you hung onto them. You were so amazing.”

Alec smiled, a small blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, “Thank you.” He sat up straight, “You really want to jump my bones right now, don’t you?”

“Oh god yes.” Magnus grinned, “I’m willing to risk Cece and Max together.”

Alec belted out a laugh and leaned in for a kiss, “I love you. I don’t know how I got to have you and keep you, but I’m so grateful for you.”

“Come on,” Magnus pulled on his arm while standing up, “You take these upstairs and I’ll go get the little hellhounds to bed. Or at least tucked away in their rooms.”

“Yes, sir,”

“Okay, now that’s hot.” Magnus kissed him once, and quickly this time. 

…

Max felt the tug on his shirt and took his ear buds out when Raphael flopped on the bed, “I’m pretty sure I got Cece locked in her room.” He grinned at him, pulling on Max’s laptop to close the lid and shove it away.

“Hey! I was working on something.” Max groaned, hoping he remembered to hit save incase something went wrong. 

“Right now, talking to me is more important.” Raphael laid back on the bed, “Biological parents?” This was the first free moment they had since yesterday and Raphael had questions. 

Max made a show of taking his earbuds and rolling them up, he put them on his laptop, then set both of them on his nightstand, “Apparently.”

“Max?” Raphael twisted to look at him, “Are you okay?”

“I guess Raj and dad were best friends in high school and college. Raj got his girlfriend, Lydia, pregnant. Raj and dad started to drift apart but since neither of them wanted a baby they decided to make dad deal with it. They left the mother section blank and put his name on the birth certificate as the father. They looked at their baby and left it-”

“You aren’t an ‘it’, you are Max Lightwood and you are my brother. If I have to stop saying there’s something wrong with me then you have to stop calling yourself ‘it’.” Raphael frowned at him. 

Max nodded, “Anyway, they didn’t know what dad would do. He could have fessed up and said no. Then I would be in the system somewhere. What would I have done? What would I have become? Dad saved my life.” Max felt the tears coming and bent forward to lay his forehead on Raphael’s crossed legs. 

“Hey,” Raphael put his hand on Max’s head, “You can’t think of those things. The questions like that are endless and have no answers. Dad did the right thing and kept you. You are my brother and Cece’s and Anna’s. That’s the important part. You got to talking it out with dad and put your fears to rest?”

“Yeah, I did. Dad is amazing, he’s my superhero.” Max sat up straight, “Something else is bothering me.”

“What?”

“Dad mentioned a guy named Clark Underhill, he harassed dad at work. That place he worked before Kane Services. I don’t know what all happened but something about it didn’t make sense.” Max shook his head, “He was trying to prove he isn’t great at everything, he had flaws like the rest of us, but it wasn’t really an ending. Just said it’s his to deal with.”

“We should google him.” Raphael suggested. 

“No googling, play with me.” Cece came running into the room and jumped on Max’s bed, landing across their legs, “Play with me, please” 

“Get out of my room.” Max pushed on her side to at least get her off his legs, “You’re not allowed in my room.”

“Raphael is in here.” She complained. 

“Raphael is allowed.” Max poked at her side and she yelled at him, “Get out.”

Magnus came into the room, “What are you guys yelling about?” He looked around the room but that didn’t stop Max from poking Cece again and producing another squeal, “Cece, it’s bed time.”

…

Magnus took longer than he felt he should have with getting Cecily to calm down, for Max to leave her alone, and Raphael to stop encouraging them. He even threw out that he had a husband with beer waiting on him upstairs which only got him a round of ‘gross’ so then he threw out that being grounded is a real thing. They finally went to their own rooms.

He made it upstairs to see Alec kneeling in the hallway with a sleepy Anna, crying and rubbing her eyes. He groaned internally, all of their children were against them, “What’s going on?”

“Papa!” Anna went around Alec and threw her arms in the air to be picked up, “Daddy, won’t let me sleep with you guys. I don’t like him.” She pouted as he picked her up.

Alec stood up with a grin at the look of horror on Magnus’ face. The likelihood of sex just dropped to the frozen ice caps, “I’ll get you some water.” Alec rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, heading back downstairs for a cup of water, not taking her words to heart.

“Princess Anna Sophia, you know the drill.” Magnus rubbed her back and carried her into her room, her crying continued, “We are not crying about this, my Princess.” 

“Papa, please,” She begged as she cried. 

…

Alec tried to wait up for Magnus but he had been up since five that morning and he didn’t make it home until almost nine because of the meeting running long. Then they got home in time to put Anna to bed, which meant for a long day and Alec was exhausted. It was another day of missed lunch and a crappy fast food dinner in-between his rush from work to the community center. He wouldn’t change it for the world, but he was ready for bed.

“Oh my god, you look half dead.” Magnus moaned when he entered the room, shutting the door behind him, “How are we going to have sex like this?” He used his hands to wave them over Alec’s figure. 

The book he had been reading was closed on his lap, he couldn’t read the words anymore, “Can we not have sex?” He put his book on the nightstand and laid his feet out, stretching them, their blanket flattening with a small puff as it floated down. “I was sitting here thinking about how exhausted I am. And how exhausted I was last night. I miss talking to you.”

“Alec, baby, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you.” Magnus went to work on taking his blue jeans off. Throwing them into the entryway to their closet and quickly removed his shirt in the same fashion as he spoke, “I know it brings up your anxiety.”

“You can read my mind now?”

“I always could.” Magnus went to their bed, pulling their blankets back, and snuggling in. He felt for Alec’s legs and tugged on his knees. Alec followed the movement and laid back so Magnus could tuck himself in his side. “Come on, give it to me. We both know you need to talk about.”

Alec sighed, “Why did they go to him and not call me? Raj and Lydia never should have said anything to Max. They had no right.”

“Max is a good kid and he knows what real love feels like.” Magnus moved his hand around from Alec’s chest to his side, draping himself across his husband, taking in his warmth, and stealing it for himself.

Alec twisted just enough to tuck his arm under Magnus’ neck and pulling him in close, “I know he’s a good kid. He’s an amazing son and brother. I knew I would have to tell him eventually. I just wanted to save him that pain. Lydia and Raj had no right to come into his life even by accident. They should have walked in the other direction, end of story.”

“I know,” Magnus whispered, but he was sure Alec didn’t even hear him, “I know, baby, it’s going to be okay.”

“I mean they called him unwanted. Well, he isn’t. He is wanted. He’s my son. No, that’s wrong, he’s our son. How can they be so horrible to him and then adopt children of their own? I know I should be happy, kids need homes all the time. It’s a good thing that there are two children not in the system but how can you refuse your own flesh and blood. I mean I feel so stupid for saying and feeling things like that because without them being idiots I wouldn’t have him as our son. Life would be so different and I don’t want different. I want what we have. I’m just so upset that they would be that cruel.”

Magnus sighed and settled even deeper into the bed, he knew Alec needed to talk it out. Alec always got this way, he just had to talk things out and it would be okay. He was glad he could be that sounded board for him, he could be the one to bring Alec’s anxiety down. “Lydia and Raj are horrible people, we have always known that. It’s very sad that did this to Max, but you are right. Without them being stupid, we wouldn’t have our complete family.”

“I’m scared, Magnus.”

That got his attention, he sat up on his elbow, raising completely off Alec. Alec twisted to be on his side, “Of what?”

“That he’ll want to meet them. That he’ll like them. I don’t know. I’m just scared that maybe he’ll want more from them.” Alec sighed, “Am I being weird?”

“You and I both know we would support him in whatever decision he makes, but we have to step back and let him make that decision. He’s now seventeen and we have to give him that choice.” Magnus draped his arm over Alec’s side, resting on his hip. 

Alec nodded, the tears hiding behind his eyes with the threat of falling. His chest felt like someone was sitting on it, “I know. I know that.”

“But a part of you doesn’t want that.”

Alec nodded, “I want to keep him in my bubble forever. I want my boy to stay my baby boy. I know he has to make his own choices and he would always have to make this choice someday, but is it so bad that I want to keep him as he is.” Alec sighed, again. 

Magnus pulled Alec to him, laying on his back and dragging Alec on top of him, “I know, baby, I know, but Max is a smart kid. He will weigh the situation and make a good decision.”

“I’m being selfish, aren’t I?”

“No, I wouldn’t say selfish. I understand that pain, Alec. I don’t want Max to see them anymore then you do and it would kill me if Camille showed up for Raphael.” Magnus wrapped a hand around to the back of Alec’s head, pulling on him to rest Alec’s head on his chest, “We have lucked out on how great our children are with each other. Sure it’s not always sunshine and roses, but that stuff is superficial. When it comes down to the real issues that matter those kids would never stray from one another. I’m sure Max and Raphael have already talked it out. You know our boys.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Starve.” Magnus smirked, “After all, I am a fantastic cook.” It got the laugh he was looking for as Alec pulled back from him just to laugh at him. 

There was a knock on their door then, Magnus groaned as it was becoming increasingly clear he was never having sex tonight. They weren’t always about sex, but tonight after that meeting and seeing Alec in charge made him sexual charged.

“Come in?” Alec called to the door, to his surprise Max and Raphael came into their room, “What’s up, guys?” Alec sat up and leaned against their headboard with Magnus following suit. 

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay to knock, but-” Max came forward and sat on the edge of their bed by Alec’s feet, “-I heard laughing, so I took a chance.”

Raphael mirrored Max’s spot on the bed just by Magnus, “I told him the laughing could be something else but he knocked anyway.” Raphael narrowly missed his father’s feet from hitting his side, “You’re the one who said you had a husband waiting for you upstairs with beer.”

“Really?” Alec glared at Magnus, “Tone it down a little bit with the children.” He hoped his glare overshadowed the bright red he knew his cheeks were becoming. 

“You’re just saying that because I can turn you redder than a tomato.” Magnus grinned and poked at his side which Alec batted away at his hands, whining as he did so.

Raphael laughed at the color of his dad’s cheeks, “Ha.”

“Dad?” Max called his attention back to him.

“Yes, Max?” Alec softened his features before turning to him, “What’s up?”

“Can I have my car keys back?” Max asked, “I know I drove yesterday and that was to help Raphael out, and okay a little selfish for myself, but-” He stopped and started to pick at the fabric of the blanket. 

“But?” Alec waited for him. 

Max wouldn’t look at them, he really wanted access to the car back, but more so he wanted to know he had their trust again, “But I think I’ve done a good job lately with everything.”

Alec looked at Magnus who shrugged. Clearly everyone was leaving this up to him, “One condition.”

Max’s head whipped up to stay at him, “Anything.”

“Until we can work out the details, Raphael gets the car every Friday night.” Alec looked pointedly at Max, “And I have to work at the center, plus with Magnus working, so I will need you to pick up slack with the girls. I know it might seem unfair since it is a Friday night but we need the help right now, Max; and Raphael needs to go to his meetings.”

Max nodded, “Deal.”

“Max,” Magnus started in, “No more mess-ups like that crap with Sarah or it’s gone for good. You are not to invite anyone into the house that we have not met and definitely not without asking first. Are we clean?”

Max smiled, “Thank you. And I promise no more stupid mistakes. Cece still gives me an evil eye from time to time. I swear that girl could make hell look pleasant.”

“Hey!” Alec kicked him lightly on the thigh with his toes still under the blanket, “You be nice, that is my daughter you are talking about. I could tell you stories about you as a child.”

“I think nothing is going to beat ripping her bear in half.” Raphael sighed, “We will never live that down.”

“You also sent it flying behind the couch once, Alec had to go on a recuse mission.” Magnus pointed out to Max, “I mean Raphael wasn’t any better. You two were all about having a baby sister until she turned two and then it was hell just to get you two to look at her.”

“Cecily even asked me if I could buy her new brothers like we bought her a new bear.” Alec frowned, “Oh and then I caught you guys throwing the bear around on the slide and I thought I was going to go crazy. I actually yelled at you two.”

“Wait,” Raphael frowned, “I don’t remember that. You never yell. You save that for father.”

“I was so mad, and Clary was there and Magnus was gone somewhere, I can’t remember where. You two and Chris froze like the world was ending.” Alec smirked a little. 

Max frowned, “You don’t yell.”

“The last straw was when you two were wrestling and you knocked your little sister’s face into the downstairs coffee table and we have to take her to urgent care. I almost did lose my mind then. I had to leave I was so angry.”

“And then he asked me to buy him a baby.” Magnus cut in to lighten the mood, “It was all cute. It was the end of a long weekend in Toronto and I was laying on the floor near this floor to ceiling glass window with my head in his lap looking outside and being all peaceful and he asked me just like that, ‘buy me a baby.’ I had to ask him to define what that meant and then he told me he wanted me to pay because I made more money than him.” Magnus laughed at the redness returning to Alec’s face, his favorite hobby. 

Max and Raphael laughed at them, “I’m beginning to think father isn’t the only dramatic one in this relationship.”

“Yeah, yeah, but we got Anna out of it. So my plan worked.” Alec smiled, “Nothing beats you, always embarrassing.”

“I never do that.” Magnus waved his hand out at him. 

“Oh yeah, how about the night we let our family see the house for the first time and we talked about Cecily. You had to answer every one of Jace’s weird questions about the process. Or the elevator ride on our honeymoon; I haven’t forgotten that one. Or Ragnor and the first time I met him. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned bright red at the same time. I practically ran from the house with Max in my arms. Or the zoo trip the next day.” Alec smirked at him, turning slightly red at his own omissions, “I could go on you know.” 

Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss on his cheek, “I love you and you love all my dramatic antics.”

“You two are the cutest.” Raphael smiled, “Has there ever been a moment where you haven’t been this cute?” 

Alec looked at Magnus then Max, “You know we aren’t perfect and we haven’t always been cute. We have our moments. We have problems like any other couple.”

Max frowned, “We’ve never seen it?” He didn’t mean it to come out as a question, but his voice hitched a bit to make it one. 

Magnus nodded, “Camille was a problem. Lydia and Raj were a problem.”

“Clark Underhill,” Raphael spoke up, he instantly regretted when three pairs of eyes stared at him. Max had told him about it and he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Max hit him, Alec looked at Max, and Magnus stared at him like had grown a third head, “Sorry.”

“Max, I should have known.” Alec shook his head. 

“Sorry, dad, I had to tell him. I didn’t understand and I felt like there is more you’re not telling us.”

Magnus frowned, “You told them?”

“No, I told Max.” Alec frowned as well. 

“I’m going to assume you sugarcoated the situation to make it seem lighter then what it was.” Magnus waited for his nod, “Yes, Clark Underhill was a huge problem. He was a horrible person and his actions caused such stress on Alec that it was impossible not to bring that stress home. You two felt the pressure as any children would. It was a very stressful situation. It’s really Alec’s story to tell.”

“Always do the right thing.” He gave his boys a sad smile, “Work is never more important than family. Always go with your gut. If something isn’t right then do something about it.”

“You going to tell us what else happened. Raph and I talked about it and there is something in our guts that something is missing from this story.” Max pointed out to him.

Alec stared at Max, regretting getting his words pushed back in his face, “We were short staffed and I had always put so much effort into my work because when I was a single father I had to. I couldn’t afford to lose my job. Unfortunately, these excuses are going to lead to a major problem. From day one Underhill didn’t seem right to me, but I let it slide. The comments could be ignored. It was stressful, but I thought I could handle it. He showed up at the house and said things to Magnus. We started fighting then. Magnus wanted me to get rid of him, but I wanted to produce a good product at work and I couldn’t do that if I was short staffed. It was a mistake and I would pay the price when I finally turned him in and he attacked me in my office. It took a lot of therapy and moving companies to finally be alright in my own skin again.”

“Attacked you?” Max wanted to cry for his dad, “What does that mean?”

“Yeah,” Magnus took the lead, “These things happen and they are horrible, but they are very real. Always trust your own selves, you two are very smart and you need to continue to believe in yourselves. I don’t want to hear you two speak about Underhill again, he already took so much of our lives. The emotional toll is something we have both have come to terms with and moved on, it happened over 10 years ago and I don’t want to hear you two talking about it. This is something Alec and I had to live through and it was a very difficult one. After this conversation tonight, I want it to end. Do you both understand?”

Alec sighed, watching his boys nod at Magnus, “Listen to me, the whole situation isn’t something I’m proud of. I knew it was something I would want to speak to you about. Although, it is difficult to talk about I want you guys to learn from my mistakes-”

“Our mistakes.” Magnus cut in. 

Alec went on as if Magnus never spoke, “The life lesson here is everyone makes mistakes it’s all about what you learn from those mistakes and how you pick yourselves up after them. Like Max, you made a mistake in allowing Sarah into the house and she hurt Cece’s feelings, but you have since worked hard on making that up to her, you went as far as to break up with Sarah. You have done a great job with Cece and I’m proud that you owned up to what you did wrong and worked on fixing it.”

“You know, this is not how I wanted my Friday not to go.” Magnus smirked, “But I can’t complain. I do enjoy my time with my boys.” He put his hand on Alec’s shoulder to squeeze it, he wanted to offer his support as the topic was always such a hard one. 

“Well, you did say you had a husband and beer waiting upstairs, I think we can all guess how you wanted your Friday to end.” Max arched an eyebrow at Magnus, who reached over to try and smack him, but Max was up and towards the door in a flash. “Come on, Raph, let’s leave the parents to their alone time.”

“Finally!” Magnus pushed on Raphael with his foot, “Alec, kiss me.”

“Eeww, get away from me.” Alec grinned. 

Raphael’s deep laugh was echoing off the walls, he got up and went out with Max as Magnus continued his grab for Alec who pulled away with a yelp. Raphael put his arm on Max’s shoulder pulling him hard down the stairs, “They are sugary cute but gross sometimes.”

“Right!” Max grinned.


	12. Max Makes a Decision

**Chapter 12: Max Makes a Decision**

It had been almost a month since Max learned the truth about his parents and Raphael finally talked to Magnus. Max and Raphael did some time talking about it after the night they spent in their parent's room talking about other mistakes they had all made. The light bulb seemed to go off for Max and it was like the flood gates had been opened. Max completely changed himself; he focused more on his family then his friends and took time out of his week to help the girls with their homework. Alec tried to get Max to hang out with his friends but he just said he didn’t like his friends much anymore; he went on to speak of their behavior and how he finally realized they were not the people who were going to make him a better person. Raphael didn’t even know why Max was against all his friends, so Alec left it alone for him. Max was a little clingier to Alec then he had been in years past; reminding Alec of Max as a toddler. Max reinforced he wanted to be there for his family the same way he and Magnus had been there for him, no questions asked.

Max only spoke to Alec once about Lydia and Raj after that first time. Max saw how hard it was for his father to give him those answers, he loved his dad even more for being honest even when it was hard. Max drew himself into the family fold even tighter and didn’t want to leave it. He called Lydia and Raj once for lunch, he laid down the law that he never wanted to see them again, and if they were to see him on the street, then they were to ignore him. They had done so well in the past so they could keep on doing it. 

He refused to hurt his family; he knew his fathers would support him, but he felt like Alec and Magnus kept waiting for the ball to drop and he didn’t want them to feel that. He had a sudden hatred for Lydia and Raj to even bring that pain on his family. They didn’t want him when he was born and he didn’t want them now or ever. After that lunch the feeling as weight had been lifted, he felt light and airy. He called Alec first to tell him that he had decided to make his peace with Lydia and Raj, and to never see them again. Then he called Magnus to give him the same news. He had parents; he had Alec and Magnus and he didn’t need any other. Without words, Max knew his father’s took a deep breathe and finally relaxed. He didn’t need to see his dad to know he felt right again, because Max, myself, felt the same way. 

Magnus told him they would support him in any route he wanted to take this but he just shook his head, saying he didn’t want them, he wanted his current family. Magnus took him and Raphael out for a day to the movies and dinner. Max felt better with family time.

Currently, though, Max was glaring at his sisters while they laughed along with Raphael. They were all in the living and making fun of him for losing at a video game against Anna. They were all downstairs playing when Max’s phone went off and he got distracted enough to lose the race which happened to be Rainbow Road in the latest Mario Kart. He would never live it down, but the call had been from Sarah and he suddenly wasn’t sure what to do. He ignored the call, but by then it was too late to correct himself and he ran off the road just in time for Anna to pass him for the win. Raphael and Cece came in second and third which caused Alec to come in last. Anna earned just enough points to beat him in the overall final, putting his overall points to second place. He was ready to cry at the loss. 

Alec came down the stairs with Magnus, both were dressed in suits. Alec was wearing the famous red tie, none of the kids ever understand the appeal, but their parents weren’t up for explaining either. Magnus had a formal dinner party for one of his biggest clients and attendance was beyond mandatory. Alec was working on the red tie before making it to the bottom, his suit was black pants, with a black suit jacket, and his collared shirt was in light silver making the tie stand out. Magnus was had the same black pants and jacket with a white shirt and a blue tie to match Alec’s eyes. 

“Daddies, guess what?” Anna ran up to them, Magnus stopped her from jumping on them by kneeling down in time to keep her on the ground. “I bet Max in Mario Kart. I bet everyone. But mainly, I bet Max.” She giggled some more as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

“Wow, baby, that’s awesome.” Magnus kissed her cheek with a hug, “You are teasing Max the appropriate amount, right?”

“Duh,” Anna grinned. 

Alec ignored the sputtering Max was doing from his sit on the couch, Raphael was patting him on the head and Cece was just laughing at the situation with Berry on her lap, “Good girl.” He held his hand up for a high five when he finished with his tie. 

“Dad,” Max groaned, “Come on. Shouldn’t you tell them to stop when they are teasing me?”

“Why would I do that?” Alec smirked and went over to him. He leaned over him pulling him forward by the back of the neck, “I love you.” He kissed his forehead and released him. “Baby boy, if you can’t handle a little teasing from an eight-year-old then I can’t help you.”

“Baby boy?” He shrieked back from him, burring deeper into the couch, “Come on?”

“What?” Alec looked down at him, “You are my baby boy. You forget I’ve changed all your diapers and raised you. I get the right to call you whatever I want. Just like I call Cece and Anna baby girl.”

“What about Raph?” he whined.

“What about him?” Magnus smirked, “He’s the oldest we can’t call him baby boy.”

“You guys are teasing me, aren’t you?” Max whined.

Alec laughed, “Yes, Max, we are.”

“Alright, we need to leave. Raphael’s in charge. Do you have money on your card for pizza?” Magnus looked at him. 

“Yes, I didn’t spend anything this week.”

Alec and Magnus got all four of the kids’ pay as you go credit cards, they reloaded them as needed with weekly allowances and extra money for rewards or school trips. Raphael and Max got a little more for gas and for watching the girls. They allowed Raphael to keep his money from his job at a local bookstore, he only worked one night a week and it wasn’t a lot. Anna and Cece were not allowed to take their cards out of the house until speaking to either parent first. Max and Raphael got free reign, but once the money was gone, it was gone and they would get no extra. Both were always good with their money and never ran out, but they were given cash from time to time as a special perk. Each card was run through their bank and had a one-way sync so they could put money on, but the kids could not take money out.

“Alright, we will be back late, so I expect everyone in bed and lights out by the time we get home.” Alec pointed at each kid and waited for their nods, “You can rent one movie on TV or one from the store.” He looked at Raphael and Max for the last part; he gave them a look that spoke volumes, age appropriate or else. He got a round of yes, sirs and another round of nods before he went to the door with Magnus, “Love you all.”

“Love you guys.” Magnus smiled, slipping his hand on Alec’s lower back to push him out the door. The girls didn’t notice, but Max and Raphael snickered when they noticed Magnus had dropped his hand a little lower, resting it on Alec’s ass. They were beyond used to their parents’ and their handsy nature.

Raphael went to the door and locked it behind his parents, “Alright guys, pizza or taco bell?”

“Why are you even asking? Tacos, big brother.” Cece grinned. 

Anna practically hopped around the living room in excitement. 

Their parents hated taco bell and so naturally Raphael and Max got it for them and the girls whenever they could. By the time their parents saw the trash, it was too late for them to do anything about it. 

“Write it down.” He went for his wallet and phone before getting his shoes on, Alec always knew when someone was in the house with their shoes on. They were allowed to do it if the shoes require an effort like their dress shoes but nothing else. When he came back upstairs, he heard Anna giving Max another hard time and decided to be nice for a change, “Anna, baby, get your shoes. You’re coming with me.”

“Why?” She whined. 

Max smiled, “We texted you the order.”

“Because Max is going to cry if you don’t.” Raphael turned her head towards the front door, “Shoes now or no Taco Bell.”

“Anna just go.” Cece grinned throwing herself down on the couch onto Max with a thud. Max twisted her around in his arms, tickling her sides as he went. She giggled and settled into her brother’s side.

Raphael shook his head and steered Anna out the door. Her giggling was infectious and he found himself laughing along with her. 

…

Max was laying on the couch with Cece snug on his side with Berry doing flips above them as they went back and forth over which movie they wanted to rent when there was a knock at the door. He looked at his phone for the time and frowned, Raphael had only been gone five minutes there was no way he would be back in time, and he would have called first. He shifted Cece off him and went to the door, he looked out first, and frowned while opening the door, “What are you doing here?”

Sarah stood on the other side of the door, “I wanted to talk to you.” She sighed, “Can I come in?”

“No,” Max stood in the middle of the doorway, “You can leave.” Cece came up behind Max putting both her hands on the back of his shirt and gripping his shirt in her hands, Berry tucked in her arms behind him. She peered around him with just her face. 

“I want to say I’m sorry for being so rude.”

Max used his hand to rub Cece’s back, twisting as much as he could while still keeping her behind him, “Why? Because you feel sorry for being a bitch? Or because Raphael ratted you out in front of all your friends and now they are treating you differently?”

Cece glared at her, “Leave my brothers alone.” 

“Can I please come in?” Sarah pleaded with them.

Max looked down at Cece and she nodded to him, “Go get the blankets from the hall and Rexy from Anna’s room.”

“Can I pull dad’s down?” She asked with a gleam in her eyes. 

Max laughed, “You can do whatever you want, you don’t get in trouble like I do. Get father’s as well.”

“Yeah, because I’m dad’s favorite.” She poked him in the side and ran with Berry up the stairs straight for Anna’s room. 

Max lost his smile when he turned to Sarah who was just standing there staring, “What do you want Sarah?”

“I want-”

“You are rude and annoying and everyone told me as much, but I didn’t listen because you had a pretty face, but now I know that’s the only thing pretty about you.” Max frowned, “C and I have our moments, but no one, and I mean no one can say anything rude to her except me. I love my siblings more than my own parents. They are my everything. I let you into my house.” Max was sad when he heard that Raphael laid into her, he would have loved to see that. “I got into so much trouble because of you. It took me weeks for C to look at me without glaring because you made her cry and I allowed you into my our home.”

Sarah stared at him, “Max, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about it anymore Sarah. Look, Raphael and Anna will be back any minute with dinner, and I would appreciate it if you weren’t here when they came back.”

Sarah couldn’t do much but nod, “I just felt I needed to say it whether you accepted it or not.”

“I accept it,” Cecily called from the top of the stairs, “But your still a rude, nasty person and I don’t want you in our house.”

She sighed and went to the door without a word, opening the door and jumped back slightly when Raphael and Anna appeared out of nowhere in the doorway. 

Raphael frowned, steering Anna around her into the living room. She was carrying a box of tacos while he carried the rest of the bags, “Anna, put those down on the coffee table.”

“I came to apologize, but I’m leaving now.” She squeezed past him with a sigh. 

Raphael nodded, eyeing Max and Cece, “Everything okay?”

“I accepted her apology, but I don’t like her.” Cece handed Rexy over and flopped on the couch with Anna close to her. 

Max smiled, “I’m very proud of you C, you did well after my mistake.” He winked at her, “You’re my favorite middle child.”

She giggled and snuggled into the couch, “It’s only me and you, weirdo.”

Raphael locked the door and moved into the living room, “Alright, let’s eat!”

…

The next day Raphael and Max ended up playing host to their younger cousin, “Michael, really?” Max grinned with the questioning look.

“What I like it?” He looked down at her band shirt, he wasn’t so sure anymore now that Max and Raphael were looking at him in that way. 

Max smirked at the timidness of his nine-year-old cousin, “Have you ever heard of the story of our father’s first date?”

“No,” He shook his head. 

Cecily, Anna, and Charlotte were at home with Alec and Izzy while Max and Raphael took Michael to the mall. Raphael need new shoes and Max needed a new sketch pad and Michael begged them to go with. He refused to stay home with all girls, Alec sent him a weird look, so he rushed on to mean the little girls, which got him a few glares so Max took pity on him and rushed him to the car. It was a Friday night and for once Raphael and Alec were not going to the community center. The center was closed for maintenance and all activities for the entire week had been canceled.

“My dad took,” Raphael started in, “Max’s dad out to dinner since he was known in town.”

“And my dad got annoyed that Uncle Jace told his dad, he was gay.” Max cut in. 

Michael was moving his head back and forth trying to keep up. 

“So Alec decided instead of dressing up like it was a dinner date, he would wear a normal everyday run of the mill band t-shirt.” Raphael smiled. 

Max pointed to Michael’s shirt, “That band.”

“Uncle Alec wore a Queen shirt on a first date with Uncle Magnus?” Michael smiled brightly at this knowledge, he held out his shirt to get a good look at the logo, and stared in awe, “That is so cool. I like Uncle Alec.”

“He still has it.” Raphael smiled, “They trade it back and forth. It’s old and ratty, but they love it. Fond memories.” He pushed their tray away from them, they were told dinner would be when they got home, but the three had shared a double order of chili cheese fries from the Coney Island food court. 

“I know they said they didn’t, that they waited for the second date,” Max shook his head, “They definitely put out on the first date.”

“Someone is putting out on the first date, that’s interesting.” The voice called from behind them. 

Raphael set up a little straighter, “Hey, Stephen, how are you?” He shifted as if making room for him on the booth. 

Michael was in the booth with Max and just stared at him, while Max smiled, “What’s up?”

He took the subtle invite and took a seat in the booth with Raphael; he gave him a smile before looking at Max, “Shopping for my baby sister without a clue. I came over to say ‘hi.’” He looked back at Raphael, “When I heard someone was putting out on the first date I needed to know this juicy gossip.”

“We were talking about their dads.” Michael pipped up with a smile. 

Max put his hand over his mouth, “Mikey, let’s go wash your hands.” Max grinned at Raph, “We’ll be back.” He dragged his cousin out of the booth and didn’t look back until he was halfway across the food court, Stephen didn’t move to the other side of the booth, he stayed next to Raphael and he couldn’t see Stephen’s face, but he could see his brother’s, and he had a massive smile. Max knew that look, it was classic smitten look. Max was sure Raphael had found his sexual preference. 

“What was that for?” Michael tried looking around, but Max was holding onto him too closely.

“Nothing keep walking.” Max pushed on him.

…

“I’m assuming you know Max, who just ran away.” Raphael grinned, “Since you’re in the same grade.”

“I think the whole school knows Max, I mean he might be an art student, but he’s wicked popular.” Stephen smiled to him, “I honestly think the entire school knows him.”

Raphael laughed, “Sorry, he took off like that.”

Stephen shook his head, “I’m not.” He sent him another of his best smiles, “I didn’t come over to talk to him.”

Raphael frowned at him, “Then who-” He stopped mid-sentence when it dawned on him. Stephen was there to speak to him. First a question then the little voice in his head came out as a statement. He felt a small spark run through him, no one ever came over to talk to him before; they always came for Max, “Oh.”

“I kept meaning to stop you in the halls, but you walk with your head down a lot.” Stephen smiled, “Not that it’s a bad thing.” He quickly followed up with since he couldn’t read Raphael’s expression, “I wanted to say I think you were brave for standing up to Sarah. It wasn’t right for her to be mean to anyone let alone a small child.”

“Cecily’s ten, she’s not a small child, but she’s my sister. I can mess with her, but no one else is.”

“My sister’s ten as well, that’s funny.” Stephen smiled, coaxing another smile out of Raphael, “And I feel the same way. I can pick on my sister but no one else can. She’s my only sibling.”

“I have three, Max, Cece, and Anna. Anna’s the baby, she’s eight.”

Stephen was suddenly very glad he stopped over to see Raphael, he was here at the mall for a purpose after all, and now Raphael could help him, “Okay, so you have two younger sisters. What would you buy them for a birthday?”

“Cece’s the stuffed animal queen, always bears or farm animals.” He laughed at the weird look Stephen gave him, “We have no idea, but it’s her thing. She used to have this stuffed chicken and it went everywhere. She’s weird. But Anna, Anna loves dinosaurs. She has dinosaurs everything.”

“Skye is very into anything girlie.”

“Oh, really?” Raphael’s smile lit up his face, his eyes seemed to glow, “The bookstore has a bunch of old board games with classic looks and they have this one called ‘Pretty, Pretty Princess.’ You know the one with the fake crowns and jewelry?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that one.”

“Very girlie. I saw it with my Aunt Clary and she bought it for her and my cousin Ava to play. They played it with the girls and they had a lot of fun.”

Stephen smiled, “Fun. That’s what I’ll get her.” He got a little shy then but kept his eyes on Raphael without wavering, “Soooo-” Stephen took a long breath in and back out again, “I know there are a few rumors at school about how you never date girls.” He watched Raphael’s smile falter so he rushed his next part, “I just was wondering if you date boys since you don’t date girls. Because I date boys and wanted to take you out some time.”

“What?” Raphael froze, he didn’t see that coming, “I mean, me?”

“You’re the one I’m looking at.” Stephen smiled, “Tomorrow night. Would you have dinner with me?” He waited but his smile never faltered.

Raphael looked him over. He was close to his height with blonde hair and gray eyes, a deep contrast to his brownish-black hair and deep brown eyes. He suddenly wanted to know if Stephen matched his father’s looks or his mothers’. He didn’t know why that question was important, but he felt the urge to know. “Me?” He couldn’t see it, no one had ever asked him out before. 

“Yeah, you- I mean. If you want.” Stephen’s resolve started to faulter a bit, “If not I tota-”

“Sure.” Raphael seemed to nap back to life, “I’ve never dated anyone before. Or- uhm- had dinner before.”

“Well, now you have.” Stephen smiled at him, “Do you like pizza?”

“Yeah?” Raphael shook his head, “Sorry. I mean yes, yes I like pizza.”

“Good, meet at California Pizza Kitchen at Partridge. Say seven?”

Raphael nodded, “Sounds great.”

Stephen’s smiled brightened, “Great, see you tomorrow.” He went to stand up, but turned back to Raphael, leaning in real fast, and kissed him. 

Raphael saw stars as he closed his eyes. Small specks from all over the darkness played across his closed eyelids. His first kiss and he finally felt something. It seemed to bubble up inside his chest threatening to explode. Just like that, the kiss ended and Raphael pulled his eyes open to see Stephen standing up. 

“That will take the edge off for our date tomorrow. See you then.” He winked at him and left, passing Max and Michael on his way; he nodded at them. 

Max grinned as he slid Michael back to his side of the booth. 

“You two are not allowed to say a word to anyone.” Raphael pointed, “Tomorrow we are going on a date.”

Max smirked and shoved his hand over Michael’s mouth, “Not a soul, we promise.”

…

Later that night, Magnus went downstairs to see Max who had hidden himself away, “Max?” Magnus was leaning against his open door, Alec was upstairs with the rest of the kids and they were making cookies together to get ready for family night, but Max hid away in his room, “Can I come in?”

Max pulled his single ear bud out and nodded, he shifted his laptop off his lap and closed the lid, “I was doing homework. What’s up?”

“I got you a present.” Magnus sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard, “Late birthday, early Christmas, a little bit of both, pick whichever you want.” He head a small envelop to him, “I’ve been really proud of you lately. You have really stepped up for your family. Made up to Cece. Your grades are perfect. And you have really shown that you can be an adult in your seventeen-year-old age. You have worked really hard in a trying time for this family, for you, and for your brother. I really want you to know you are loved and we see everything you do. So this is from Alec and I, but it’s all about you and me.”

Max took the envelop that Magnus placed on his lap. He opened it and stared at it, “What is this?”

“They are tickets to the MoMA.” Magnus smirked, “You and I are going to New York City for a weekend over summer. Just us.”

“What?” Max looked at his painting them back to Magnus, he had tears in his eyes, “You’re taking me to New York City. You’re taking me to see Starry Night?”

“We are flying Delta first class. Leaving on a Friday morning and flying home on a Monday evening. We are going to have four days of you and I. I want you to plan everything. Tell me what you want to see or where you want to eat and we’ll do as much as we can. I’ll try and fit it all in.” Magnus grinned at him, “I know it’s been rough lately, with everything. Teenage emotions, family, Lydia and Raj. But from the second I met you I wanted you. I wanted your father. I wanted this family. And I know we get busy sometimes but this trip is for you and I. I hope you want to go.”

“New York City is my dream place.” Max let a few tears fall, “Father, I can’t wait. I really can’t believe this!” Max seemed to bounce a little in place, “You said I had to wait until I was out of high school.”

“I changed my mind. Don’t tell dad but if there are any schools you want to look at, let’s do that.” Magnus grinned. 

Max sighed and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, “Thank you for wanting me. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that lately. Father, I love you.”

Magnus put his hand on Max’s leg and sighed along with him, “I know it’s rough to be a teenager and complicated but you are always wanted. I’ve met Lydia and Raj enough to know I don’t like them but you have a support system here and we will do anything you want or need. Alec and I will support you in everything. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I won’t.” Max tilted his head slightly to settle in against Magnus’ neck, “You are amazing to me. I couldn’t be this person without you. I don’t think I say that enough.”

“I love you too. This are beautiful words and you have no idea how much I appreciate them.” Magnus shifted to wrap and arm around his shoulder to squeeze Max to him, “We are going to have so much fun. I’m really excited to show you my hometown.”

“Papa,” Anna grinned at the door, she came running over to them and bounced on the bed, “Cookies are ready.”

“Thank you, we’ll be up shortly.” Magnus pointed at the door, “Go on Anna.”

“It’s Princess Anna Sophia.” She jumped from the bed and took off towards the stairs yelling that Papa made Max cry.

Magnus groaned, “Princess Anna is a brat some days.”

“Yes, but she’s all yours. Thank you for always being there and always being strong. You are so much stronger than the rest of us.” Max kept his head on Magnus’ shoulder, “Can we stay like this for a moment while you tell me your favorite part of the city?”

“Of course, it’s been thirteen years since I’ve been there and I miss it. I love that city.” Magnus went on and on for over an hour about the city and his favorite places, both to sightsee and eat. They only stopped when Alec came down to announce they were ready for movies and cookies. They finally gave in and came upstairs to join the rest of the family. Max announced his trip with a giant smile and went to Alec to sit with him to ask if it was okay. Alec nodded and told him to bring back gifts for everyone. The girls complained they wanted to go but Alec shut that down real fast. This was for special for Max and no one else. They were stuck with Alec and Raphael for a weekend and if they didn’t like it they could spend that weekend in their rooms as well as every weekend leading up to that one. 

Max sagged into Alec’s side and just enjoyed movie night leaning into his dad, the man who saved his life. The man who loved him and protected him and even shut down his siblings once in a while for him to be the special one. How could he ask for better? He couldn’t and he never would. This was his family and he loved them dearly.


	13. The First Date

**Chapter 13: The First Date**

Raphael was glaring at his brother, Max was laying back on his bed, messing with every outfit he picked out. He was already nervous about this being his first date. It was a Saturday evening and he had all evening. Max was staying home with the girls while their parents had a date night. Raphael completely forgot that he was supposed to stay home tonight, but Max said there was no way he was going to miss his date or bring his first date home to three siblings. 

He quickly called Magnus to ask for permission to go out with a friend while Max stayed home with the girls. Magnus said ‘yes’ because he never asked to go out and he wanted him to have the ease of being able to. He then asked to speak to Max, which he assumed didn’t go well because Max rolled his eyes not once, but twice. After the call ended he clarified that Alec had taken the phone from Magnus and rimmed him out good on how his behavior should be, and this was only after Magnus set him straight. 

He finally settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a t-shirt that has a soccer logo on the front with his favorite player on the back, like a fake soccer jersey, and his converse. Max hated it, which mean Raphael loved it. He arrived early, but he saw Stephen waiting for him by the door, so he quickened his pace across the parking lot to meet him. 

“Hey,” Stephen smiled. 

Raphael couldn’t help himself but to smile, “Hey. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Really?” He held open the door, “My sister is obsessed with pizza and this place is her favorite.”

Raphael thanked him and went up to the front desk to put their name down on a list, the wait was only ten minutes, so he took a seat on the bench, “If you come here so much why did you want to come here today?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t excepting you to say yes so it was the first thing I could think of.” 

Raphael laughed at him, “That sounds like something I would do. Our family goes to is Qdoba. My father hates it, but he goes because we love it.”

“Well, I didn’t think you would say yes because I didn’t even know if you were gay or not. I was shocked when you said yes.” Stephen looked off to the side, “I- uhm- I liked you for a while, but you never dated. So it was hard to tell if you were or not. Finally, after you getting bold and telling off Sarah, I figure I could be bold as well. When I saw you at the mall yesterday, I just figured it was now or never with you being a senior and the school year coming to an end soon.”

Their names were called which saved Raphael from answering; he didn’t know how to answer yet and he wanted time to think about it. He figured being honest was the best answer since Stephen was so honest with him. They ordered their drinks and took a minute or so looking over the menu so they could order when the waitress came back with their drinks. Water with lemon for Raphael and an unsweet ice tea for Stephen. Raphael ordered a five-cheese and tomato while Stephen ordered their wild mushroom. 

They fell into silence after their waitress left which Raphael felt the need to fill. 

“I have to be honest, I don’t know what I am.” He looked down at his napkin, picking a corner off, “I’m not really interested in girls or boys. It’s so odd to feel like there is something wrong with you because everyone says you should like one or the other.”

“Do you like me?” Stephen asked with a smile, “It’s okay if you don’t. I’m not trying to push.”

Raphael looked up at him, “I enjoyed our kiss.” He sighed, “But I’m not sure. I’ve been going to this support group for questioning teens and they stress not to put labels on yourself. I’ve been working with my step-dad to research sexualities and what they mean. I think I found something that fits right for me. I don’t know if you have ever heard of demisexual, but that feels like what I feel it. It feels right, but it always makes dating hard. I could be asexual, but I think time will be the only way to tell.”

“Demisexual is where you form a personal relationship before a physical one, right?” Stephen asked.

He nodded, “You typical need to form a friendship and get to know a person before you form attract to them. I guess it can sometimes lead to being attracted to your friends, I’m not sure how that works but I can guess.” Raphael was trying not to look away, Stephen was honest enough to ask him out, he could be honest enough by looking him in the eyes, “So to ask if I like you; I’m not sure. But I do like you as a person. You’ve always been nice, and I know that’s a good step.”

“Well, how about this? This is our first date, let’s see how it goes. If you still like me as a person, then we can try dating and see where that goes. If you don’t want to try, then I’m not going to push you.”

“One date at a time?” Raphael questioned, more to himself then Stephen, but he wanted him to answer.

“Yes, one date at a time until you figure out whatever you need to figure out about me. Or me about you.”

Raphael smiled at that, “You were my first kiss and my first date.”

“Wait, really?” Stephen sat back as far as he could in his seat, “I like that.”

“Oh, really?” Raphael smirked. 

Stephen couldn’t help himself, leaned as far over the table as he could, “How is I’m your first kiss and your first date, but you can flirt so effortlessly?” He whispered to him, “You are full of surprises, Mr. Bane.”

Raphael shivered at the feeling of Stephen’s warm whisper; his entire body felt the warmth. 

He wasn’t given a chance to respond; the waitress appeared with their food and Stephen quickly changed the conversation to something light and airy. They laughed as they traded stories of their siblings. Stephen commented more than once about how he didn’t know if he could survive that many siblings which made Raphael smile, and comment that the stories were always interesting. Stephen talked about Skye and how she was the not-so accident, accident baby. His parents were told they could never have more child and then came Skye years later. Raphael said to him and Max were the accident babies and how the girls were the only planned children. He explained their family dynamic and how they were all different which never phased any of them. There were some days where their house was complete chaos and there were some days where it was sweet as pie. The chaos was usually between Max and Cece as their personalities butt heads all the time.

They paid their bill, well Raphael paid and wouldn’t allow Stephen the chance. He tried to argue that he was the one who asked Raphael out but he wouldn’t have any of it. 

They were outside and not ready for the date to end, so Stephen asked Raphael to walk around the outside mall together for but.

Stephen held out his hand, but Raphael just looked at it, “What? You don’t want to hold my hand?”

“It’s not that.” Raphael sighed still looking at the outstretched hand, “I don’t know how to do these things. I know I’m a senior and I should know, but I don’t. This is Max’s area. Not mine.”

“I think you are overestimating your brother and underestimating yourself.” Stephen reached out and took Raphael’s hand in his, just cupping it, no intertwined fingers, “How does this feel?”

Raphael nodded, then realized how dumb he must have looked and spoke, “Nice.”

“I think you're better at this dating thing then you realize. The waitress was flirting with you.”

Raphael stared at him, “What are talking about?”

“Okay, one, she would ask you questions first.” Stephen began walking, practically dragging Raphael with him until they got into a rhythm, “Two, she left her number on the bill.” 

“That was for you.” Raphael shook his head, not daring a look at him. 

“You paid, you goofball!” Stephen laughed at Raphael’s shocked expression, as Stephen’s words were just catching up to his brain. “She was staring at you the whole time, I practically had to beg for more iced tea.” He was full on laughing now, “You really had no clue?”

“I told you, I don’t do this.” Raphael spread his free hand wide. 

“Raphael, we have walked halfway around the mall holding hands and talking. I think you do this just fine.” He smiled, “You need to give yourself more credit. I’m having a great time.”

“I am too.” Raphael kept up the steady pace to walk the rest of the loop in silence before he stopped in his tracks dragging Stephen to stop with him, “If I wanted you to kiss me, would you?”

“Yes,” Stephen grinned, “Do you want to go on a second date with me?”

It was Raphael’s turn to grin, “Yes.”

“Good,” Stephen pulled on Raphael’s to get them face to face, they were almost the same height, by a fraction, “I promise to be gentle.” He leaned in and kissed him. 

He might have promised to be gentle, but Raphael saw the stars. He quickly closed his eyes let out a sigh of pleasure which Stephen took as his chance to feel around Raphael’s mouth with his tongue. Raphael tilted his head and started kissing him back. 

He could get used to this.

…

Raphael came home late, for him, that night. It was almost eleven when he came in and went straight upstairs to see his parents. Their door was open, so he popped his head inside and found Alec to be alone, “Hey.”

“Hey, kid, Magnus said you were out with friends.” He set his book aside. 

Raphael nodded, “Where’s father?”

“Cece decided she was going to be a brat for Max and refused to go to bed on time. Now she’s being cranky because she’s overly tired so old man is downstairs taking care of her.” Alec sighed, “She was yelling for me, but I needed to shower, so Magnus is down there which made her even more unhappy. She needs to learn she can’t have me all the time. Same way Anna needs to learn she can’t have Magnus all the time. They will get there.”

“You were on a date, why did you need a shower?” Raphael asked before he could think. 

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, “Some things are better left unsaid, you should know that by now.” He groaned. Magnus decided to have some fun while driving and Alec ended up with the walk of shame into his own home. Luckily none of the kids were upstairs, so he was able to sneak upstairs and clean himself off before he saw any kids. Magnus texted him about Cece, so he decided to stay upstairs to hide, “Did you have fun with your friends?”

“Friend.” Raphael corrected him, “Just one. His name is Stephen, he’s in Max’s grade.” He was ready to leave Alec’s comment well enough alone, he could guess why needed a shower and regretted asking before the words left his mouth. His parents could be so gross sometimes. Whose does that in the car? He really didn’t want to ask that question out loud.

“Oh, okay.” He smiled, “What did you and Stephen do?”

“Had pizza and hung out. But guess what?” Raphael smiled a wide, massive smile.

Alec loved the look of Raphael at that moment; his smile and his eyes lit up his entire face, “What?”

“Yesterday Stephen asked me on a date and when I said yes, he kissed me. Right in the middle of the mall food court.” He knew his voice was getting faster and faster, but he couldn’t content himself, he was so excited, “I agreed but then I forgot I had to watch the kids, so Max covered and said for me to go. I was nervous, but I had fun. I went on my first date. And tonight, I got my second kiss.”

Alec sighed with pleasure, “I’m so proud of you. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.”

“It was a lot of fun. I explained myself and he agreed to take it one date at the time and just go slow.” Raphael couldn’t keep the smile off his face, he didn’t know how he felt about Stephen, but he was excited to find out.

“Sounds perfect.” 

Magnus came into the room then, his hair was out of place like he ran his hands through it a few times, “What’s perfect?” His eyes were slightly glossed over.

“My first date.” Raphael smiled at him. 

Magnus stopped in his tracks, “What? When?” He couldn’t connect the dots mentally and he needed little extra help, the children downstairs took all the effort out of him, not that he had much left in him. 

“Oh, babe, you look horrible, come sit down.” Alec patted the bed next to him. 

Magnus frowned and looked at Raphael, “Do me a favor and don’t marry someone that says you look horrible.” He looked to Alec, “I was taking care of your children tonight, you know the crazy ones. Anna popped her head in to annoy Max for Cece. The three of them were a mess. And you were up here no help to me whatever so ever.”

“You’re the reason I was up here, remember? But enough about the crazy ones. We are listening to Raph now, so get over here, and shut up.” He patted the bed one more time to get his point across, he had a huge grin on himself for his husband, “I love you, darling.” 

Magnus went around to his side of the bed and crawled in it, “Remember son, always get a man who tells you to shut up, it’s so attractive.”

“If you don’t shut up and let Raphael talk then you will be sleeping in his room tonight.”

“Only, if I can stay up here.” Raphael pleaded with a laugh, “I don’t know how you stand it for so long.”

“Really, et tu, Brute?”

“Oh my god, shut up and come here.” Alec completely turned his back to Magnus, “So you went on a date with Stephen, a junior from school. How was it?”

“It was a lot of fun. We went to California Pizza Kitchen because it was the first thing that popped into his head when I said yes to the date because he didn’t think I would say yes. It is his little sister’s favorite place.”

“Awe, that’s cute.” Magnus moved up next to Alec, he had one arm around his shoulders and the other in Alec’s lap, playing with his fingers. 

Raphael watched them just get close and take up hands like it supposed to be there all along, neither of them noticed; they just gravitated to one another. He had seen it billion times over the years, they were rarely not touching if they were in the same room. They had a natural pull and suddenly Raphael sighed, “I want a love like you guys have. And I think I was scared I would never get it because I couldn’t find anything I liked. Tonight showed me I can have that. I don’t know if it’s Stephen or if I’ll even find myself attracted to him but I like him and I finally have that chance to see.”

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, “I hope you find a love like ours. It’s not perfect, but it’s ours. We have had some amazing years and have an amazing family to show for it. I couldn’t be prouder of you, Raphael.”

Raphael leaned forward, resting his head in Alec’s lap, he knew the hand rest on the top of his head was his father’s, but he knew Alec’s hand was there too. He would have leaned to Magnus if he could have reached his lap.

“I know it’s scary, kid, but you are a strong person and you will be able to find your path in life. Whether that’s Stephen or someone else, I’m glad you got to experience that now.” Magnus spoke up. 

“Dogpile without me, what?” Max came forward and jumped on the edge of the bed by Magnus’ feet, he laid down next to Raphael, draping his arm around his center. 

“I swear to god, Max is your child.” Alec swore at the feeling of his sixteen-year-old laying his body across his legs, “You are not light and we were talking to Raphael, go away.” Alec tried to kick his feet up, but they were weighted down by Max and Raphael. 

Magnus shifted and draped himself harder on Alec’s shoulders. 

“Get off, all of you,” Alec whined, but no one moved. 

“But dad, we just love you so much.” Raphael brought his feet up on the bed to lay out next to him. 

The whining and complaining continued on for over an hour until Alec finally got Raphael and Max off of him and out of the room. 

Magnus went to the door, “Boys?” He waited for them to look back up at him, “Anna and Cece are both down there, if you two wake them up, then you are on your own in taking care of them. They are cranky and need sleep. You got it?” He pointed between the two before closing the door behind him. 

Alec threw the blanket off him and laid back from the heat of having three people laying all over him, “Babe?”

Magnus grinned, “Raphael has a boyfriend.”

“No,” Alec spoke up, “Raphael had a first date with the possibility of a second. Don’t get your hopes up, he’s still figuring out life.”

“I know,” he went to bed and laid out on his side but twisted to look at his husband, “But we have Max the sixteen-year-old serial dater and Raphael the non-dater. It’s so nice to see him so happy and going out.”

“He said he wasn’t attracted to him yet. Yet.” Alec repeated in thought, “I’m glad he enjoyed his first date and having his first kiss, but I still think he’s figuring out his sexuality and that might be a painful road for him no matter who his partner is. I really hope this Stephen kid, is a good person. Raphael has had so much to work through and I want him to have an easier time with it.” 

Magnus grinned and watched him, it was times like this that he enjoyed his husband so much. Alec was mentally working something out with a ramble that half the time he didn’t realize he was speaking out loud. It was romantic and sexy to see him this way, he would tilt his head to the side and just work out any problem that was troubling him. Magnus enjoyed sitting back to watch. He could watch his husband go on for days. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow. I’m going to punish Max for something I haven’t decided yet and send him out with Cece and Anna for ice cream so we can grill Raphael on his date.” Alec smirked at his plan.

Magnus laughed at him, “Why don’t we just take Raphael out?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alec frowned, “Besides, it’s Max, he’s going to do something stupid and let’s just call it a pre-punishment.”

“You’re getting a little creative in your old age.” Magnus eyed him. 

Alec grinned, “I feel like your doubting Max’s getting into trouble skills.”

“Oh no, the kid is definitely going to do something worthy of the punishment, I was just thinking he kind of had punishment tonight.” 

Alec sighed, “You’re right. Then you get to take the girls for ice cream while I drill Raph for details.”

“Oh no, no, no, you are not tricking me into that punishment. You are so right, Max needs this one.”

Alec laughed at him, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, babe.” Magnus leaned over to Alec’s side of the bed and pulled him in for a kiss, “How about you show me?” He grinned, “You know like I showed you in the car. With my mouth on your di-”

Alec returned Magnus’ kiss to shut him up, oh he was going to show him alright, he was going to spend a lot of time tonight showing Magnus just how much he loved and cared for him. Alec pulled back, “Magnus, you know I would do anything for you, right?”

“I know, babe.” Magnus was still pressed close to him, “I’m glad we have each other. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to do this alone. We are always so in sync with one another. Even when we are goofing around and making fun, or turning each other red. We still know how to be as one. I love us.”

“I love us.” Alec agreed. 

Magnus kissed him again, their talking was over.


	14. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a group of deleted scenes because I get asked for scenes all the time. So let's have it! Any scenes you wished you had but I didn't write? I would be doing scenes from the first six stories. I wouldn't do anything future because that might be something I could include in any future series that I write for this world! - BM

**Chapter 14: Family Time**

Max was standing outside the sixth grade classroom waiting for his sister to get out, she had a field trip day were they got a tour of the new school they would be attending the following year, it was the Friday before mid-winter break and they would be back at the end of their fifth grade school year. They also got high school buddies, both the middle school and the high school were connected. Their buddies were to guide them through their first year of middle school. Max had Eric as his senior buddy and he had graduated a few years ago and they still texted or emailed off and on. He wasn’t sure what happened with Raphael’s older buddy. But it was someone who would check up on you from time to time and if you felt comfortable with they would offer to help with homework. All high school students had to do it at least once; they were only required to do it for one semester as part of a credit to graduate. Raphael did his last year, his buddy left the school after that year as his father was in the military and they received orders to move. Max’s buddy still in school but he didn’t like the buddy system. 

Cecily was in the classroom speaking with her buddy, he knew she was a junior, but he couldn’t remember her name, and he couldn’t see her face clear enough to remember. He saw them shifted and they appeared to be standing up, so Max took a few steps back. He had to pick up Cecily then head home because they were taking a family trip and they needed to leave as soon as they got home. Raphael left to get Anna. Raphael just got his own car, a used one, but it was his early graduation present from their parents.

“Hey, C, ready?” Max smiled when she came out of the room with a bright, massive smile. 

She nodded and bounced over to him, “This is Elizabeth.”

“Yes, you're in my English class.” Max smiled at him, with his trademark smile.

She nodded, “And gym.”

“Yes,” He grinned, “You’re the one who ‘accidentally’ hit Mrs. Glenn in the back of the head with the volleyball.” He pointed at her and then put his arm down as it was rude. 

She gave him a wide smile and stepped closer to him, “It was an accident.”

Max found himself stepping in closer to her, her blue eyes held his attention, “She was berating your friend for sitting out at the time, wasn’t she?”

“It slipped,” She locked eyes with him, “She had a valid female reason to sit out.” She was biting her lip now. 

Cece stood in the middle of them looking back and forth, her neck hurting from the strain of seeing both of them, “Hey, she’s my school buddy.” She pipped in, waiting for Max to look at her, “Not your future girlfriend. Leave her alone.” She pulled on Max’s hand, “Let’s go.”

Max nodded, but looked back up at Elizabeth, “I don’t listen to my sister much,” He put his hand over Cece’s mouth and hugged her back to his chest, “If you would like to go out sometime, let me know. I would be happy to be your junior- ouch.“ He pulled his hand away and glared at his sister, “You bit me.”

Elizabeth started laughing, “I have to go, bye Cecily. Bye Max, you can call me.” Her laughter grew as she heard the siblings begin their bickering. 

…

“Dad!” Cece yelled the second she got in the house, she went into the living room and threw herself at Alec.

He was sitting on the couch folding his last round of laundry before they hit the road out to the mountain. They had rented a large cabin for the family. Jace and Clary were already up there. Izzy and Simon would be heading out tomorrow morning. 

She landed on him with a thud against his chest, she wasn’t crying, but the tears were there, “Dad, tell Max he can’t do it.”

Max followed her in with a frown, “C, it’s not that bad.”

Alec shifted her, “What is going on?” He pulled her to be sitting up on the couch next to him.

Cece frowned and pointed at Max, “He was flirting with my school buddy.” She turned to her dad and frowned, “Tell him, he can’t date her.” She buried her head into his chest; she didn’t want to look at her brother anymore. 

Alec looked from her to Max, “Really?” Max and Cecily had just similar personalities that they seemed to always get on each other’s nerves and today seemed to be no different.

“Elizabeth and I are in the same grade. She did something funny last week and were just laughing about it.” Max shrugged.

Raphael came down the stairs with Anna and Magnus following, he was carrying Anna’s blanket and Rexy. Magnus had his and Alec’s bag in his hands following them down which was difficult with Anna and her slow pace. 

Magnus frowned when he saw the scene below; he gave Max a love tap on the back of his head when he went by, “What’d you do to your sister?”

“Raph, you remember Elizabeth from gym?” Max ignored Magnus’ question.

Raphael thought for a moment, “Volleyball girl?” At Max’s nod, he smirked, “That was hilarious. Mrs. Glenn totally deserved that, she was being such a bi-“

“Language.” Magnus gave Raphael a harder love tap to the back of the head, as he went by them to sit on the couch to sandwich Cece between her dads. 

“Yeah, well she’s Cece’s buddy. Elizabeth said I could call her.” Max grinned. 

Raphael nodded, “Wow,” He grinned, “She’s way cuter than you.”

Max was practically bouncing with the joy of another date, both Magnus and Alec called him the serial dater and they weren’t all that wrong, “I know right, you got the school roster I need her number from it.”

“Nooo!” Cece yelled, “You can’t date my buddy.” She turned to Magnus when Alec wasn’t speaking up, “Tell him, tell him he can’t date my buddy.”

Magnus looked down at her and hugged her to his side so he could look at Alec with a sigh; they couldn’t tell Max no. They could tell him about it being a bad idea, but they couldn’t stop Max if Elizabeth was willing. 

The doorbell rang at that moment and Raphael went to get it, he smiled as Stephen walked in, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Stephen leaned for what Magnus thought was going to be a kiss until he realized who was in the room and pulled back. 

“Stephen and Raphael please take Anna downstairs, Max you too. Make sure you’re all packed. We are leaving in ten minutes.” Alec wanted to give Raphael and Stephen the option to say goodbye in private, they were only going to be gone for a week, but he knew they would want to be alone. Both boys were shy around them and that was uncomfortable which is what Alec didn’t want to happen. 

“Dad!” Cece threw herself back against the back of the couch. 

“Anna, leave your stuff up here and get your sister’s blanket and Berry for me,” Magnus called to them. 

Raphael went down the stairs with Stephen first; he put his hands on Stephen’s shoulders to guide him down, but when they got to the bottom he waited for Max to drag Anna to Cecily’s room with a wink. He waited for them to be in the room before he pulled on Stephen’s shirt leading him into his room, thankful that he just cleaned. 

“Nice room,” Stephen said, not looking anywhere but at Raphael. This would be their first time apart since they started dating months ago. He was nervous the first few times he came over, but he soon realized he had nothing to worry about. 

Raphael smirked, “I don’t care.” He pulled him into the center of the room before letting him go and replacing their human to human contact with his lips.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck, keeping him close. He wasn’t sure if he was pushing, or Raphael was pulling, but they were now against Raphael’s far wall. 

Raphael pulled back as Anna’s high pitched laugh reached his eyes, “It’s going to be a long week.”

Stephen moved his hands from Raphael’s neck down to his shoulders, then further down his sides to find their resting place on his hips, “Shut up, you know you're going to have a blast with your family.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Raphael ran his arms up to rest on Stephen’s arms just above the elbow, “But this is new and I’m not sure what to do.”

It had been five months since their first date and they had been nothing but strong ever since. Stephen lived his life out of the closet, so it wasn’t much to be public with him, it took over a month before Raphael was okay with being public in school, but it wasn’t that hard since he loved holding hands so much. Stephen never pushed him and offered him all the time in the world, but Raphael enjoyed them as a couple too much to keep either of them in the closet. Max was the greatest and made himself a public force to anyone who was going to say anything against their relationship. 

“Tell me you love me,” Stephen smirked, this was a new thing for them and Stephen never grew tired of hearing it. 

“I love you.” Raphael sighed with the calming effect the words had on him.

“I love you too. Besides tomorrow I fly to Florida and if I hear my sister talking about Minnie one more time I am going to be sick,” Stephen smiled, “It’s all about Mickey, doesn’t she get it?”

Raphael laughed at him, “Yeah right if she told you to put on her Minnie ears, you’re putting on the Minnie ears.”

“They better be sparkly.” Stephen grinned, “I need to be flamboyant.”

“Oh yes, gotta let your gay show.” Raphael ran a hand up to the back of Stephen’s neck, cutting off his reply. The kiss was quickly turning from a simple shut up kiss to one growing out of control. Being alone in his bedroom was doing things to him; things they didn’t have time for. They had yet to have sex, they were moving slowly for Raphael’s benefit, but he didn’t want to move slow anymore. Now was not the time for that realization. Stephen put his hands on the sides of Raphael’s hips, gripping the shirt tightly.

“Ew, Raph, kissing’s gross. You can get cooties.” Anna groaned from the doorway, “Those are bad.”

Stephen pulled all the way back, dropping his arms, and whipping his lip, “Raphael and I have had our cootie shots.” He bent down to meet her eye to eye, squeezing her cheeks getting a high pitch giggle. 

“Ew, he touched me!” Anna squeaked, “Cooties!” She bolted for the stairs with Max going after her with Cece’s things. 

She bolted straight into Magnus’ arms, he barely had enough time to catch her without falling over himself. Max showed up half a second later which caused Cece to glare and storm over for her things. 

“Papa, Stephen touched me. He gave me cooties.” She grinned. 

“Cooties huh?” Magnus grinned, “And now you're giving them to me?”

She thought for a second then put her hands on his cheeks, “We can have them together.” She gave him the stare down with a complete deadpan expression.

Magnus frowned, “You scare me, child.”

Alec laughed at them while Raphael and Stephen reentered the room. Raphael had his bag and blanket in hand, he crossed the room to set his bag in the growing pile by the door. One for Magnus and Alec, another for the girls, then him and Max had separate bags. Each of the kids had their own blankets and the girls had a stuffed animal. They were taking the mini-van Magnus traded his car in so they have plenty of room with the third-row seating. 

Anna looked around to Raphael then back to Magnus, “Papa, they were touching first to get cooties. Like gross touching.”

“Anna!” Max grabbed her out of Magnus’ arms and squished her to him, getting a giggle out of her.

Alec was up in a flash, plucking her out of Max’s arms, he pulled her onto his lap as he sat back on the couch with Cece close to his side, “How were they touching?”

“Dad!” Raphael groaned at the same time as Anna spoke.

Anna answered, “They were kissing.” She made a kissy sound, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Kissing.” She bounced on Alec’s lap. She was their little character always dramatic, Magnus was convince she was going to be an actress someday.

“Yep, my cue to leave. Bye, have fun.” Stephen kissed Raphael’s cheek and left out the door without a look back just a slight wave of his hand over his head. 

Magnus smirked at Raphael, who was bright red, but spoke to Alec, “Look, baby, your not the only one who can turn that deep shade of red.”

Alec frowned, “You are so mean. Raphael, honey, come here.” He moved just slightly so Raphael could seat down on the couch as well, Raphael rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. He poked Anna in the side twice getting her to giggle. 

Magnus pulled on the back of Max’s neck to get him over, “You can only date Elizabeth as long as you can say with certainty that you should break up it is not going to backlash to your sister and hurt her. I personally promise to take away everything you owe if this hurts your sister. I mean car, laptop, phone, books, sketch pad, you name it; it’s now mine. Got it?”

Max nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“We’re not kidding Max. We can’t tell you who to date, but this directly effects one of your sisters.” Alec stopped twisting Anna and locked eyes with Max, “I trust you to make a good decision. All three of you seem to have a good opinion of her, so you can call her and date her if you want, but remember the effects of this.”

Max pulled on Magnus’ arm to get him in to go into the kitchen with him, “Can we just pack the food already?”

Alec twisted to get a better look at Raphael, “What were you doing? I gave you the perfect opportunity. You’re not supposed to get caught by your kid sister.”

“You guys get caught all time,” Raphael whined.

“Hey, we are married. That’s different.” Alec started strong then smirked, “Plus your father is old and he needs all the kisses he can get.”

“I can hear you, you know?” Magnus called from the kitchen.

“Oh I know baby, I was just saying how much I love you.” Alec grinned as he yelled back, the girls giggled; Cece completely over the upsetting situation. 

“I hate you,” Magnus replied with a huge laugh from Max, “Max is on my side.”

Alec shook his head, “He loves me,” He whispered to the kids around him, “Now, is everyone packed?” He got nods from Raphael and Cece.

Anna frowned with a deep thoughtful look, “Daddy, I don’t know.” She sounded distressed at the thought.

“You are baby girl, we packed last night, remember?” She thought for a second then shrugged, Alec stood up to get everything moving, “Girls go help Papa and Max. Raphael, start bringing some bags out to the van.”

…

Raphael and Max piled into the back of the van while Alec fought with Anna on her seat belt and why she had to wear it the entire ride. Alec threatened to make her sit in the very back between Max and Raphael so they could watch her the entire time, she quickly changed her tone. She wanted to be by Cece because she would play with her. 

The boys just sat and watched the scene play out, the girls were always so needy on road trips and this was just the beginning. 

Raphael tapped on Max’s phone, he had been texting nonstop since Raphael looked up Elizabeth’s phone number on the rooster, “Are you going to spend the entire drive and week texting her?”

“You telling me you aren’t going to be texting Stephen the entire time.”

Raphael crossed his arms with his feisty retort coming, “We already promised to keep it low key because we both want to enjoy time with our families.”

“Aren’t you two happy?” Max winked at him to show Raphael he was kidding. 

Raphael grinned, “We are.” He whispered twisting in his seat to face Max who twisted to him as well. This way they could whisper and not be overheard. They had a lot of practice in this, “Max, I never thought I could be this happy. I felt something so wrong with me.”

“I know you felt that way, but there is nothing wrong with you.” Max sighed, “It’s okay to feel any way you want to.” His phone buzzed and he quickly sent off a text and put in the cup holder they had down between them, “I told her I have reached the family portion of this weekend and I would text more when I had time.”

“Awe, all ears, just for me.” Raphael made a dramatic wave of his hand to fan his hot face, as any perfectly good southern bell would have. 

Max grinned at him, shoving his arm, “Oh, shut up.”

Raphael laughed at him, “Honestly,” He bent his head to the side to stop the raw emotions as best he could, “Stephen has been great. Slow when I need him to be. Fast when I need him to be. It’s like he knows what I need better then I do. Two weeks ago, he told me he loved me and I just blinked and said it back. There was no pressure and it just felt right. The words left my mouth before I need and I meant them.”

Max smiled, “I’m glad he’s understanding and things are feeling right. That’s all we ever want for you.”

“I said those words and this light bulb went off, I- uhm- I-” Raphael lost his nerve. They had talked about their sex lives before, well talked about Max’s sex life because Raphael didn’t have one, but this was different and he didn’t know how to get the words out. 

“What?”

Raphael’s insides tightened, but he couldn’t stop the words now, “I want him.” 

The last word came out as a whispered so quiet Max almost couldn’t hear him, “That’s good. Right?”

“I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never. Before.” The words were broken, he glanced towards the front of the car. 

Magnus was driving while holding Alec’s hand over the center console. Alec was looking at his phone but talking to him. Alec had a smile on his face, and although they couldn’t see, Raphael knew Magnus would have a matching smile. Cecily and Anna were already passed out even though they haven’t even made it five minutes on the expressway yet. They always did sleep for long rides and had to be woken up to be reminded to use the restrooms. No one was listening to them, but Raphael still felt weird. 

“I haven’t asked because I know sex and attraction are still being discovered, but have you done anything with him?”

“We’ve kissed.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen that. I meant beyond first base.” Max moved his hands to get him to speed up. They would be at the first stop before Raphael, “Raph, you know you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I understand.”

“I do-” He hurried on, “I just feel like I’m so far behind.”

“You’re not. Don’t compare yourself to others because you will always find a reason to be behind. You are going at Raphael speed and you have found someone who wants to match speeds with you. That’s amazing.”

“When I said that I loved him, something clicked, and it felt right. I can’t explain it, but the thought of him now makes me want to take those steps I never wanted before. He’s done it all and I haven’t. But you’re right; he’s matching down to my speed and teaching me.” Raphael sighed, “It feels so right. We have done more than just kissing. More than hands on. Well, him on me,” He smiled at the memory, “We have not had sex yet.” He was back to whispering, so Max had to read his lips. 

Max smiled, “He’s a good guy and I think you found a good one to experience your firsts with. Maybe even longer, but only time will tell that one.”

“What are you two whispering about back there?” They both turned to see Alec twisted around to see them, his hand still locked in Magnus’. He grinned at them, “Secrets don’t make friends.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re our parents not our friends.” Max shot back, he winked at Raphael who laughed at them. 

This was going to be a fun trip.


	15. The Special Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the feels! -BM

**Chapter 15: The Special Gift**

Alec was staring at his husband instead of his book that he was so close to finishing, but Magnus was being his dramatic self and demand that Alec put his book down and ‘play’ with him. Those were his words and Alec was going to go crazy on his husband and not in a good way if he was not left alone. Anna had spent the entire day in a mood, so much, so the school called and sent her home. Cece asked to come home as well and threw a fit when he said no, but gave in. Raphael was in the middle of deciding on a university and so his mind was elsewhere. And Max, Max was being Max and throwing a fit because Alec said no to a bonfire. Magnus gave in and said they could have a bonfire on Saturday night and they could each invite their girlfriend and boyfriend. Alec was instantly in a horrible mood because Magnus just went against him and that was something they always agreed they would never do. Sometimes they would talk about things and then change their minds, but they would never straight out do it in front of the kids. Anna and Cece took themselves out of a timeout at that point to help Max plan out food and games. 

Alec left the living room at that point and went for a run before coming home to shower; he was so annoyed with Magnus that he put the girls to bed and ignored the family for the rest of the evening. It seemed to work well since Magnus was going over the schools Raphael had been accepted to. Magnus did ask Alec to help them, but he was fuming and didn’t even stop to listen to the full conversation. Max had joined them and he felt his services were unneeded and he went to grab his headphones and his book. He wanted to calm himself down for a while. He was smart enough to know he was being unreasonable but Magnus wasn’t giving him time to calm down.

Soon after Magnus had come to their bedroom, sat next to Alec on his side of the bed, and plucked his earbuds out. He put his hand on Alec’s book which was resting on his knees, blocking the words from Alec’s view. 

“You seem tense, play with me.” He winked and leaned in for a kiss. 

Alec twisted his head to the side with a frown, “No.”

Magnus wasn’t really listening and instead of kissing him on the lips, he got his neck and started sucking to get him a mark. That was still their game, mark each other in new places to hide it. 

“Magnus, get away from me.” Alec dropped his book when he flattened his knees to the bed and pushed on Magnus’ chest, “I don’t want to play. I want to finish my book and go to bed.”

“Oh, no, we can’t have that. You’re tense, you need me to relax you,” Magnus grinned against his neck. 

Alec closed his eyes; his pushing efforts were weakening. There was a knock on their door and Alec finally got the opening moment to push Magnus away, “No.” He held up his finger which Magnus leaned forward and bit it. “Oww,” he pulled his finger back. 

“Come in,” Magnus called out then whispered to Alec, “We aren’t done here.”

Raphael came into the room. Clearly he went downstairs to change before coming back up. 

Alec looked at Magnus with a glare, “I will sleep on the couch if you don’t stop.”

“Can we talk?” Raphael frowned, pointing at the door behind him, “Or should I leave?” He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew Alec wasn’t in a good mood. He barely spoke to anyone after dinner and came to bed early. He didn’t take part in their conversations about schools and Raphael wanted his opinion. 

“What’s up?” Alec shoved Magnus once again which with the presence of Raphael was easier to do this time. He sent a glare to Magnus as he crawled over Alec to get to his side of the bed instead of walking around, “I swear to God, Magnus, you are annoying me today.”

“I can see that.” He replied by sticking his tongue out. 

“Okay drama queens, I’m here for a reason,” Raphael said to point out he was still in the room with them. He knew if he left them unchecked then one comment would lead to another and they would be making out in no time. This was not his first rodeo with his parents and their ‘fighting’. He went over to the bed and sat down in the place his father was, he put some papers down on Alec’s knees, “Alec, can you help me?”

“Of course,” Alec picked up the papers, they were his acceptance letters and his pro and con lists, “Have you decided on a major?”

“English Literature.” He smiled, “I’ve always done well in writing my papers, I usually just need to talk about the book first.”

Alec nodded, “Have you thought about how that job will help you as a career?”

“I have a list,” He moved the papers around to show him the list of jobs he made. “I kind of would like to double major in the teaching program as well.”

Magnus had already seen all the papers, he helped Raphael write some of it, but that didn’t stop him from sliding closer. His leg was now touching Alec’s and he was leaning slightly towards him to look down at the papers. Playing innocent so Alec wouldn’t stop him.

“I think that would be effective.” Alec pulled over the list of schools, “Wayne State is a great school and so is Oakland University. Did you apply to Central?”

“Yep, I didn’t get in.” 

“Okay, you have a few options. I know Central has a good teaching and child care programs.” Alec put the letters down to look at him, “So you can either pick between Wayne State and Oakland University because I’m not a fan of the other schools or you can go to a community college to get cheaper prereqs out of the way, and then re-apply to other schools after completing the two year program. Personally, I’m a fan of the community college and moving up a step at a time. That way if you find another program you like better you can switch. It’s also cost-effective.”

“I did get into Macomb CC as well.”

“I think that would be a good option, but Raphael, you need to make this choice yourself. Only you know what is going to make you happy in the end.” Alec put his hand out to cup his cheek, “I know you want us to make this decision for you, but we can’t. It has got to be you, kid.”

“I want to go to Oakland. I really enjoyed the feel of their campus.” Raphael smiled, “I felt more at home.”

“Then that is where you will go,” Alec grinned, “Now, you send in your acceptance to them and decide if you want to commute or live on campus. We can help a little bit and if you live here, then it’s rent free with fewer student loans. But nothing compares to living on campus. I did the year before my parents died. I had a lot of fun. So there are ups to both sides. You can also see if they can offer loans in exchange for working on campus. You have to do that research and then let us know. I want the decision to be yours, but we need to know that decision, so we can make plans.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Raphael went in for a hug, “You both helped a lot.”

Magnus pipped in, “Go away, child, I want alone time with my husband.” He reached out and put his hand on Alec’s thigh. 

Raphael went to stand up, but Alec whipped his hand out fast as lighting, “You are more than welcome to stay as you need to. Don’t let that old man throw you out.”

Raphael laughed at Magnus’ grunt at the nickname ‘old man,’ it was Alec’s new thing, “Goodnight.” He pulled himself off the bed and made it to the door before Alec’s yelp of surprised echoed off the walls; he refused to look back. He was scarred enough with their antics over the years. He and Max had walked in on them one time and that one time was enough.

…

Alec flopped back on their bed, Magnus following suit, “This is why I told you no to the bonfire, but no, let’s not listen to Alec. Alec doesn’t know what he’s talking about. The kids want it so let’s just give it to them.”

“Oh my god, drama queen, I got it the first three times you said it.” Magnus rolled over to lay his head on Alec’s chest, Alec’s feet still resting on the floor and Magnus threw his legs over Alec’s, who had to quickly catch Magnus’ legs before he fell off. His hand went to Magnus’ thigh in a very intimate gesture.

Alec didn’t stop, “Well, you know Elizabeth and Stephen had to be here, so it was only fair that Cece and Anna each got a friend. And because Elizabeth and Stephen are here means we can’t pawn the smaller children off on the boys.”

“If you don’t shut up, you’re sleeping on the couch,” Magnus groaned while snuggling closer to Alec, kissing his neck when he got close enough. 

Alec rolled his head to the side allowing Magnus more room, he sighed at Magnus’ lips taking the shift well, “I told them no for a reason.”

“Oh shut up,” Magnus moved a hand up to roll Alec’s head back to face him and kissed him. 

Cece and Anna begged to invite a friend which Magnus gave into right away, but they couldn’t just invite them over and they didn’t stick to just one. They now have five girls between the age of ten and seven camped out in their basement with movies, popcorn, and juice. Elizabeth and Stephen were downstairs as well, but they had strict orders to have all doors open and leave by eleven pm and they would be checking to make sure they left on time.

Alec pulled his head back, “No, no kissing.” He twisted out of Magnus’ arms and stood up, going straight across the room to get out of reach, “We have nine children downstairs; no kissing.”

“Oh, come on.” Magnus was standing up with him stalking him across the room. 

“What is up with you lately?”

Magnus arched an eyebrow and glanced down at Alec’s body, “I’m not the only thing that’s up.”

“Seriously, Magnus, you are such a perv.” Alec smirked at him, “That still doesn’t take into account the nine children we have downstairs.”

“We can be quiet. We’ve had thirteen years of practice.”

Alec held his hand up forcing Magnus to stop, “Honestly, what is the deal? You haven’t been this way in a long time.”

“I can’t want sex with my husband.”

“Hey, we have a very active lifestyle, but it seems like you’re more turned on lately. You can’t keep your hands off me which I can’t really complain, but this is different.” Alec felt up Magnus’ chest to his shoulder than behind his neck to run his hands in his hair, scratching his hand through Magnus’ short hair. Magnus seemed to purr, bowing his head to rest on Alec’s shoulder; he dropped a hand to curve around to Alec’s back, squeezing his ass, “Oh, god.”

“Do we even want to know?”

Alec looked to their open, “Did you knock?” He asked Raphael and Stephen, who was standing in the doorway.

“Why would we knock when the door was open?”

Magnus whipped his head up and looked at Alec, “You forgot to shut the door?”

“Hey, I was on the bed first, it was your job to shut the door.” Alec frowned at him, “We have nine children roaming around the house and you did all that while leaving the door open,” Alec waved his hand around in the direction of the bed. 

“Okay, babe, we didn’t do anything.” Magnus groaned.

“You’re about to have seven,” Raphael cut in, “Stephen and I are going to a movie.” He turned to leave then came back, “And you two horn dogs need to cut it out, you have children and guests in the house. None of us want to hear about your sex lives.” 

Stephen snorted with laughter and shock at Raphael, “Babe, let’s go.” He pulled on Raphael’s arm to drag him away. 

Raphael’s voice carried from the hallway, “You don’t have to live with them. They are horny teenagers-” The rest of his rant cut off as he went out of distance.

“See, I told you, you are acting weird,” Alec smirked at the look on Magnus’ face as well as the laughter that followed his statement. Alec went over to the door, shutting it then resting his back on it, “Speak, mister. Why are you so sexy lately?”

Magnus’ face slipped back into that sexy one, he reserved for just his husband, “I don’t know. You have just looked so sexy. Helping Raphael. Volunteering. Getting into a psychology master’s program.” Magnus kicked himself off the dresser he was leaning against to stalk across the bedroom to where Alec was resting on the door. He put a hand on either side of Alec’s head. Alec snaked his hands up to lock on Magnus’ wrist, gripping them so tight he knew Magnus was going to have crescent-shaped marks later, “You are so sexy and fuckable.”

Alec’s breathing slowed to a steady rhythm in time with Magnus’ breathing. He shifted his hips forward, rubbing himself against Magnus. His core was vibrating with a low moan, “I think we can practice quiet.”

…

Raphael felt shakey down to his bones. The quiet kid who was the center of attention was not a good combination. He walked across the stage as one of three hundred people yesterday and today was his party. It was small just the family plus his Uncle Ragnor and anyone’s boyfriends and girlfriends. Aunt Clary and Aunt Izzy were taking the girls out for a bit to get them all out of the way so Alec and Magnus could focus on him. That was the problem with younger siblings. He was in his room hiding out waiting for Stephen to show up so he could hide behind his boyfriend. Stephen would graduate with Max the following year. 

He decided to commute to school so he could cut down his loans and live rent-free. He already got a job in retail starting in the coming weeks to help pay for his own bills. Magnus and Alec said he didn’t have to but they had other things to pay for and he wanted the experience. 

“Hey?” Stephen was standing in his doorway just leaned against the frame with both of his hands, “What are you doing?”

“Hiding.” Raphael was sitting on his floor with his back against his wall. 

“Can I come in?”

“You are always welcome in here.”

Stephen smirked and made his way over, sitting on the floor with Raphael, “Don’t tell your parents.” He put his hand palm up on Raphael’s thigh, he gave Raphael a soft smile when he took his hand; intertwining their fingers, “I know you don’t like being in front of everyone, but it’s something to be proud of. You graduated Cum Laude and a starting player on your travel soccer league. Plus you have that gift.”

“I know.” He shifted to rest his head on Stephen’s shoulder, “I love you, I need you to protect me today.”

“I love you too, you goofball. But who am I protecting you from, your family?” Stephen kissed the top of Raphael’s head; using his other hand to push his hair back a little bit, “or Elizabeth?”

“All.”

“Nope, I’m pretty sure Cece could beat me up.”

Raphael laughed at that one. It was probably true. Cecily was scary when she got mad or if she remembered the tragic end of her first bear. She learned a thing or two from Max and would get the upper ground and take flying leaps at people. They were always ingest, but she got good at it. 

“I’m sorry boys, but can I get a moment with Raphael,” Magnus called from the doorway with Alec standing behind him. 

Alec smiled, “Stephen, I have a job for you.” He stuck out his hand, “You’re part of the family. Therefore, you are put to work.” 

“Oh boy.” He grinned and stood up. He was part of the family, they had welcomed him in as if he was one of their own. He was close to his own family, but it was something else to be accepted by your boyfriend’s family. 

“If it helps, it’s helping with the photo board. Have you ever wanted to see Raphael’s naked baby bath photo, now is your chance.” Alec winked at Raphael, who went straight to a standing position.

Magnus was there to catch his arm and holding him back. “He doesn’t have that photo.” He grinned at Alec behind Raphael’s back. Alec did have that photo, but he was going to make his son find it on his own. “Come here and sit down.” He pulled Raphael over to his bed, forcing him down to sit while Alec started telling Stephen all the different photos they had. Their voices grew dim as they made it to the top of the stairs. “I want to talk to you.”

Raphael looked at his father as he pulled his desk chair over to be in front of him, “Yes.”

“I know you didn’t want to have this party, but I wanted to take the time to show you off. I am so proud of you. You are my first born and I fell in love with you before my other children, but I wanted a few minutes alone with you before anyone showed up.”

Raphael smiled, “I wish I didn’t have to go upstairs. I know it’s just family, but still. Everyone will be focused on me and I don’t like that.”

“I know, but it’s not about you, it’s all about me.” Magnus eyed Raphael and laughed at his eye roll, Raphael threw his head back to laugh along with his father, “Come on, kid. I love you.”

“Dad, I’m sorry I spent so long hiding from you this year,” Raphael looked down at his hands, “I feel foolish about it now, now that I have Stephen, I don’t even know what I was thinking by not telling you.”

“Hey,” Magnus tilted Raphael’s chin up with his hand on his cheek, “-none of that. You have no reason to feel foolish, it was the support you needed in that moment and I completely understand. I’m so happy you met Stephen. He’s a great kid and he treats you right. That’s all I could ever ask for.”

“I love him.”

“I know. And that’s another reason I’m proud of you, you have fought so hard to get where you are.” Magnus leaned in and kiss his son’s forehead, “Congratulations, son.”

“Thank you,” Raphael smiled, “Do you think it’s weird my mother isn’t here? I mean in general. Shouldn’t she want to be here? I can’t remember her besides the photos I have.” He didn’t even know where the questions came from. He had them and thought about them lately, “But I think it’s weird.”

“You know, Alec and I did something we weren’t sure about. We did it without telling you and we weren’t going to tell you, but we did invite your mother.” Magnus sighed, “I called an old number, it didn’t work, so I had Ragnor look around New York for her. I called her and sadly, she didn’t want to come. She’s remarried with children. We didn’t want to hurt you, so we didn’t tell you. I’m sorry. What made you think of her?”

“Stephen asked if she was coming. He asked a few weeks back and it’s been in the back of my mind ever since.” Raphael leaned forward, resting his head on his dad’s shoulder, “Did it hurt Alec’s feelings to call her?” He whispered.

“No, at least I don’t think so. He understands that you have a mother.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Raphael, putting a hand on the back of his head to keep him there. “He loves you and would understand her coming here.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so I never asked.” Raphael sighed, “Can we cancel this party?”

“No, and it’s not a party; it’s a get together with the family. Stephen and Elizabeth are here and Aunt Clary has said she would make sure Cece and Anna would go home with her tonight. We are still doing dinner just you, me, Stephen, and Alec.” Magnus pushed on his shoulders, “You haven’t picked a place yet.”

“Qdoba isn’t part of the choices is it?” He laughed sitting up, he knew how much his father disliked the place and only went there when he had no choice, “I’m kidding. Japanese sounds even better.”

“Oh, thank god.” Magnus laughed, “I would buy you anything you want for dinner.”

“Dad?” Raphael sighed, “I got a present for Alec, but I was wondering if you would look it over first. I know I’m 17 and it’s a little late, but-” He stood up and went for the small box on his desk, “-do you think he’ll like this?” He handed him the small box as he sat down. 

Magnus opened the box with a smile, “I think he’ll love it. And I love you. I am so proud of you and the next journey you are going to begin soon.” He closed the lid and handed it back. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Many of the family members were upstairs by the time Magnus got Raphael to finally follow him up. The girls had not returned yet, but Alec and Stephen were over by a small picture board, it was the only size Raphael would allow. 

“Is there a naked baby photo on there?” He asked coming over to put his hand in Stephen’s, “There better not be.”

“If you can find it, I’ll take it off.” Alec grinned, holding up a photo for Magnus to grab before Raphael saw him. It was the baby photo and Magnus was going to add it later so Raphael wouldn’t know it was on there. They were in cahoots to get this photo seen by all, but mainly by Stephen.

The girls came running in heading straight for Alec and Magnus to show off the new clothes Aunt Clary got them. Alec eyed her, but she was too busy with Jace and her own children to look at him.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Magnus twisted Raphael to face the party, “I would like to announce our firstborn graduated high school with a 3.7 Cum Lauda GPA. We are so proud of him. He’s also going to Oakland University with a partial grant. He’s my baby boy and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“Dad, stop.” Raphael tried to twist out of his hold, but Stephen let go of him and went to sit down, dragging Anna on his lap to watch them. They had struck up a bond over the last couple of months and she tended to gravitate towards him over her siblings. Cece ended up being in the same class as his sister Skye, and they had their own budding friendship.

Max had a seat next to Stephen with Elizabeth sitting on his lap, leaning her back against his front. She ended up being the calm Max needed. He threw everything he had into their relationship and it had worked out. Elizabeth was an only child and tended to hang out in the Lightwood-Bane residents since her parents worked so much. They worked so well together that Max seemed like a new person.

Alec grinned out to the crowd, “Raphael, you’re stuck, just go with it.”

“To be honest I couldn’t have done any of this without father and dad. They are the rocks that ground me and help me feel like anything is possible. My father is a wonderful man and I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” Raphael looked to Magnus, then to Alec, “And actually, Alec- dad- I have something for you.” He held out the box as Magnus let him go, “I know it’s been talked about from time to time, but now it’s yours if you want it.”

Alec burrowed his brows but took the box, “It’s your graduation and you got me a-” He opened the box and stopped in his tracks; the words left hanging in there air. His ears began to ring as he looked at the papers in the box, they were neatly folded with giant words across the top. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it; it had been pre-filled out, “Really?”

Raphael nodded to him, with a giant smile, “If you want.”

Magnus went around him to stare down at the papers, even though he saw them already it was nice to see in Alec’s hands. 

“Alright, enough of that,” Jace called out, “What is it?”

Alec looked up at Jace then back down at the papers, “It’s adoption papers.” He grinned at Raphael, “Of course I want, I always want you in my life.” He let himself cry then. 

“I thought you guys already adopted each of the boys?” Izzy asked next to Simon. 

“We talked about it, but it never happened,” Magnus shrugged, “We were going to ask the boys, but things got in the way, we got Anna, and we forgot. We even forgot to change their names as we wanted to as well. We had all the paperwork but it got lost in the shuffle and never filed.”

The girls didn’t seem to notice, but Max went over to them, “I wanna be adopted too. You can’t not invite me to the party. Raphael and I are a packaged deal.” He buried himself into Magnus’ side, “I’m the little brother.” 

Raphael laughed and hugged his brother, “Of course! You and I will always come as a packaged deal. You and me, baby brother.” 

Alec looked at Magnus and held up the papers, “Hey babe, look- I’m going to be a father.”

That got Magnus going, “You already are a father, you weirdo.”

Alec kissed him on the cheek before moving over to Raphael and pulling him into a tight hug, he leaned in to whisper in his ears, “You will always be my son. Thank you for asking me. I am so honored that you did ask me. I love you.”

Raphael held on when Alec tried to pull away, “I love you too, dad. I don’t care that my mother isn’t here because I have you. I hope it didn’t hurt your feelings that father reached out to her. I could never ask for better than you.”

“Awe, kid, I wouldn’t have you without her,” Alec pulled back to cup Raphael’s face in his hands, “Thank you.”

“My turn,” Max pushed Alec out of the way and hugged Raphael to him, “We are legit brothers now.” He grinned, “Thank you.”

Raphael grinned and hugged him back, looking at Alec and Magnus; they were glued to each other’s sides and then Anna and Cece were there. Magnus picked up Anna while Alec put his hands on Cecily’s shoulders. 

Jace stood up and started clapping, “The complete Lightwood-Bane family.”

**.The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing deleted scenes! I don't know how many there will be and they will not be in order. Just popped up chapter by chapter as I get this finished. I will make sure to tell you what section they come from. Since I am back in school now I can't tell when they are coming so just when I have free time.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and love! I always enjoy this series and have a very hard time letting it go. -BM


End file.
